


Claim me

by utamina05



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Ohno, Alpha!Sho, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta-omega!Aiba, Family, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Nino, Romantic Angst, alpha!jun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini sekarang.Dia seharusnya pergi secepat mungkin dari sini, jauh dari orang lain dan jauh dari alpa atau beta yang dapat mencium baunya...Sugesti itu terus diucapkan Nino seperti mantra di benaknya, namun tubuh dan pikirannya tidak selaras. Bahkan tubuh Nino sudah dipengaruhi bau yang lain. Bau dari seorang alpa yang menjadi majikannya di apartement tempat ia disewa sebagai cleaning service.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huff, akhirnya di sini lagi buat back up fanfics. Semoga ga males ngapdet dan ngepost ff lainnya :'D
> 
> Oh btw, di sini Alpha/Beta/Omega nya, aku tambahin Beta-omega. Ga jauh beda sama Omega, cuma siklus panasnya aja lebih sebentar. Kalau ada yang ga ngerti, tanya aja ya. Atau kritik dan koreksinya juga boleh. As always maaf typos~

Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini sekarang.

Dia seharusnya pergi secepat mungkin dari sini, jauh dari orang lain dan jauh dari alpa atau beta yang dapat mencium baunya...

Sugesti itu terus diucapkan Nino seperti mantra di benaknya, namun tubuh dan pikirannya tidak selaras. Bahkan tubuh Nino sudah dipengaruhi bau yang lain. Bau dari seorang alpa yang menjadi majikannya di _apartement_ tempat ia disewa sebagai _cleaning service_.

“Sial...” Kutuk Nino dengan suara parau. ' _Lari! Lari!!'_ Seru suara di dalam kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu _apartement_ dibuka. Diikuti suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. “Sial...” Umpat Nino, namun itu adalah kata terakhir yang ia bisikan sebelum mencium bau yang membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Sepasang mata menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sebagai omega, Nino hanya bisa pasrah jika hari itu adalah hari terakhir baginya sebagai perjaka.

“Alpa...” Bisik Nino dengan lirih. Matanya tidak lepas dari sorotan tajam kedua mata alpa yang mendekatinya perlahan.

**  
**

** Satu bulan sebelumnya... **

“Tapi, J, aku sudah terbiasa bekerja di _apartement_ sebelumnya.”

“Tidak ada ‘tapi’, Nino. Dan keputusanku sudah _final._ ”

“Ayolah... Kau pasti bisa menyuruh orang lain sebagai pengganti Aiba. Kau tahu kalau _apartement_ baru yang kau tugaskan itu lebih jauh dari _apartement_ ke kampusku. Nanti kalau aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan waktuku pergi kuliah dan bekerja bagaimana dong!”

“Maksudmu, kau tidak bisa menyesuaikan waktumu untuk main _game_ , kan? Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, pemilik _apartement_ yang tadinya tempat Aiba bekerja hanya meminta jadwal bekerja dua kali seminggu. Tidak akan menghabiskan waktumu antara kuliah, bermain _game_ atau bekerja.”

“Tapi—“

“Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal, Nino. Asalkan kau dapat upah untuk membeli _game_ yang baru rilis itu tidak masalah, kan?” Nino berdecak dan pasrah. Jun tidak bisa ia bujuk dengan kedua matanya yang memelas seperti anak anjing Aiba yang baru lahir.

“Baiklah, tuan alis tebal.” Ucap Nino dengan nada mengejek Jun. Jun memelototi Nino yang kemudian membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

“Jadwal barumu akan dimulai minggu depan. Aku akan kirimkan jadwalnya lewat _email_.” Nino mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada atasannya. “Dasar bocah. Awas saja kalau kerjanya tidak benar.” Gumam Jun dengan gelengan kepala.

 

“Aku kira Toma yang akan menggantikanku bekerja. Tapi malah kau ya,” Ujar Aiba sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya.

“Ini salahmu. Kau harus tanggung jawab.” Aiba tersedak dan batuk.

“Kok salahku?! Kan Jun-pon yang menyuruhmu menggantikanku?” Protes Aiba.

“Iya, tapi kalau sejak awal kau tidak berhenti bekerja, aku masih akan tetap bekerja di _apartement_ Suzuki-san. Sudah dia baik sekali, suka memberi makan malam gratis, dan juga suka memberi uang tips pula. Ditambah lokasi _apartement_ nya hanya 10 menit dari _apartement_ ku dan 20 menit dari kampus. Kan tidak menghabiskan waktuku.” Keluh Nino, sudah membayangkan _apartement_ baru tempat dia bekerja yang jaraknya jauh dari _apartement_ maupun kampusnya.

“Tapi pemilik _apartement_ tempatku bekerja sebelumnya baik kok. Memang sih aku selalu kesepian karena dia orangnya pendiam. Sudah gitu dia selalu mengurung dirinya di sebuah ruangan yang dia jadikan studio lukisannya.”

“Apa pemilik _apartemen_ t tempat kau bekerja sebelumnya itu tinggal bersama keluarganya?” Aiba menggeleng.

“Dia tinggal sendiri. Dan kalau pekerjaan sudah beres lebih cepat, dia akan mengizinkanmu pulang. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau pemilik _apartement_ yang sekarang jadi tempat kerjamu tidak sebaik Suzuki-san.”

“Apa dia beta? Maksudku pemilik _apartement_ mu itu...” Aiba tersenyum dengan paksa. Nino sudah tahu maksud senyum Aiba.

“Dia alpa...”

 &*&*&*&*&*

Nino menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ke _apartement_ baru tempat ia bekerja. Dia masih kesal karena atasan sekaligus teman satu kampusnya yang bernama Matsumoto Jun tetap menyuruhnya menggantikan Aiba, yang harus berhenti karena sudah lulus kuliah dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan bisnis restoran keluarganya di Chiba. Jun sudah bilang kalau Nino tidak akan menyesal dengan pemindahan tempatnya bekerja, sebagai tambahan, Aiba juga sudah bilang kalau pemilik _apartement_ tempat ia bekerja selalu memberikan tips yang lebih besar jumlahnya dari tempat lain yang menyewa Aiba sebagai _cleaning service_. Paling tidak, itu bagian favoritnya. Bagian terburuknya yaitu penyewa jasanya yang baru adalah alpa. Dan Nino tidak suka alpa. Dia berharap alpa ini memang orang baik seperti yang dikatakan Aiba. Tentu saja mudah bagi Aiba bicara begitu, karena dia adalah beta-omega. Meskipun seorang beta-omega, tapi bagian beta darinya bisa bersikap netral, tidak seperti omega _natural_ yang bisanya dijadikan sebagai budak oleh alpa. Meskipun zaman sekarang sudah lebih modern dan adanya perlindungan hak omega, tapi Nino tetap waspada jika ia berada di dekat alpa. Tidak berbeda dengan penyewa jasanya yang baru, baik atau tidak, Nino akan sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya.

“Pokoknya semakin cepat selesai aku bekerja, semakin cepat aku pulang, main _game_ dan tidur.” Begitu yang ia rencanakan, sebelum pintu _apartement_ terbuka setelah ia ketuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Seketika pintu terbuka, Nino berhadapan dengan pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya dengan kedua mata sayu dan kulit sawo matang.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?” Kata orang itu dengan suara bening yang terdengar agak sayup di telinga Nino.

“Aku dari layanan _Cleaning Service_ ‘Matsu-kurin’ yang mulai hari ini akan bekerja membersihkan _apartement_ mu. Apakah ini _apartement_ milik Ohno Satoshi?” Jelas Nino dengan nada sedikit malas. Pria yang bernama Ohno itu mengangguk dan melebarkan pintunya untuk menyuruh Nino masuk. Untuk seorang alpa, Ohno tidak terlihat intimidatif atau agresif. Ia kelihatan lebih tenang.

“Kau bisa membersihkan _apartement_ ku terserah dari manapun. Di ruangan sebelah sana ada studio tempat aku bekerja. Kau bisa membersihkannya satu minggu sekali setiap hari Minggu.” Nino mengangguk paham. “Jadwal bekerjamu sama seperti Aiba-chan atau...”

“Jadwal bekerjaku hari ini yaitu Kamis sore dan hari Minggu pagi.”

“Baguslah. Kalau begitu selamat bekerja, err...”

“Ah, namaku Ninomiya Kazunari. Mohon bantuannya, Ohno-san.” Ohno mengangguk pada perkenalan Nino.

“Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku ada di studioku.” Ujar Ohno yang kemudian masuk ke dalam studionya. Yap, sama sekali tidak seperti alpa yang ia bayangkan. Karena alpa yang biasa Nino temui di kampus atau pada umumnya, akan tertarik setiap mereka melihat atau merasakan kehadiran omega. Tapi Ohno seolah tidak peduli kalau Nino adalah omega. Atau mungkin dia malah tidak tahu kalau Nino omega? Nino menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin alpa tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan omega sedikit pun. Mungkin itu karena Ohno bukan alpa yang biasa Nino temui.

“Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya...?” Gumam Nino yang menyadari kalau dia tidak bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Nino menghela nafas dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

&*&*&*&*&*

Hari Minggu pagi itu, Nino sudah memulai pekerjaannya. Inilah yang ia tidak sukai saat pindah tempat bekerja. Memang jadwal ia bekerja berkurang sehari, tapi kali ini Nino harus bekerja pada hari Minggu, sudah begitu sejak pagi pula. Padahal sebelumnya Nino hanya bekerja di hari Senin, Rabu dan Kamis. Selama kurang dari setengah hari karena pagi atau siangnya ia pergi kuliah. Tapi sekarang, penyewa jasanya yang baru, meminta hari Minggu sebagai hari bekerjanya. Meskipun begitu, yang membuat Nino merasa terhibur hanya tips setelah ia selesai bekerja.

Hari pertama ia bekerja di _apartement_ Ohno, ia diberikan tips yang (memang benar kata Aiba) lebih besar jumlahnya dari penyewa jasanya yang lain. Tapi itupun karena _apartement_ Ohno lebih luas dari _apartement_ tempat ia bekerja sebelumnya. Dan baru bekerja setengah hari saja membuat punggung Nino terasa sakit karena ia harus membersihkan seluruh isi dan sudut _apartement_ itu. Orang lain yang tidak mengenal Nino seperti Aiba atau Jun, pasti akan mengira kalau sikap cuek dan pemalas Nino membuatnya tidak serius bekerja dan hanya menginginkan uang saja. Tapi Aiba dan Jun tahu kalau Nino tidak pernah main-main kalau ia sudah diberi kewajiban. Mengeluh atau tidak (Seringnya sih iya), Nino akan melakukan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh, meski kelihatan tidak niat. Jadi demi uang juga dia rela membersihkan _apartement_ besar Ohno asalkan dia mendapat tips yang cukup untuk membeli _game_ versi terbaru yang sedang diidamkannya.

“Ninomiya-kun?” Nino terperanjat mendengar Ohno memanggilnya. “Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu.”

“Ah! Tidak... Aku yang tadi tidak mendengarmu.” Kata Nino yang sejak tadi menyapu lantai ruang tamu.

“Jangan terlalu serius mengerjakannya. Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat dulu sebentar.”

“Aku belum lelah. Hanya sedikit mengantuk.” Bisik Nino di kalimat terakhirnya. Namun Ohno mendengar bisikan itu.

“Maaf ya karena menyuruhmu bekerja di hari Minggu pagi. Itu karena setiap hari Senin klienku selalu datang ke sini. Tapi kalau kau mau kau bisa datang agak siang.”

“Sungguh?” Ohno mengangguk. Nino tersenyum pada alpa, “ _Arigatou_ , Ohno-san.”

“Sama-sama. Oh, iya, aku harus pergi sebentar menemui temanku. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri?” Nino menaikan kedua alis tipisnya.

“Aku sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa kau yakin akan meninggalkan pekerja barumu di _apartement_ mu?” Ohno memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Maksudku tidakkah kau takut kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan di sini, seperti mencuri misalnya? Bukan berarti aku pencuri sih.” Nino malah merasa heran melihat Ohno tertawa kecil.

“Aku percaya Aiba-chan.” Nino semakin heran dengan jawaban Ohno. Seperti yang bisa membaca pikiran Nino, Ohno menjelaskan lagi padanya, “Aiba-chan bilang kalau yang menggantikannya bekerja di sini adalah teman sekampusnya. Dia meyakinkanku kalau kau adalah orang yang baik meskipun... suka mengeluh?” Dua kata terakhir menarik perhatian Nino. Aiba akan dia cekik saat bertemu nanti.

“Jadi dia sempat bicara begitu padamu.” Kata Nino yang berusaha melupakan kata-kata Aiba yang entah memujinya atau menjelek-jelekkannya di depan majikannya yang baru.

“Dia sempat ke sini berpamitan denganku sebentar, sebelum dia pergi ke Chiba. Aiba-chan sudah kuanggap teman, dia orang yang baik. Karena itu aku percaya padanya yang mempercayaimu.” Ohno melihat jam tangannya. “Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak akan lama. Sampai nanti.”

“Ah, maaf karena membuatmu terlambat pergi.” Ujar Nino sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Ohno menggeleng sambil tersenyum pada Nino.  Setelah Ohno pergi, Nino merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena perkataan majikannya yang bilang bahwa ia mempercayai Nino, meskipun mereka baru saling kenal. “Tunggu, kenapa aku tersenyum sendiri?” Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri dengan heran.

 

“Ninomiya-kun. Ninomiya-kun...!” Nino terkejut saat seseorang menggoyangkan bahunya. Dia semakin kaget saat tahu yang membangunkannya adalah Ohno yang juga alpa. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Ohno saat melihat wajah Nino yang nampak takut melihatnya, sudah begitu tubuhnya gemetaran dan bergeser lebih jauh ke sofa. Saat menyadari kalau yang dilihatnya bukan bayangan dari seseorang yang pernah ia kenal, Nino mengusap keringatnya yang sudah membasahi dahinya.

“Ma-maaf... Aku ketiduran.” Ohno mengangguk pelan, masih heran dengan sikap Nino tadi. “Tapi aku sudah membereskan studio dan ruanganmu yang lain. Dan aku kelelahan tadi, jadi aku ketiduran.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kan aku yang menyuruhmu untuk istirahat kalau kau lelah. Kau mau makan malam di sini?” Nino terdiam mendengar kata ‘makan malam’.

“Makan malam?” Tanya Nino yang pikirannya masih mengawang-awang.

“Iya, makan malam. Maaf ya karena aku pulang lebih lama dari yang kubilang tadi. Soalnya tadi aku membantu temanku dulu dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi baru pulang sekarang.” Nino menggeleng.

“Tidak masalah. Tapi sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang.”

“Kau tidak makan malam dulu?” Nino menggeleng lagi. “Apa kau makan siang tadi? Aku berniat menyuruhmu untuk makan siang dulu, karena aku terlambat pulang, tapi aku baru sadar tidak punya nomer ponselmu.”

“Aku belum makan siang.” Jawab Nino yang baru menyadari kalau perutnya belum mendapat asupan setelah lebih dari setengah hari bekerja, selain sarapan onigirinya tadi pagi. Untuk memperjelas jawaban Nino, perutnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa ia memang lapar.

“Maaf ya, karena aku penyewa yang tidak baik.” Balas Ohno yang kelihatan merasa bersalah. “Ini pilihlah makanan yang kau suka. Kita pesan makanan saja ya, aku juga belum makan malam karena buru-buru pulang tadi, mengingat kau juga masih di sini.” Nino menerima beberapa brosur yang berisi tulisan berupa menu dan nomor telepon restoran.

Nino masih bingung ia harus memesan apa. Kenapa tidak bikin saja sendiri? Atau bahan makanan Ohno sudah habis? Mungkin lebih cepat kalau memesan kali ya.

“Sudah ada yang ingin kau pesan?” Tanya Ohno yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya entah kapan ia ke kamar, Nino tidak menyadarinya karena terfokus pada brosur _delivery_ di depannya.

“Aku pesan ramen saja.”

“Kau yakin? Karena kalau ramen aku punya di lemari makanan. Kalau tidak salah sih masih ada. Sebentar biar kulihat.” Tanpa balasan dari Nino, Ohno ke dapurnya yang terlihat dari ruang tamu dan membuka lemari makanan yang dimaksud.

 Saat Ohno membuka lemari dapurnya, Nino sempat heran karena lemari dapur yang harusnya berisi bahan makanan itu tidak kosong. Malah sebaliknya, lemari tersebut berisi banyak bumbu-bumbu makanan dan makanan jenis siap saji.

“Ah, Ninomiya-kun, aku menemukannya. Masih ada satu lagi ramen yang tersisa. Kau mau?” Tanpa mendengarkan tawaran Ohno, Nino yang penasaran bertanya pada majikannya.

“Kau punya bahan makanan? Aku kira kau memesan makanan karena bahan makanannya sudah habis.” Ohno melihat kembali lemari dapurnya yang belum ia tutup.

“Oh ini. Ibuku memang suka mengisinya kalau ke sini, lebih sering sih adikku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak jadi aku selalu memesan makanan dari restoran.”

“Jadi maksudmu, bahan makanan itu akan terbuang sia-sia?” Ohno menggedikan bahunya. Nino menghela nafasnya. Jika ia jadi Ohno, bahan makanan itu akan cukup untuk dimakannya sampai dua atau tiga bulan ke depan. Itupun karena porsi makan Nino yang sedikit. Tapi orang normal yang bisa memasak bisa menghabiskan bahan makanan itu selama sebulan lebih atau dua bulan kurang.

“Kalau begitu izinkan aku memasak bahan makanan itu untuk makan malam.” Ohno kelihatan terkejut dengan tawaran Nino.

“Tapi itu tidak termasuk ke dalam tugas-tugasmu, kan?”

“Kalau begitu anggap saja, ini sebagai permintaan maafku yang tadi ketiduran di sofa mu.” Ucap Nino. Jika ia tidur di sofa orang lain yang juga pemiliknya alpa, mungkin Nino akan dimarahi karena sikapnya yang tidak sopan. Tetapi Ohno kelihatannya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan tidak melihat Nino yang merupakan omega seperti alpa pada umumnya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.” Balas Ohno sambil tersenyum melihat Nino yang mulai bekerja membuatkan mereka makan malam.

&*&*&*&*&*

“...Apa?” Kata Jun dengan kalem. Matanya tidak lepas dari buku yang dibacanya. Namun ia bisa merasakan tatapan Nino yang seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

“Kau tahu kenapa, J.”

“Aku tidak tahu.” Elak Jun yang masih berusaha menghiraukan tatapan maut sahabatnya itu.

Jun tahu kalau Nino adalah omega yang keras dibandingkan omega lain yang ia kenal. Namun Nino sudah berteman dengannya sejak SMP, jadi mau sekeras kepala apapun Nino, Jun tidak peduli karena ia tahu yang terbaik untuk Nino. Karena Jun sudah menganggap Nino sebagai saudara yang ingin ia lindungi, bukan karena Nino adalah omega saja, tetapi karena Nino sudah mengalami hal buruk di masa lalunya. Karena itu siapapun yang menyakiti Nino akan berurusan dengannya. Nino sendiri sadar kalau Jun dekat dengannya bukan karena ia yang alpa menginginkan Nino sebagai omeganya, tetapi karena Jun yang terlalu bersimpati pada orang lain meski Jun sendiri tidak mengakuinya. Tapi lama kelamaan Nino yang merasa Jun berbahaya karena dia alpa, akhirnya luluh juga pada Jun dan merasa kalau Jun hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan geraman dan tatapan Jun yang tajam setiap kali ada alpa atau beta yang memperhatikan Nino terlalu lama. Orang lain kadang beranggapan kalau Nino adalah omeganya, jadi tidak akan ada alpa yang berani mendekati Nino. Namun hanya Nino, Aiba dan Toma yang teman dekat Jun yang tahu kalau Jun hanya ingin melindungi Nino sebagai sahabatnya tanpa pamrih apapun.

“Kau tahu jelas, Matsumoto si alis tebal.” Lanjut Nino yang tetap keras kepala berusaha menyalahkan Jun yang sudah setahun menjabat sebagai atasannya di tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Jun dimodali oleh ayahnya untuk mendirikan perusahaan penyewaan _cleaning service_ sejak ia mulai kuliah dan Nino bekerja _part time_ di sana demi memenuhi kebutuhan ( _game_ )nya. Itupun karena swalayan tempat sebelum ia bekerja membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi ketika ia bertugas sebagai kasir yang mengharuskannya bertemu dengan banyak alpa atau beta.

“Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku ‘alis tebal’? Aku tidak mau orang lain memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.”

“Baiklah, aku ralat. Kau tahu jelas, ulat bulu tebal?” Jun menutup bukunya dan memicingkan matanya pada Nino.

“Nino, jangan mulai mengeluh lagi soal pekerjaanmu.”

“Tapi—“

“Sudah kubilang tidak ada ‘tapi’. Dan kau tahu betul kalau pemilik _apartement_ tempatmu yang baru membayar tips yang lebih tinggi, kan?”

“Bagaimana kau—“

“Aku tahu karena Ohno-san itu memang orang terpandang. Sudahkah kau mendengar Ohno Hotel? Ayahnya presiden utama hotel itu.”

“...Apa?”

“Ya, dan Ohno-san juga pelukis. Dia juga orang baik seperti yang dikatakan Aiba, meski aku sendiri belum bertemu langsung dengannya. Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak memberikanmu tips yang tinggi.”

“Iya aku tahu—“

“Dan _apartementnya_ luas. Makanya aku tahu kalau pekerjaanmu yang pasti membuatmu lebih lelah dari biasanya meskipun hanya dua hari, pasti tetap sebanding dengan tips yang kau terima. Bahkan lebih. Jadi berhentilah mengeluh karena kau masih mendapat gaji dan tips untuk membeli _game_ bodohmu itu.” Nino menatap Jun dua kali lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Jun berdehem dan berpura-pura tidak sadar aura Nino sedikit berubah. Ia yang seorang alpa tentu dapat merasakan sisi emosional omega. Dan jika dengan hanya tatapan dan aura saja dapat membunuh, Jun pasti sudah habis sekarang.

“Bisakah kau tidak memotong perkataanku setiap kali aku bicara?”

“Tidak masalah, karena aku mau pergi sekarang.” Kata Jun masih menghindari tatapan maut Nino. “Sampai nanti, Nino. Dan jangan malas bekerja.” Timpal Jun dengan nada yang sedikit iseng. Nino memukul meja dengan kesal saat ia melihat sahabatnya itu kabur. Beberapa orang di perpustakaan itu melirik ke arahnya dan menyuruh Nino untuk tidak berisik.

“Hanya karena si ulat bulu itu atasanku!” Cerca Nino dengan kemarahannya yang meluap. Alpa yang melihat dan berjalan di depannya terkejut saat Nino memelototinya dengan aura berapi-api.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Ninomiya-kun, kau mengambil kuliah jurusan apa?” Tanya Ohno memecah keheningan mereka saat makan malam. Tadinya Nino menolak makan malam lagi di _apartement_ Ohno, tapi melihat wajah Ohno yang kelihatan kecewa (mungkin karena Ohno kecewa ia akan memesan makanan lagi malam itu?), Nino memutuskan untuk memasak dan makan malam di sana lagi. Anggap saja penghematan, pikir Nino.

“Aku mengambil jurusan akuntansi.”

“Wow, pasti sulit ya.” Nino menggedikan bahu.

“Asalkan teliti dan bisa menghitung, aku rasa sudah cukup. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak sepintar itu sih.” Jelas Nino, tidak mau terdengar sombong karena dia mendapat nilai bagus di setiap mata kuliahnya meskipun pekerjaannya hanya bermain _game_ sepanjang waktu.

“Aku bisa tahu kalau Ninomiya-kun orang yang pandai. Dan juga pekerja keras.” Kedua pipi Nino merona begitu mendengar pujian sang alpa yang entah kenapa tidak membuatnya gelisah seperti alpa lain yang bicara atau berada di dekatnya. “Dari cara bicaramu saja sudah bisa kuketahui.”

“Maaf kalau cara bicaraku agak sedikit kasar atau ada yang menyinggungmu.” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ninomiya-kun hanya jujur. Aku juga begitu, tidak bisa bicara bohong.” Ohno mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mendengar jelas bisikan Nino. “Kau bilang apa, Ninomiya-kun?”

“Kau bisa memanggilku ‘Nino’.” Ohno tersenyum lagi.

“Terima kasih telah memasak makan malam, Nino.” Kata Ohno yang seolah mencoba mengucapkan nama Nino.

Nino mengangguk dan untuk alasan yang membingungkan dirinya sendiri, ia merasa tersipu.

“Maaf ya, kau jadi pulang terlalu malam, Nino.” Ujar Ohno saat mereka selesai makan malam dan membersihkan peralatan makan. Nino menggeleng.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku pulang sekarang, Ohno-san.” Ohno mengangguk.

“Terima kasih untuk hari ini.” Seru Ohno pada Nino yang berjalan cepat menuju _lift_. Ohno melihat Nino mengangguk sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup. Nino melihat jam tangannya dan mengutuk dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah suka pulang di atas jam 9 malam. Sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ponselnya berdering.

“Halo, J.”

“Nino, di mana kau?” Itu Jun dengan nada yang tepatnya menanyakan ‘Kenapa kau belum kembali?’. Nino sudah biasa dengan kekhawatiran Aiba atau Jun hanya karena mereka tahu Nino tidak suka pulang di atas jam 9 malam dan status Nino yang omega.

“Aku baru mau kembali ke kantormu.” Dari jauh saja, Nino bisa tahu kalau Jun menaikan salah satu atau kedua alisnya yang tebal.

“Kau masih bekerja sampai jam segini?”

“Tepatnya aku makan malam dulu tadi setelah selesai bekerja di _apartement_ Ohno-san.”

“Kalau begitu cepatlah ke kantor dan kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu.”

“Iya, aku tahu. Bagaimana mau cepat ke kantor kalau kau mengajakku mengobrol terus?” Jun memutar bola matanya, Nino tahu itu. Dia sudah tahu betul gerak-gerik Jun atau Aiba (yang lebih mudah ditebak) meski tidak melihat mereka secara langsung.

“Jangan ngebut dan jaga dirimu.” Nino langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa menjawab peringatan dari Jun. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil kantornya dan mulai menyetir. Namun sebelum sampai di kantor, mobil yang dikendarai Nino berhenti mendadak.

“Lho, kok...?” Untungnya Nino tidak suka mengebut, jadi saat mobil tiba-tiba mogok, dia masih bisa mengerem. “Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti sih?” Keluh Nino yang terus mencoba menghidupkan mesinnya namun sama sekali tidak mau menyala. Nino terpaksa keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa mesinnya, kalau-kalau memang ada masalah.

Nino menggigit bibirnya karena melihat salah satu ban mobilnya yang kempes.

“Bagus. Bukan saja mesinnya mati, tapi ban mobilnya juga kempes.” Nino mengusap wajahnya. Ia melihat kembali jam tangan yang menunjuk angka 09.25. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran meskipun malam itu udara terasa dingin, Nino menggelengkan kepala. Bayangan di benaknya mulai muncul meskipun buram.

Ia tidak begitu mendengar kalau dari jauh terdengar suara-suara yang mulai mendekat.

“Halo, teman kecil... Apa kau butuh bantuan?” Nino sedikit terperanjat mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menelan ludahnya dan menghindari sumber suara itu. “Hei, apa kau mendengarku?” Nino merasa dua atau tiga orang yang bersama orang yang mengajaknya bicara mencoba mengendus bau Nino.

“Dia omega, _boss_.” Ucap salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Beberapa suara mengeluarkan suara tawa, diikuti siulan dari beberapa diantaranya.

“Sepertinya malam ini kita bisa main-main sebentar.” Timpal suara lain. Nino yang masih terdiam mendengar orang-orang itu, merasa gusar dan berniat masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya dan tidak lama orang-orang yang bicara tadi mengitari Nino. Jika saat itu Nino dikerubungi oleh mereka saat siang hari atau sore hari, Nino masih bisa melawannya. Namun keadaan Nino sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan mereka, bahkan melepaskan genggaman tangan saja Nino merasa tidak berdaya.

“Hei, tenanglah. Jangan buru-buru pergi, omega...”

“Ya, kita masih bisa main-main sebelum kau pergi.” Mereka menyeringai melihat Nino yang kelihatan gelisah dan takut.

“Lepaskan!” Ketiga orang itu saling bertatapan dan tertawa.

“Sebagai omega, kau galak juga ya...”

“Tidak apa-apa, _boss_. Semakin melawan kan semakin seru.” Ujar salah satu orang itu sambil tertawa.

“Harusnya kau bersikap manis, omega. Pekerjaanmu kan melayani kami, alpa dan beta.” Kedua orang lain tertawa lagi, senang melihat wajah Nino yang menunjukan marah namun masih tidak melakukan apa-apa. “Kau semakin manis kalau marah, omegaku...” Timpal _boss_ salah satu orang itu sambil mengelus pipi halus Nino. Nino yang merasa jijik disentuh, meludahi wajah orang yang adalah _boss_ kedua orang lain.

“Hanya itu yang pantas diterima oleh alpa sepertimu.” Sahut Nino dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

“Omega kurang ajar!! Beraninya kau!” Nino terkejut saat orang yang ia ludahi menamparnya. “Bawa dia ke markas! Dia akan tahu kalau omega seharusnya jadi budak alpa!” Kedua orang lainnya menyeret Nino dengan paksa. Nino berusaha melepaskan diri, namun usahanya sia-sia karena ia tidak sekuat yang biasanya.

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat yang merupakan markas ketiga orang tadi, Nino didorong hingga terjatuh oleh kedua orang yang menyeretnya.

“Pukuli dia.” Suruh _boss_ dari kedua orang tadi yang kemudian dipatuhi. Nino dipukuli berkali-kali secara bergantian, hingga darahnya mengalir dari pelipis. Setelah babak belur dan tidak berdaya dipukuli oleh dua orang tadi, _boss_ kedua orang itu menyuruh anak buahnya menyingkir. “Ini saatnya pertunjukan.” Bisik orang itu sembari menyeringai.

Nino yang tahu maksud orang itu dan kedua anak buahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Bayangan-bayangan yang ia lihat di benaknya muncul kembali. Bayangan darah serta tangan-tangan yang memukulinya, serta bayangan seseorang yang air matanya jatuh terbayang oleh Nino. Nino merasa jauh lebih takut karena kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang hampir tidak jauh beda dengan kenangan buruk yang paling ia ingin lupakan.

“Bersiaplah, omega... Memang akan lebih sakit jika kau tidak dalam masa siklus panasmu. Tapi masih akan terasa nikmat.” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua matanya yang sudah mengalirkan air mata.

“Sikat _, boss_!” Seru kedua anak buahnya tidak sabar. Sebelum _boss_ mereka membuka celana panjang Nino, sebuah pukulan keras mengenai kedua anak buah _boss_ itu. Mereka berseru kesakitan menerima pukulan dari sebuah kayu. Mendengar seruan kedua anak buahnya, _boss_ itu menoleh ke belakang sebelum terkena pukulan kayu itu juga.

“Siapa kau?!” Seru _boss_ itu yang tak terima aksi bejatnya tertahan.

“Menyingkir darinya atau kalian kupanggilkan polisi sekarang juga!” Balas orang itu sambil mengambil ponselnya. Kedua anak buah _boss_ itu sudah terlanjur terluka dan _boss_ itu tidak mau polisi menangkapnya, jadi dia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Nino yang sudah pingsan entah sejak kapan. Setelah ketiga orang jahat itu lari, orang yang datang menyelamatkan Nino itu menghela nafas dan menyeka keringatnya. Ia membuang kayu besar yang dipakainya untuk memukul penjahat itu lalu melihat keadaan Nino yang sudah pingsan.

“Lukanya parah sekali.” Bisik orang itu saat melihat wajah Nino yang babak belur karena dipukuli oleh orang-orang tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Nino berdering lagi. Orang itu mengangkat telepon Nino, siapa tahu orang meneleponnya tahu harus dibawa kemana Nino, apa ke rumah sakit atau ke _apartement_ nya.

“Oi, kau ke mana saja sih?! Kenapa lama sekali?!” Geram orang yang menelepon itu.

“Halo, aku bukan pemilik ponsel ini yang sedang bicara.” Orang yang tadinya marah itu terdiam sejenak. “Aku menemukan pemilik ponsel ini di gudang bekas di sekitar daerah Taito. Dia dipukuli para alpa dan beta yang merupakan penjahat.”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Uh...” Nino bangun dengan keadaan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. “Aduh...” Rintihnya. Nino yang belum sadar sepenuhnya, mulai terbayang masa lalunya. “ _Okaasan_...” Bisiknya sambil meremas seprei yang dia tiduri.

“Nino... Hei, Nino.”

“ _Okaasan_... _Neechan_...” Jun menatap Nino dengan khawatir.

“Nino, bangun... Sadarlah. Ini aku Jun.” Kali ini Nino benar-benar terbangun dan langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar.

“Jun...” Jun menatap Nino dan menghela nafas. Ia mengambil segelas air penuh dan disodorkannya pada Nino.

“Minumlah, kau pasti haus karena baru sadar setelah dua hari pingsan.”

“Aku pingsan selama itu?” Jun mengangguk. Ia membantu Nino mendekatkan gelas ke bibir Nino yang mulai meneguk air sampai habis secara perlahan.

“Seseorang menolongmu dan membawamu ke sini.” Jelas Jun sebelum Nino bertanya lebih lanjut. Nino baru menyadari kalau kamar yang ditempatinya bukanlah kamar di _apartement_ nya atau _apartement_ Jun, tetapi rumah sakit.

“Siapa?” Tanya Nino dengan suaranya yang masih serak karena belum meminum air selama ia pingsan.

“Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Aku juga tidak sempat bertanya karena panik melihatmu babak belur dan hampir di... Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau di sini dan selamat.” Nino terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jun. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa karena yang menolongnya bukan seseorang yang ia harapkan.

“Mobilmu...”

“Sudah kubawa ke bengkel. Ada orang yang menemukannya dan menelepon kantor dari nomor telepon yang tertera di mobil. Lain kali periksa mobilnya sebelum kau pergi ya.” Nino mengangguk. “Dan langsung pulang setelah kau selesai bekerja.” Nino mengangguk lagi. Sebelum Jun menasihati Nino lagi, kamar rumah sakit terbuka.

“Nino!!” Seru Aiba yang hendak memeluk Nino namun (untungnya) dihentikan oleh Jun. “Jun-pon lepaskan aku! Aku mau memeluk Nino!”

“Kalau kau memeluknya sekarang, tubuhnya akan hancur, Masaki!” Pungkas Jun, membuat mata Aiba berkaca-kaca dan cemberut.

“Aku sudah lebih baik, Aiba. Setidaknya, lebih baik karena aku sudah aman di sini bersama kalian.” Kata Nino pada Aiba yang mulai dilepaskan oleh Jun karena sudah tidak terlalu bernafsu memeluk sang omega.

“Kau bodoh! Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu!” Sahut Aiba dengan nada kesal tapi terdengar penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Ia akhirnya memeluk Nino dengan cukup erat namun berhati-hati, takut kalau tubuh Nino akan remuk. Nino menepuk-nepuk kepala Aiba sambil tertawa pelan.

“Maafkan aku...” Bisik Nino, tidak hanya kepada Aiba tetapi pada Jun yang menatap kedua sahabatnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jun dan Aiba meninggalkan Nino untuk beristirahat.

“Nino, kami pulang dulu ya.” Nino mengangguk.

“Jangan kotori _apartement_ ku.” Kata Nino mengingatkan Aiba yang hanya membalasnya dengan tawa. Karena Aiba datang dari Chiba setelah mendengar dari Jun kalau dia diserang, ia jadi menumpang di _apartement_ Nino dan berniat untuk merawat Nino sampai keadaan Nino lebih baik.

“Nino, kau jangan khawatir tentang pekerjaanmu besok. Toma akan menggantikanmu sampai kau kembali bekerja nanti.” Nino mengangguk. Ia ingin bilang kalau Jun tidak perlu menggantikan Nino untuk bekerja pada hari Minggu besok. Namun dengan keadaan Nino yang belum pulih, tidak mungkin untuknya mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah di _apartement_ Ohno yang luas itu. “Beristirahatlah.” Timpal Jun sebelum menutup pintu kamar Nino.

&*&*&*&*&*

Nino tidak kuliah sampai tiga hari kemudian. Jun dan Aiba memaksanya untuk istirahat sampai keadaannya benar-benar pulih dan siap untuk kuliah maupun bekerja. Dan hari Kamisnya, Nino mulai bekerja lagi. Namun sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu Ohno membukakan pintu, tapi sang alpa tidak menjawab bel _apartement_ nya. Nino mencoba membunyikan bel lagi, sebelum ia menyerah dan berniat menghubungi Ohno. Untungnya mereka sudah bertukar nomor ponsel kalau-kalau Nino terlambat bekerja. Tapi sebelum Nino menekan tombol panggilan Ohno, pintu _apartement_ alpa itu terbuka.

Namun bukan Ohno yang membuka pintu itu.

“Kau siapa ya?” Tanya seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan wajahnya yang manis. Dia omega.

“Aku...”

“Nino, kau sudah datang. Maaf ya, aku tadi ketiduran.”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang ya. Jaga dirimu, Toshi.” Kata gadis itu dan kemudian mencium pipi Ohno.

“Kau yakin pulang sendiri?” Omega itu mengangguk dan memeluk Ohno sebelum membalas perkataan Ohno.

“Aku akan mengabari kalau sudah sampai. Jaga dirimu!” Ohno mengangguk dan melihat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

“Nino, ayo masuk.” Nino menelan ludah, dan tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman melihat kedua orang di depannya bersikap mesra. Sudah begitu rambut Ohno lebih berantakan dari biasanya. “Tadi Mi-chan bilang ada tamu. Aku kira dia bohong, dia juga ketiduran tadi. Aku lupa kalau kau bekerja hari ini, maaf ya.”

Nino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku dihubungi pegawai di kantormu, kalau kau sakit hari Minggu kemarin. Makanya seseorang bernama Ikuta menggantikanmu. Kau sakit apa?” Nino akhirnya menatap Ohno saat Ohno berbicara lagi padanya.

“Bukan sakit yang parah. Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang.” Jawab Nino dengan senyum terpaksa. Ohno masih menatapnya dan memperhatikan lebam yang masih belum hilang akibat babak telur yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu.

“Nino, wajahmu kenapa?” Tanya Ohno lagi, sembari jari-jarinya menggapai bagian wajah Nino yang lebamnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Menerima sentuhan Ohno, membuat Nino tercekat dan tubuhnya otomatis menjauh. “Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu.”

“A-aku tidak apa-apa, Ohno-san.”

“Tapi—”

“Aku akan mulai bekerja sekarang sebelum malam.” Kata Nino yang mengambil peralatan kebersihannya, dan berusaha menjauhi Ohno. Ohno sendiri hanya heran melihat sikap Nino yang berbeda dari hari terakhir ia bekerja. Namun ia tidak mau memaksa Nino bicara kalau ia tidak mau, jadi Ohno memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya agar lebih segar, lalu kembali ke studionya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ohno mendengar pintu studionya diketuk. “Masuk.”

“Ohno-san,” Panggil Nino yang membuka pintu studio. Ohno yang selesai membersihkan tangannya dari tinta lukis, beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Aku sudah selesai bekerja.”

“Kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam sekarang.” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan Ohno yang terlihat heran. “Ada apa?”

“Aku lebih baik makan malam di rumah.”

“Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Aku akan membantumu kali ini, agar makanannya lebih cepat selesai.” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

“Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa.” Nino tidak mendengar respon dari Ohno dan tidak melihat ekspresi Ohno yang kelihatan kecewa karena penolakannya.

“Apa ada seseorang... Yang menunggumu di rumah?” Kali ini Nino menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ohno tersenyum pada Nino. “Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Nino.”

“ _Hai, arigatou_.”

“Ah, ini tipsmu. Sampai jumpa hari Minggu nanti.”

“Sampai jumpa, Ohno-san.” Nino lalu pergi setelah ia menerima tips dari Ohno. Setelah Nino pergi, Ohno menghela nafas dan mengambil ponselnya. Kali ini ia harus memesan makanan lagi, meski ia sudah mulai menantikan masakan yang dibuatkan oleh Nino untuknya.

Di dalam mobil, Nino menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia ingin tinggal dan makan malam dengan Ohno, namun ia masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya hari Kamis minggu lalu. Seperti biasanya Nino juga tidak mau pulang di atas jam 9 malam, dan kejadian sebelumnya memperburuk keadaan saja. Ditambah lagi perasaan aneh yang Nino rasakan ketika ia melihat gadis tadi, omega, keluar dari _apartement_ Ohno.

“Aku ini berpikir apa sih...? Tentu saja alpa sekaya dan sebaik Ohno-san bisa mendapatkan omega atau beta dengan mudah.” Gumamnya pada dirinya, dan memikirkan hal itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya sakit. Ponsel Nino bergetar dan dibacanya pesan dari Jun yang menanyakan pekerjaannya sudah selesai atau belum. Nino mengirimkan pesan balasan dan mulai menyalakan mobil dinasnya yang baru diperbaiki di bengkel beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan _apartement_ Ohno dengan hati yang hampa.

&*&*&*&*&*

Ohno merasa kalau Nino semakin menjauhinya, entah karena alasan apa. Namun yang Ohno lihat, sejak awal pun Nino kelihatan takut jika mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Nino juga menghindari tatapan Ohno sejak dia mulai bekerja lagi semenjak sakit. Dia seperti orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Meskipun Ohno masih penasaran dengan lebam yang membekas di wajah Nino minggu kemarin, dia tidak berani menanyakan penyebabnya pada Nino dalam keadaan Nino yang masih menjaga jarak dengannya. Namun begitu, Ohno tidak bisa membendung kekhawatirannya pada Nino.

“Apa karena Nino itu omega...?” Pikir Ohno di dalam hati. Sisi alpanya sudah pasti bisa merasakan dan mengetahui sisi emosional seorang omega. Tapi Ohno tidak tahu kalau yang ia rasakan pada Nino lebih kuat untuk menariknya merasakan sisi emosional di dalam diri omega Nino. Dan jelas sekali yang Nino rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan takut, waspada, dan gelisah.

“Ohno-san,” Panggil Nino. “Aku sudah selesai bekerja.” Ohno mengangguk dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil amplop yang ia selalu siapkan sebagai tips.

“Terima kasih atas kerjamu hari ini.” Nino menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan mengangguk. “Nino,” Kata Ohno sebelum Nino pergi berpamitan.

“Ya?”

“Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?” Nino melihat jam dinding di _apartement_ Ohno dan bersiap untuk menolak Ohno sebelum Ohno mencegahnya. “Sebentar saja. Kalau kau pulang terlalu malam, aku bisa mengantarmu.” Nino menggigit bibirnya, berpikir sebelum ia menolak atau menerima permintaan Ohno.

“Baiklah.” Ohno menghela nafas yang tidak sadar ditahannya.

“Duduklah.” Ajak Ohno yang juga duduk tidak jauh dari Nino. Setidaknya, jarak mereka duduk membuat Nino lebih tenang. “Apa yang terjadi?” Nino nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Ohno yang tiba-tiba.

“Apanya?”

“Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, Nino. Sebelumnya kau tidak menolak makan malam di sini. Dan kau tidak keberatan mengajakku bicara walaupun tidak banyak. Tapi melihat sikapmu lebih diam dari biasanya membuatku bingung.”

“Aku memang orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Apalagi dengan orang yang tidak begitu kukenal.”

“Apa aku orang asing bagimu?”

“Aku bilang ‘orang yang tidak begitu kukenal’. Bukan orang asing.” Ohno menekan hidungnya.

“Lalu kenapa kau seolah-olah menghindariku?” Nino tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Ohno. “Aku tahu kalau kita baru mengenal tiga minggu, dan aku tidak memaksamu untuk berteman denganku. Tapi aku hanya heran, apakah aku... Apakah aku...” Nino mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan melihat Ohno terdiam sejenak.

“Ohno-san?” Ohno akhirnya menatap matanya. Seketika Nino tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan sang alpa.

“Nino, apa kau takut padaku?” Nino tidak bergeming sama sekali. “Aku tahu kebanyakan alpa, pada umumnya bersikap agresif pada omega. Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka. Setidaknya, aku tidak seperti itu jika aku hanya menganggap omega itu sebagai temanku.” Penjelasan itu entah membuat Nino merasa lebih tenang atau malah membuatnya sedih dan dadanya terasa sesak. Karena perasaan sakit di hatinya yang Nino sendiri tidak tahu ia rasakan dan masih ia rasakan semenjak melihat gadis omega bersama Ohno di _apartement_ nya.

Ohno merasakannya. Sisi emosional omega Nino terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Membuat Ohno sulit menelan ludah.

“Nino, kau tidak apa-apa?” Bisik Ohno saat melihat wajah Nino yang mulai pucat. Nino tiba-tiba berdiri.

“Aku harus pulang sekarang.” Balas Nino yang kemudian lari dan keluar dari _apartement_ Ohno.

“Nino!” Sahutan Ohno terdengar percuma karena Nino sudah turun dengan _lift_. Ohno mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Sisi alpanya ingin mengejar Nino, namun sisinya yang lain ingin memberikan ruang pada sikap Nino yang tidak menentu sekarang ini. “Ada apa denganku?!” Decak Ohno yang frustasi.

 

“Ninomiya!” Panggil Jun dengan nada kesal sekaligus panik. “Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau di dalam kamarmu!” Sahutnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya itu. Jun sudah panik saat Nino tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponnya karena ia tidak juga kembali ke kantor seperti yang dijanjikannya setelah bekerja. Tapi setelah melihat mobil dinasnya ada di parkiran _apartement_ Nino, Jun langsung tahu kalau Nino sudah kembali ke _apartement_ nya tanpa ke kantor dulu menyimpan mobil. Setidaknya, Jun merasa lebih tenang Nino pulang dengan selamat. Mungkin ia akan lebih tenang kalau sahabat omeganya itu menjawab panggilan Jun atau keluar dari kamarnya.

Jun menghela nafas agar kemarahannya bisa hilang.

“Nino, kalau kau tidak keluar—”

“Aku baik-baik saja, J. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu. Kalau kau mau ambil mobil, kuncinya ada di meja ruang tamu.” Kata Nino dengan suara yang sedikit pelan. Jun tidak akan bisa mendengarnya kalau ia tidak berada di depan pintu kamar Nino. Jun menghela nafas lagi. Ia tahu kalau Nino tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya karena ia keras kepala. Dengan cepat Jun mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di meja ruang tamu.

“Setidaknya, kabari aku kalau kau baik-baik saja.” Sahut Jun lagi di depan pintu kamar Nino. Jun bisa mendengar Nino membisikan kata maaf dari dalam kamarnya. Tahu kalau Nino tetap ingin ditinggalkan, Jun pergi dari sana.

Sementara dari dalam kamar, Nino masih berharap air matanya akan berhenti mengalir. Hatinya masih merasa sakit dengan kata-kata Ohno yang mungkin tidak sengaja dikatakannya. Mungkin kata-kata itu dikatakan dengan maksud menenangkan Nino, agar Nino tidak takut padanya yang berstatus sebagai alpa. Tapi Nino tetap tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang merasa kalau dia mungkin punya ikatan dengan Ohno meski mereka belum lama saling mengenal.

“Aku harus minta maaf pada Ohno-san. Dia pasti semakin bingung dengan sikapku tadi.” Ujar Nino pada dirinya sendiri. “Ini bukan salahnya. Aku yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. Mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan alpa yang bukan sahabatku seperti Jun.” Kata Nino meyakinkan dirinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Lalu bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada sang alpa ketika ia bekerja lagi hari Minggu nanti.

&*&*&*&*&*

Pagi itu Nino merasa kalut. Ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan skenario apa yang bisa ia katakan pada Ohno. Jun menghubunginya semalam untuk memastikan keadaaannya dan menanyakan apakah dia akan bekerja hari itu. Nino berusaha meyakinkan Jun kalau dia tidak apa-apa, dan mengingatkan Jun kalau dia tidak butuh ibu kedua untuk terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

“Demi Tuhan, J. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan datang bekerja hari ini.” Sahut Nino saat dia sedang bersiap-siap ke kantor untuk mengambil mobil dinasnya.

“Kau yakin?”

“Jangan mulai lagi, J.” Nino berterima kasih karena Jun masih selalu ada untuknya sebagai sahabat. Tapi terkadang kekhawatiran sang alpa itu membuatnya jengkel. Kadang Aiba selalu bercanda mengatakan kalau Jun lebih cocok menjadi alpanya. Tapi mereka bertiga tahu kalau Jun hanyalah Nino anggap sebagai sahabat dan saudara meskipun mereka berstatus alpa dan omega.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin _mood_ mu jadi jelek sebelum bekerja.”

“Itu lebih baik. Aku pergi ke kantor sekarang ya. Nanti terlambat ke _apartement_ Ohno-san.” Nino menutup ponselnya dan pergi ke kantor. Sesampainya di kantor dan mengambil mobil, ia langsung ke _apartement_ Ohno. Nino diam sejenak di dalam mobil sebelum ia memulai ritual kerjanya. Sebelum ia menghadap sang alpa, Nino menghela nafas dan meneguk air minum yang ia bawa. Sudah beberapa hari ini Nino selalu merasa lebih haus dari biasanya, dan keringatnya tidak berhenti jatuh dari pelipis atau tubuhnya. Ia sadar kalau masa sirkulasi panasnya sudah dekat. Tapi Nino masih punya waktu untuk mempersiapkannya, dan karena itu ia ingin meluruskan masalahnya dulu dengan Ohno, sebelum ia minta izin cuti pada Jun.

Nino melangkah keluar dari _lift_ dengan langkah berat. Bukan karena alat kebersihan yang ia bawa, tapi karena ia merasa pusing dan lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Nino menekan bel _apartement_ Ohno. Tidak ada jawaban sampai ia menunggu beberapa menit. Nino mendengar suara pintu _apartement_ sebelah Ohno terbuka dan melihat ibu beta paruh baya keluar dari _apartement_ nya.

“Apa kau dari perusahaan penyewaan _cleaning service_?” Nino menoleh pada ibu beta yang ia sadar menyapanya.

“Ah, iya benar.” Ibu beta itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan kunci _apartement_.

“Ohno-kun menitipkan ini. Ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi, dan mengatakan akan kembali setelah makan siang. Dia memintaku memberikan ini pada pekerja penyewaan _cleaning service_ yang datang.” Nino menerima kunci dari ibu beta itu dan tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, bu.” Ibu beta itu membalas senyum Nino dan masuk kembali ke _apartement_ nya. Nino membuka pintu _apartement_ Ohno dengan kunci yang dititipkan ibu beta tadi padanya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Namun setelah hampir dua jam bekerja, tubuh Nino mulai terasa lebih panas. Ia berusaha mengurangi rasa panas ditubuhnya dengan minum air dingin dari kulkas Ohno. Peluhnya kembali jatuh dan mengalir lebih deras, seolah Nino sedang berada dekat dengan api. Dia berusaha menggapai tas yang dibawanya dengan peralatan kebersihan dan merogoh sesuatu yang tidak ditemukannya.

_'Kumohon jangan sekarang..._ _'_ Pikir Nino yang mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya yang memang hanya ada dompet dan sapu tangan. _‘Jun... Aku harus hubungi Jun...'_ Namun tubuhnya merasa tak kuat untuk menekan tombol di ponselnya. Nino jatuh di atas sofa dengan energi yang hampir terkuras dari dalam tubuhnya.

Bau sekitarnya semakin membuat tubuhnya bereaksi. Sisi omeganya menginginkan alpa yang bisa menenangkan tubuh dan rasa panasnya yang begitu meluap.

“Sial...” Kutuk Nino dengan suara parau. ' _Lari! Lari!!_ _'_ Seru suara di dalam kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu _apartement_ dibuka. Diikuti suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. “Sial...” Umpat Nino lagi, namun itu adalah kata terakhir yang ia bisikan sebelum mencium bau yang membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Sepasang mata menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sebagai omega, Nino hanya bisa pasrah jika hari itu adalah hari terakhir baginya sebagai perjaka.

“Alpa...” Bisik Nino dengan lirih. Matanya tidak lepas dari sorotan tajam kedua mata alpa yang mendekatinya perlahan.

 

“Aku tidak mengerti, Sho-kun.”

“Mungkin kau menyukainya.” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kau tidak menyukainya?”

“Tidak, maksudku... Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sisi alpaku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat terhadap Nino.” Sho menatap sahabatnya dengan simpati. “Aku mencoba bicara padanya dan bertanya kenapa dia bersikap tiba-tiba menjauhiku. Tapi wajahnya pucat dan dia tiba-tiba lari.”

“Hari ini dia bekerja, kan?” Ohno mengangguk. “Kalau begitu kau coba bicara dengannya lagi. Kalau hanya merasa bingung, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu. Aku masih yakin kalau kau mungkin memiliki perasaan padanya, bukan hanya karena kau alpa dan dia omega.”

“Meskipun aku memang memiliki perasaan pada Nino, percuma saja.” Ohno melihat Sho menaikan sebelah alisnya. “Nino sudah memiliki alpa lain.”

“Dia sudah di _claim_?”

“Entahlah,” Jawaban singkat Ohno membuat Sho semakin bingung. “Nino hanya bilang kalau ada seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah setiap aku mengajaknya makan malam atau bicara setelah selesai bekerja.”

“Dia bisa saja bohong, Satoshi-kun.”

“Tapi aku mencium bau alpa dari tubuhnya, Sho-kun. Awal dia bekerja memang tidak begitu kuat, tapi setelah ia bolos karena sakit waktu itu, bau dari alpa lain tercium cukup jelas.”

“Iya, tapi Satoshi-kun, kau tahu kan kalau seorang omega sudah resmi dimiliki alpa adalah tanda _claim_ di leher mereka. Kalau omega belum di _claim_ , mereka belum resmi dimiliki alpa atau beta lain.”

“Aku tidak tahu, Sho-kun. Aku tidak tahu... Kecuali jika Nino dipaksa oleh alpa itu.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Sebelum Nino bekerja lagi ketika dia bolos karena sakit, terdapat bekas lebam yang belum hilang dari wajahnya. Apa itu perbuatan alpa yang baunya tercium itu? Apa mungkin alpa itu berbuat jahat pada Nino?”

“Kita tidak bisa berpikir begitu sebelum memiliki bukti yang kuat, Satoshi-kun.” Sho menggenggam tangan Ohno dan tersenyum padanya. “Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau memang Nino itu jaga jarak denganmu, kau biarkan saja dia dulu sampai dia benar-benar tenang. Barulah kau dekati dia lagi.” Ohno mengangguk pada saran Sho.

“ _Arigatou_ , Sho-kun.” Ohno pulang setelah ia selesai makan siang, ia mengirim pesan pada Nino untuk makan siang dulu sebelum bekerja lagi, namun tidak ada balasan. ' _Mungkin dia masih bekerja. Atau dia masih menghindar dariku._ _'_ Pikir Ohno sambil menghela nafas.

Dia membuka pintu _apartement_ nya yang tidak dikunci. Ohno tidak mendengar adanya balasan ‘ _Okaeri_ ’ yang biasanya diucapkan Nino kalau dia kembali ke _apartement_ nya saat Nino masih bekerja. Yang membuat Ohno merasa aneh adalah _apartement_ nya yang sunyi. Tak ada suara _vacuum cleaner_ atau tanda seseorang ada di _apartement_ nya.

Ohno membuka pintu menuju ruang tamu dan hendak memanggil Nino, namun sosok yang terlentang di atas sofanya membuat ia terkejut. Di sana terbaring Nino yang basah karena keringat yang mengalir dengan derasnya serta mulutnya yang seolah bersusah payah mengambil nafas.

“Alpa...” Ohno tersadar saat ia mendengar bisikan parau Nino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Ohno merasa iba. Tenggorokan Ohno tercekat saat menghirup aroma manis yang sangat sedap. Bau itu seperti bau manis bercampur aroma laut dan musim panas yang segar menurut Ohno. Seketika itu juga Ohno yakin kalau omega di depannya sedang mengalami masa siklus panasnya.

“Nino... Omega...” Balas Ohno dengan bisikan. Kakinya secara tidak sadar berjalan mendekati Nino yang mencoba menggapainya dan terus memanggilnya alpa. Seperti terhipnotis oleh aroma omega yang begitu menusuk, Ohno ikut menggapai uluran tangan Nino dan segera mendapati dirinya memeluk tubuh Nino yang kelihatannya lebih besar dari Ohno, namun terasa mungil saat didekapnya. Ohno menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sedap Nino dari pinggir leher Nino.

“Alpa... Tolong aku... Hentikan panas ini...” Kata Nino dengan lirih. Ohno menjauhkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi terbenam di leher Nino dan melihat kedua bola mata berwarna coklat muda Nino yang berkaca-kaca. Tanpa menjawab Nino dengan kata-kata, Ohno menjawabnya dengan kecupan lembut yang ia daratkan di bibir merah merona Nino. Tak ada keraguan lagi bagi Nino yang sisi omeganya membutuhkan alpa saat itu juga, ia dengan rakus melumat bibir Ohno dengan nafsu. Kedua tangan Nino melingkar ke leher Ohno, begitu juga dengan kedua tangan Ohno yang membawa tubuh Nino lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

“Nino... Kazunari...” Panggil Ohno yang dijawab dengan desahan dari Nino. Ohno tidak kuat menahan aroma sedap yang begitu menusuknya dan desahan suara Nino yang memanggilnya karena begitu membutuhkan panas di dalam tubuhnya dihentikan oleh sang alpa di dalam dirinya. Alpa Ohno merasakan sisi emosional omega Nino yang menggebu-gebu ingin dijamahi oleh alpa Ohno.

“Alpa, kumohon...” Pinta Nino dengan suara merengek, seperti anak kecil yang hendak menangis jika tidak dibelikan mainan. Sebelum Ohno terhipnotis lebih dalam oleh Nino, dia memegang wajah Nino dengan kedua tangannya.

“Nino, kau hanya terpengaruh oleh sisi omegamu. Apa kau yakin dengan ini?” Tanya Ohno yang sedang berusaha keras menahan sisi alpanya untuk menghentikan suhu tubuh panas omega di dalam tubuh Nino. Nino mengangguk dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca lagi. “Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan.”

“Alpa, kumohon...” Rengek Nino yang kali ini menggigit bibirnya. “Satoshi...” Ohno menghela nafas sebelum menjamah bibir yang digigit oleh Nino tadi. Setelah melepaskan diri dari bibir satu sama lain, Ohno membopong Nino ke kamarnya.

Ohno membaringkan Nino di atas tempat tidurnya dan dengan agresif kembali melumat bibir Nino yang terasa lembut di bibirnya. Lidah mereka berdua saling beradu satu sama lain. Ohno menggigit bibir bagian bawa Nino dengan pelan, membuat Nino melengguh. Tak ingin tangannya hanya diam saja, Ohno mulai membuka jaket yang dipakai Nino. Dalam waktu singkat keduanya berhasil melucuti pakaian masing-masing.

“Alpa...” Gumam Nino dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperti rintihan.

“Apa yang kau inginkan, omega...? Katakan padaku.” Nino menuntun tangan Ohno menyentuh wajahnya.

“Sentuh aku... Di mana pun itu...” Seperti sebelumnya, Ohno menjawab keinginan omega yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari alpa. Tangan kanan Ohno masih berada di wajah Nino dan mengelus pipi Nino yang halus, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha menjamahi bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang apapun. Ohno yang tadinya menatap mata Nino, mengalihkan pandangannya setiap tangan kirinya berpindah tempat ke bagian tubuh Nino yang lain.

“Kau sangat indah, omega... Semua bagian darimu... Aku menyukainya...” Kata Ohno setelah ia melihat tubuh putih mulus Nino yang terekspos. Nino menggigit bibirnya, berharap menahan suara rintihannya saat Ohno menekan putingnya dengan pelan. Namun suara rintihan itu membuat Ohno merasakan berat di bagian tubuh bawahnya. “Jangan tahan suaramu, omega. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Kazunari.” Bisik Ohno yang kembali tergoda dengan bibir Nino yang masih basah karena ciuman mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ohno melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Nino dan berpindah untuk menghisap puting Nino yang sudah mengeras sejak ia menekan kedua puting Nino dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Nino menggelinjang geli sambil berdesis. Sementara itu salah satu tangan Ohno semakin turun ke bagian bawah Nino secara perlahan. Saat tangannya mengelus bagian vital Nino, Nino terperanjat. Dipijitnya bagian vital Nino itu dengan pelan hingga Nino melengguh lagi dan membisikan nama Ohno berulang kali seperti mantra.

Ohno melepaskan mulutnya dari puting Nino dan mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya pada bagian vital Nino yang sudah mengeras di tangannya. “Alpa... Ku-kumohon... N-Ngh...” Ohno bangkit dari tempatnya namun tidak melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam penis Nino yang mulai mengeluarkan sperma sedikit demi sedikit. Diambilnya pelumas dari dalam laci di sebelah tempat tidur Ohno. Namun Ohno terdiam sejenak karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau ia pernah membeli persediaan kondom sejak lama. Ohno tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali membawa omega atau beta untuk ditidurinya. Ia selalu bertekad kalau ia hanya akan tidur dengan omega atau beta yang menjadi _soulmate_ nya. Dan dia belum berencana untuk menjadikan Nino sebagai _soulmate_ omeganya. Setidaknya, sebelum ia tahu kalau hari itu adalah hari ia akan melewatkan masa siklus panas Nino.

“Alpa...” Panggil Nino, ingin sang alpa memperhatikannya lagi. Ohno menutup lacinya dan tersenyum lembut pada sang omega.

“Aku datang, omega...” Bisik Ohno yang kemudian menggigit daun telinga Nino. Nino melengguh kembali. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu setelah Nino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sementara itu selagi mereka masih berciuman, jari-jari Ohno yang sudah diolesi pelumas, mencari lubang senggama Nino yang segera ditemukannya setelah kedua kaki Nino dibuka lebih lebar. Merasakan sensasi pelumas di jari-jari Ohno yang mulai memasukinya, Nino melengguh dengan bibirnya yang masih dijamah Ohno. Setelah Ohno memasukan ketiga jarinya ke dalam lubang senggama Nino satu persatu, jarinya mulai bergerak mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuat sang omega menggelinjangkan tubuhnya.

“Satoshi!” Seru Nino saat jari Ohno menyentuh sesuatu di lubang senggamanya, membuat Nino seolah melihat bintang. Ohno yang merasa kalau Nino sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan jari-jari di dalam lubang senggamanya, mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menggantinya dengan alat vital Ohno yang sudah dilumuri pelumas agar dapat dengan mudah melewati lubang yang ditujunya. Ohno mendengar sang omega merintih, didekapnya sang omega setelah batang vital Ohno memenuhi lubang senggama Nino.

Ohno mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan, berusaha menahan agar ia tidak mendorong terlalu keras dan menyakiti Nino meski banyak yang mengatakan kalau omega yang sedang mengalami masa siklus panas tidak akan merasa kesakitan jika ia disetubuhi. Karena yang mereka butuhkan adalah aroma dari alpa dan kenikmatan yang diberikan alpa untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang dirasakan oleh mereka.

“Alpa... Satoshi... Lebih cepat.” Komando Nino yang tanpa pikir panjang dilakukan oleh Ohno. Setiap kali  Ohno mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuh Nino, suara Nino yang mendesah dan lengguhannya semakin kencang diikuti panggilan nama Ohno atau alpa. Nino mengencangkan dekapan tubuhnya dengan Ohno. Lubang senggama Nino yang perlahan semakin menyempit menekan batang vital Ohno, menjadi tanda kalau Nino sudah mencapai masa klimaksnya untuk mengeluarkan sperma. Tak tahan dirinya pun akan keluar, Ohno mempercepat ritme dorongannya yang membuat batang vitalnya terdorong lebih dalam. Kedua alpa dan omega bersahutan satu sama lain, Nino mengeluarkan spermanya lebih dulu di antara perut mereka yang masih berpelukan. Sedangkan Ohno menyusul satu menit kemudian dengan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di lubang senggama Nino sampai Nino merasa lubangnya penuh dengan cairan sang alpa.

Keduanya terengah-engah, seolah baru saja mengikuti maraton jarak jauh. Tubuh Ohno maupun Nino penuh dengan keringat yang mengalir karena rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan. Ohno mencium bibir Nino sebelum ia mengeluarkan batang vitalnya dari lubang senggama Nino. Diambilnya beberapa helai tisu untuk membersihkan sisa cairan yang dikeluarkan Nino di atas perut mereka berdua.

“Alpa...” Ohno membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di sebelah Nino. Ia tersenyum pada omega yang terlihat lebih tenang dengan mata sayu dan wajah yang kelihatan lelah.

“Tidurlah, omega. Aku akan di sini sampai panas di tubuhmu hilang.” Nino tersenyum lembut pada Ohno dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Sang alpa menarik tubuh omega ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening omega itu sebelum ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Kemudian rasa lelah membuatnya tidur tidak lama setelahnya.

Tiga hari lamanya masa siklus panas Nino sudah terlewati. Baru kali ini Ohno menjadi alpa yang ikut melewati masa siklus panas dari omega. Ia tahu kalau ia pernah tidur beberapa kali dengan beta, tetapi itu hanya karena ia sedang mabuk dan kesadarannya hilang yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu dengan beta. Ohno juga berniat jika ia meniduri beta atau omega, ia tidak akan dalam keadaan sadar karena ia hanya ingin momen ketika ia sadar, adalah momen saat ia akan benar-benar memilih beta atau omega itu untuk dijadikan _soulmate_ nya. Dan kebetulan hanya beta yang selama ini ditidurinya. Namun tidak pernah omega. Baru pertama kalinya ia meniduri omega, terlebih pada saat mereka sedang mengalami siklusnya. Dan Ohno mengakui tubuhnya jauh lebih lelah daripada saat ia membuat 10 buah lukisan dalam waktu seminggu. Nino baru mengalami siklusnya tiga hari, itupun sudah membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Tapi Nino sama sekali tidak kelihatan kesakitan. Ia selalu ingin diberi perhatian dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan, bahkan sebelumnya saat Ohno meninggalkannya untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka (yang sudah tidak makan selama dua hari pun) Nino merengek dan hampir menangis, terkadang bahkan marah.

“Omega itu ternyata menakutkan...” Bisik Ohno sambil mengelus rambut hitam pekat Nino yang halus. Nino masih terlelap karena ia kelelahan. Tidak heran karena semalam mereka melakukannya sebanyak 4 kali. Dan tubuh Ohno akan remuk jika mereka terus melakukannya tanpa istirahat sampai hari ke-tujuh. “Aku harus membeli kondom...” Tapi bagaimana? Pikir Ohno. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Nino yang sudah pasti jika sadar membutuhkan alpa berada di dekatnya. Saat sedang memikirkan solusinya, Ohno mendengar suara getar dari ponsel yang ada di dalam jaket Nino yang saat malam pertama dilempar entah ke mana oleh Ohno tanpa peduli.

Keluar dari tempat tidurnya dengan ekstra hati-hati, Ohno mengambil ponsel Nino dan melihat layar ponsel Nino yang memperlihatkan bahwa batre ponselnya lemah dan suaranya dalam keadaan _mute_. Ohno membuka ponsel Nino yang untungnya tidak dikunci, lalu melihat 88 pesan dari Aiba beberapa di antaranya. Pesan itu berisi **‘Nino, kau dmn!?** **’** **‘Nino, jawab aku!!11 ;(((** **‘** dan pesan Aiba lainnya yang sejenis. Jelas sekali kalau Aiba dan Nino adalah teman dekat, karena isi pesan Aiba penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Ohno menjawab pesan Aiba karena merasa kasihan padanya yang khawatir pada Nino yang juga belum pulang. Selanjutnya banyak pesan pula dari... Jun. Ohno membuka pesan dari seseorang bernama Jun yang isinya persis dengan Aiba namun dengan pesan lebih tegas seperti **‘Kalau kau tidak menjawab telepon atau smsku, aku akan telepon polisi.** **’** Dan pesan-pesan lain seperi **‘Aku serius** **’** atau **‘Hei jawab brengsek** **’**. Ohno terdiam sejenak dengan pesan-pesan yang dikirim oleh orang bernama Jun itu. Ia melihat pesan sebelumnya dari Jun berisi seperti nasihat atau mengingatkan Nino tentang sesuatu dan isi lain yang lebih intim dari Aiba.

“Apa Jun ini adalah alpanya Nino...?” Gumam Ohno. Ia terkejut saat ponsel Nino berdering. Untung saja ponsel Nino dalam keadaan _mute_ , kalau tidak, Nino mungkin akan langsung bangun. Ohno melihat nama ‘Jun’ di layar kontak ponsel Nino yang menandakan panggilan masuk. Namun tidak dijawab oleh Ohno sampai ponsel itu berhenti bergetar. 116 kali _missed call_ dari Jun dan dari Aiba. Kebanyakan dari Jun. Dan hanya dengan melihat nama itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa geram. Ohno meletakan ponsel Nino di atas meja dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Nino yang tadinya tertidur pulas, membuka kedua matanya yang sekarang dengan sayu melihat Ohno.

“Satoshi?” Panggil Nino dengan suara kecil. Ohno tersenyum setiap mendengar Nino memanggilnya dengan nama depan Ohno. Dia mendekatkan tubuh Nino padanya, dipeluknya Nino dengan erat sambil menempatkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Nino dengan posesif.

“Tidurlah lagi, Kazu...” Hanya dengan suara Ohno yang berkata pelan itu, berhasil membuat Nino memejamkan matanya kembali.

 &*&*&*&*&*

Nino membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha menutupi sinar matahari pagi yang terlalu silau ke wajahnya. Saat Nino akan membalikan tubuhnya, ia merasakan ada tubuh yang menghalanginya. Dirasakannya tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya memeluknya lebih erat. Nino semakin tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak berbusana, begitu juga dengan tubuh orang yang memeluknya dengan erat. Nino bisa merasakan mulut orang yang di belakangnya itu menempel di tengkuk lehernya. Dan jika ia bisa tertawa sekarang, ia akan tertawa karena merasa geli tengkuk leher itu ditiupi hangatnya nafas dan bibir sang alpa. Tunggu, sang... Alpa?

Kedua bola mata Nino membelalak ketika tahu kalau alpa yang sedang memeluknya adalah Ohno. Nino mulai mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya tidur dengan penyewa jasa _cleaning service_ itu sebelumnya. Atau beberapa hari sebelumnya. Nino panik begitu ia akhirnya ingat kalau dia mengalami masa siklus panasnya di _apartement_ Ohno dan sisi omeganya mempengaruhinya selama seminggu itu untuk bersama Ohno dan melakukan...

_'Sial._ _'_ Umpat Nino di dalam hatinya. Nino semakin merasa panik saat ia mencoba menggerakan salah satu kakinya dan merasa kesakitan di bagian lubang senggamanya. Terlebih lagi ada sesuatu yang lengket yang juga mengalir dari lubang senggamanya. Nino memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menyangkal kembali kejadian selama seminggu itu ia lakukan dengan Ohno. Tangan Ohno yang melingkar pinggang Nino terlepas karena Ohno mengubah posisinya sedikit menjauh dari Nino. Sang omega mengambil kesempatan itu untuk secepatnya keluar dari _apartement_. Setelah ia sukses keluar dari tempat tidur, Nino dengan cepat tapi hati-hati memakai semua pakaiannya yang entah bagaimana sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan dilipat di atas kursi dekat tempat tidur. Semua bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit saat Nino dengan cepat memakai semua pakaiannya sebelum sang alpa terbangun. Ia menyempatkan diri melihat cermin yang menempel pada lemari.

“Dia tidak meng- _claim_ ku.” Bisik Nino saat ia melihat bagian pinggir lehernya yang bersih tanpa tanda _claim_ , kecuali tanda gigitan biasa yang ditinggalkan sang alpa. Kedua pipi Nino merah merona saat ia membayangkan sang alpa menggigitnya sambil menyetubuhinya sewaktu ia dalam masa siklus. Nino kemudian pergi dengan cepat (sambil meringis kesakitan) dan menyalakan mobil dinasnya. Ia akan ke kantor tapi sebelumnya akan membersihkan dirinya dulu dan mencari alasan pada Jun karena ia menghilang tanpa memberikan kabar padanya. Sama halnya dengan Aiba yang ia yakin tidak akan puas menanyai Nino sampai Nino mengakui kebenarannya. Kadang-kadang ia bersyukur Aiba pindah ke kampung halamannya.

 

“Ninomiya Kazunari.” Nino tahu dari suara Jun yang meski kedengaran tenang, tapi sebenarnya Jun teramat geram.

“Hei, J.”

“Tidak usah hai-hei, hai-hei segala!!” Tuh, kan.

“Iya aku tahu aku salah tidak mengabarimu atau Aiba. Maafkan aku.” Jawab Nino dengan nada tenang agar sahabatnya itu mengurangi luapan amarahnya. Nino bersyukur karena ia menjelaskan pada Jun melalui ponselnya, kalau ia berhadapan langsung dengan Jun, Nino sudah dikubur di peristirahatan dengan tenang. Atau mungkin tidak tenang.

“Nino, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku dan Aiba kelabakan mencarimu?! Kenapa sih kau susah sekali  memberi kabar!?”

“Aku minta maaf...” Jun bersungut dari telepon.

“Baiklah, paling tidak kau memberi kabar dalam waktu 3 hari setelah menghilang.” Hah? “Aku dan Aiba hampir saja menelepon polisi jika kau tidak memberi kabar hari itu. Aku mencarimu di _apartement_ Ohno –san juga tidak ada yang menjawab pintu. Tetangga Ohno-san sempat melihatmu tapi dia tidak tahu setelah itu. Tapi Aiba mendapat pesan darimu yang bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja waktu itu.”

“Kau mencari ke _apartement_ Ohno-san?” Tanya Nino yang terkejut karena takut kalau Jun akan tahu dia selama menghilang, tidur di _apartement_ majikannya itu. Sudah begitu dia tidak merasa membalas pesan Aiba, karena dia saja baru ingat kalau ia melewati masa siklusnya bersama sang alpa.

“Iya, soalnya terakhir kau hilang kan setelah kau bekerja di _apartement_ Ohno-san, dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya.” Kata Jun yang menghubungkan hilangnya Nino dengan dipukulinya Nino beberapa waktu yang lalu. “Aneh kan, mobil dinas ada di daerah _apartement_ Ohno-san, tapi tidak ada jejak dirimu. Bahkan Ohno-san sulit dihubungi.”

“Mobilnya mogok jadi aku tinggalkan waktu itu di sana. Aku menginap di _apartement_ Toma.” Jelas Nino yang otaknya berjalan dengan lancar jika bicara soal tipuan. “Dan Ohno-san memang ada pekerjaan di luar kota katanya.”

“Kenapa kau menginap di _apartement_ Toma?”

“Dia punya _trial game_ terbaru.” Nino harus cepat menghubungi Toma sebelum Jun menelepon Toma untuk memastikan kebohongannya. “Dan aku sakit karena begadang terus memainkan _trial_ itu dengannya. Aku suruh Toma untuk tidak bilang padamu soalnya aku tahu kau pasti khawatir.”

“Aku lebih khawatir tidak ada kabar darimu.” Nino mendengar helaan nafas Jun.

“Terima kasih, J. Dan kau jangan khawatir sekarang, karena keadaanku jauh lebih baik. Mobil dinas bisa kau ambil di _apartement_ ku, sudah kubetulkan di bengkel. Atau aku bisa ke kantor besok sebelum ke kampus.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku ke _apartement_ mu saja setelah selesai bekerja, sambil meihat keadaanmu.”

“Oke...”

“Ya sudah aku mau—“

“Hm... J?”

“... Apa?” Nino terdiam sejenak.

“Aku mau berhenti bekerja.” Jun mengerutkan dahinya, Nino yakin itu. “Aku rasa aku mau fokus lagi dengan kuliahku. Belakangan ini nilai mata kuliahku banyak yang menurun, dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan biaya yang dikeluarkan oleh ibuku atau bantuan uang kuliah yang kau dan Aiba berikan untukku. Tidak apa-apa, kan?”

“Kau yakin?”

“Aku yakin.” Jun terdiam sebelum menghela nafas lagi.

“Baiklah aku mengerti. Kuliahmu memang lebih penting saat ini.”

“Terima kasih, J. Kau sahabat terbaikku seperti Aiba.” Jun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Nino.

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan menemuimu nanti.” Nino menyelesaikan panggilannya dengan Jun dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak siap bertemu dengan Ohno sampai ia bisa merenungi perbuatan yang ia anggap salah itu memiliki jalan keluarnya. Dan masalahnya semakin rumit, lebih rumit dari kebimbangan Nino tentang perasaannya pada Ohno. Untuk sekarang ia hanya bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti yang dulu, untuk sementara.

“Aku harus telepon Toma.” Bisik Nino yang langsung menelepon Toma dan untungnya segera diangkat. “Toma, ini aku Nino. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk berbohong pada J.”

Jun sempat terkejut saat Nino bilang ia ingin berhenti bekerja. Yang ia bingungkan, kenapa Nino berbohong padanya soal nilai mata kuliahnya yang menurun. Oguri Shun, teman Jun yang juga satu jurusan dengan Nino dan sering sekelas dengannya, selalu bercerita kalau ia kagum pada Nino yang kelihatan cuek di kelas namun masih bisa mendapatkan nilai mata kuliah yang lebih baik darinya. Jadi kenapa Nino berbohong?

“Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan...” Gumam Jun yang merasa curiga. Ia akan bertanya setelah Nino yakin kalau ia ingin menjelaskan masalahnya pada Jun. Untuk sekarang, Jun akan bermain dengan kebohongan Nino.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini sekarang.  
> Dia seharusnya pergi secepat mungkin dari sini, jauh dari orang lain dan jauh dari alpa atau beta yang dapat mencium baunya...  
> Sugesti itu terus diucapkan Nino seperti mantra di benaknya, namun tubuh dan pikirannya tidak selaras. Bahkan tubuh Nino sudah dipengaruhi bau yang lain. Bau dari seorang alpa yang menjadi majikannya di apartement tempat ia disewa sebagai cleaning service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Arashi di bawah naungan Johnny's Entertainment
> 
> Maaf typos~

Nino berusaha menghindari Jun sebisa mungkin di kampus. Bahkan ia selalu mengunci dirinya di kamar jika Jun ke _apartement_ nya, dengan alasan kalau dia sedang sibuk belajar. Nino yakin sahabat alpanya itu akan mencurigai alasan Nino karena sahabat omeganya itu tidak pernah belajar secara terbuka. Di depan orang lain Nino selalu memainkan DS-nya. Jun juga tidak tahu kapan Nino belajar untuk kuliahnya karena yang dilakukannya selain bekerja, adalah bermalas-malasan di _apartement_ atau memainkan DS sepanjang hari. Waktu Nino belajar hanyalah ketika ada waktu selang sebelum kuliahnya dimulai. Setelah merasa yakin bau tubuh alpa yang sempat menemaninya selama masa siklus sudah tidak tercium tajam, Nino merasa lebih tenang karena dia bisa bicara lagi dengan Jun seperti biasanya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Jun dengan sebelah alis tebalnya yang naik. Jun mendengar suara air toilet disusul air keran yang menyala. Jun bangkit dari tempat duduknya di meja makan. “Nino?” Panggilnya lagi. Nino keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyusut mulutnya.

“Aku baik-baik saja, J.” Jun memperhatikan wajah Nino dengan seksama.

“Wajahmu pucat. Dan kau muntah.” Nino tersenyum lemah pada Jun.

“Aku hanya tidak enak badan saja.”

“Mau kuantar ke dokter?” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua duduk kembali di kursi meja makan. “Sejak kapan kau tidak enak badan?” Tanya Jun pada Nino yang meneguk air dari gelasnya.

“Sejak pagi ini.” Nino tersenyum lagi. “Mungkin karena aku kelelahan belajar dan bermain _game_ semalaman.” Kata Nino yang mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang kelihatan khawatir.

“Kau tidak biasanya belajar. Apa kau yakin selama ini belajar dan bukannya bermain _game_ saja?” Nino memanyunkan bibirnya, pura-pura merasa terejek dengan kata-kata Jun.

“Tahun ini kan tahun terakhirku kuliah, jadi aku harus mendapat nilai kuliah yang bagus.”

“Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan belajar.”

“Oi! Hentikan ejekanmu itu, Matsumoto.” Jun tertawa kecil mendengar dengusan Nino.  “Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat dulu. Aku tidak nafsu makan lagi setelah muntah.” Ujar Nino sambil membereskan bekas makan malamnya ke wastafel dan mencucinya secepat mungkin karena ia merasa sangat lelah saat semua isi perutnya ia keluarkan tadi.

“Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Kau istirahat yang cukup.” Nino mengangguk pada Jun yang keluar dari _apartement_ Nino. Nino menghela nafas lega saat Jun pergi. Kalau Jun tidak komentar tentang bau alpa yang tersisa di tubuh Nino, itu berarti bau alpa Ohno sudah benar-benar menghilang. Nino mengeringkan tangannya setelah selesai mencuci peralatan makannya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Padahal ia sudah berhenti bekerja, seharusnya tubuhnya tidak terasa lebih lelah dari sebelum ia masih bekerja. Pikiran itu yang terlintas dari Nino sebelum ia pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, namun keadaan Nino tidak berubah. Tubuhnya mudah sekali lelah dan nafsu makannya yang memang sedikit, sama sekali tidak membantu. Beberapa kali Nino mual bahkan muntah karena perutnya menolak untuk diisi. Bahkan Nino mengurangi jam bermain DS-nya karena matanya mudah lelah, sudah begitu kepalanya sering sekali pusing.

“Apa aku keracunan makanan ya...?” Bisik Nino pada dirinya sendiri. Nino menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, ia berniat akan ke dokter jika ia tidak punya jadwal kuliah yang harus dihadiri besok lusa.

“Nino-kun!” Nino menoleh pada seorang gadis beta yang memanggilnya keesokan pagi saat dia sudah di kampus.

“Aya-chan,” Gadis beta yang dipanggil Aya berlari mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lebar. “Ada apa?” Tanya Nino sembari membalas senyum Aya.

“Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena sudah mengajarkanku mata kuliah yang tidak kuhadiri waktu itu. Nilai kuisku jadi bagus berkat kau!”

“Benarkah? Aku ikut senang mendengarnya.” Ucap Nino yang juga tersenyum lebar. Hanya Aya teman dekat Nino di kampus selain Jun dan Aiba. Karena Aya juga dekat dengan Jun, mereka jadi mengenal satu sama lain. Selain itu sifat Aya dan Nino sedikit _familiar_ , karena itu mereka semakin dekat, ditambah Nino dan Aya satu jurusan dan cukup banyak mata kuliah yang sekelas.

“Karena itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku mau mentraktirmu makan siang sekarang. Apa kau ada waktu?” Biasanya tawaran seperti itu tidak pernah disia-siakan oleh Nino. Namun karena nafsu makannya serta perutnya sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya, ia yakin akan mengeluarkan lagi isi perutnya.

“Aku sepertinya tidak bisa, Aya-chan.” Aya menaikan kedua alisnya. “Lain kali saja ya.”

“Hmm... Begitu ya. Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Apa karena kau akan pergi bekerja paruh waktu di perusahannya Jun-kun?” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ah, tidak. Aku sudah berhenti bekerja paruh waktu di tempatnya J.”

“Eh, kenapa?” Tanya Aya penasaran.

“Itu... Ehm, karena...” Aya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Nino.

“Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa cerita.” Nino mengangguk dan lega karena ia tidak perlu memikirkan kebohongan lagi pada Aya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya, meskipun tidak sedekat Jun ataupun Aiba. Sikap pengertian Aya yang juga tidak memaksakan pertanyaannya yang membuat Nino menyukainya sebagai teman. “Nino-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Nino menyadari kalau ia diam terlalu lama saat ia melihat ekspresi Aya yang terlihat khawatir.

“Aku baik-baik saja.” Ujar Nino sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

“Wajahmu pucat pasi. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?” Nino menggedikan bahunya.

“Aku merasa tidak enak badan sejak kemarin. Tapi aku akan pergi ke dokter besok, karena hari ini aku ada kuliah, dan besok jadwal kuliahku kosong.” Nino melihat Aya yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. “Aku rasa ini hanya karena aku keracunan makanan dan kelelahan saja, Aya-chan. Tolong jangan seperti J yang khawatir berlebihan seperti ibu keduaku.” Aya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Nino yang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga kau cepat sehat ya. Jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau kau ada waktu untuk kutraktir makan siang.” Nino mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat Aya pergi ke kelasnya. Sejujurnya, Nino juga tidak tahu kalau penyebab mual dan pusing atau kelelahan berlebihan yang dirasakannya itu adalah karena keracunan makanan. Karena Nino lebih sering makan pagi dan malam di rumah, kecuali makan siang yang ia beli di kantin dekat kampusnya, itupun masih hamburger yang ia pesan seperti biasanya.

Untuk itu Nino pergi ke dokter keesokannya, untuk mengetahui jelas penyakit yang dideritanya. Namun penjelasan dokter setelah memeriksanya membuatnya terkejut.

 &*&*&*&*&*

“Pulang lebih cepat, Jun-kun?” Tanya Tsuyoshi, pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaan Jun. Meskipun Jun membangun perusahaan itu dibantu dengan modal dari ayahnya, tapi Jun berusaha sendiri untuk memajukan perusahaan jasa _cleaning service_ nya seorang diri. Walaupun begitu memang ada beberapa kenalan ayahnya yang bisa dipercaya untuk dijadikan sebagai karyawan yang bekerja, seperti Tsuyoshi. Jun tersenyum sedikit pada Tsuyoshi.

“Nanti aku akan segera kembali. Hanya perlu mengecek Nino.” Tsuyoshi tertawa dan membuat kedua alis Jun mengangkat lebih tinggi. “Ada yang lucu?”

“Nino-chan sudah seperti anakmu saja.” Jun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Tsuyoshi.

“Dia memang seperti bocah.” Jelas Jun saat ia akhirnya menemukan kunci mobilnya di laci. “Aku pergi dulu ya.” Tsuyoshi mengangguk. Saat Jun keluar dari pintu perusahaannya, ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

“ _Sumimasen_ ,” Ucap orang itu sambil terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kantor Jun setelah ia meminta maaf. Jun melihat punggung orang yang menabraknya dengan heran. Namun ia hanya bisa menggedikan bahunya lalu pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya yang akan mengantar Jun ke _apartement_ Nino.

Jun mendapati _apartement_ Nino kosong. Dia mengingat dengan jelas kalau hari itu Nino tidak punya jadwal kuliah yang harus ia hadiri. Berpikir kalau Nino membeli bahan makan malam, Jun pun membaca majalah yang ada di atas meja sambil menunggu sang omega.

Dua jam kemudian, Jun mendengar pintu _apartement_ terbuka. Ia sempat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu makan malam sebentar lagi.

“Akhirnya kau pulang juga.” Nino mendengar suara Jun yang ia tebak sudah duduk di ruang tamunya lama sebelum ia pulang. “Bukannya kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini? Dari mana saja?” Timpal Jun yang belum melihat Nino berjalan dengan lesu ke dalam kamarnya. Perhatian Jun masih terfokus pada majalah yang ia baca. Namun karena tidak ada jawaban dari Nino, Jun mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat pintu kamar Nino tertutup rapat dengan pelan. Jun mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan ke pintu kamar Nino yang ia coba buka namun terkunci.

“Nino?”

Tak ada jawaban.

“Nino, apa kau sudah makan malam? Kubuatkan ya kalau belum.”

“...”

Masih tak ada jawaban dan itu membuat Jun mulai khawatir. Jun menghela nafas namun tetap ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk Nino. Meskipun ia tahu Nino mungkin akan melewatkan makan malam hari itu. Jun pulang dari _apartement_ Nino masih dalam keadaan bingung dan khawatir.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Keadaanmu terlihat... Kacau.” Ujar Sho ketika melihat sahabatnya membukakan pintu _apartement_ dan mempersilahkan Sho masuk.

“Kau tahu apa penyebabnya, Sho-kun.” Sho menghela nafas saat dia sudah duduk di sofa coklat muda berbahan kulit yang ada di ruang tamu Ohno.

“Kau masih belum menemukannya?” Ohno menggeleng pelan. “Sudah kau tanyakan ke perusahaan jasa _cleaning service_ tempatnya bekerja?”

“Aku datang ke kantornya kemarin sore. Bagian personalia bilang kalau Nino sudah berhenti bekerja sejak sebulan yang lalu.”

“Bukankah itu setelah kalian...” Sho menghentikan kalimatnya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Ohno.

“Dia sengaja berhenti mungkin karena tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku.”

“Dia mungkin butuh waktu, Satoshi-kun.” Ohno memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

“Tapi sampai kapan? Membicarakannya saja tidak sama sekali. Aku juga bodoh karena membuat keadaan lebih kacau.” Sho melihat Ohno mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. “Nino pasti membeciku.”

“Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya?” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

“Dia tidak memblok nomorku, tapi masih tidak menjawab panggilanku atau pesanku. Aku minta alamat tempat tinggal dan kampusnya pun tidak diizinkan oleh kantor itu. Sudah begitu yang menggantikannya adalah karyawan baru dan dia tidak mengenal Nino karena baru bekerja pertama kali setelah Nino keluar dari sana.”

“Satoshi-kun, tenanglah...” Ohno hanya terdiam tidak bergeming. Sho tahu kalau sahabatnya sudah pasti memiliki perasaan pada omega bernama Nino itu. Karena tidak pernah Sho melihat Ohno begitu bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Tidak hanya alpa Ohno yang pasti merasakan koneksi pada omega Nino, tapi Sho yakin kalau Ohno pun begitu. “Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Karena itu kau benahi dulu dirimu seperti sebelumnya. Kau juga harus mempersiapkan pameran lukisanmu yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan, kan?”

“Sudah kubatalkan.” Sho mematung sejenak.

“Apa?”

“Pamerannya sudah kubatalkan. Setidaknya kutunda sampai aku menemukan Nino.” Sho sempat syok mendengar kabar itu. Ohno tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memamerkan karya-karya lukisannya meskipun ia menghadapi masalah seberat apapun. Sho lalu menyimpulkan, bahwa keadaan Ohno lebih buruk dari yang ia pikirkan.

&*&*&*&*&*

Nino merasa lebih baik ketika ia selesai bersemedi di kamarnya berhari-hari setelah ia kembali dari dokter waktu itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jun yang diabaikannya setiap datang ke _apartement_ Nino. Namun sepertinya Jun mengerti kalau Nino ingin ditinggalkan sendiri (lagi). Dan selama Nino memberi kabar pada Jun dan Aiba melalui pesan yang dikirimkannya, mereka masih tahu kalau Nino baik-baik saja (setidaknya itu yang Jun dan Aiba yakini).

Namun hari ini ia akan pergi menemui seseorang. Nino sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu Ohno. Dia akan bicara dengan Ohno tentang semua hal yang Nino tidak mengerti, soal perasaannya atau omega Nino yang merasakan koneksi pada Ohno. Nino tidak tahu apa reaksi Ohno jika ia juga bilang tentang efek apa yang mereka lakukan semasa siklus waktu itu. Nino menghela nafas dan mengelus perutnya yang rata, lalu berjalan menuju _apartement_ Ohno.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok alpa yang ia yakini adalah Ohno. Berada di depan pintu _apartement_ nya, berciuman dengan gadis beta. Kedua mata coklat Nino terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dan dadanya sesak. Nino secepat mungkin lari sebelum kedua sosok itu sadar kalau yang mereka lakukan dilihat olehnya.

Suara pintu _lift_ yang tertutup membuat Ohno melepaskan bibir gadis beta yang menciumnya.

“Ada apa, Satoshi?” Tanya gadis beta itu dengan nada kesal karena bibirnya dilepas paksa oleh Ohno yang menyeka air liur bekasnya mencium. Ohno terdiam sejenak dan tidak berhenti menatap pintu _lift_ yang tertutup. Ia merasakan sesuatu, tidak. Dia mencium bau _familiar_ beberapa saat yang lalu. “Satoshi?”

“Mari, bisakah kau berhenti menciumku tiba-tiba?” Dengus Ohno dengan sabar sambil menatap gadis beta di depannya yang tersenyum jail.

“Jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku bilang dulu padamu sebelum aku menciummu?” Tanya gadis beta yang dipanggil Mari. Nada manja dan tangan lentiknya yang menggerayangi leher Ohno, membuat sang alpa merasa terganggu. Ia melepaskan diri dari gadis beta itu dengan paksa, karena merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan keagresifan sang beta yang tidak pernah bosan ingin di _claim_ olehnya.

“Yang aku maksud, agar kau tidak pernah menciumku lagi. Dan jangan temui aku mulai sekarang!” Mari menarik lengan Ohno.

“Tapi, Satoshi, ayah dan ibumu sudah setuju dengan hubungan kita!” Ohno melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Mari dengan sedikit paksaan.

“Mereka setuju hanya karena kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai beta yang kupilih! Dan aku tidak pernah berniat meng _claim_ mu.” Ohno melihat ekspresi sedih Mari sebelum ia menutup pintu _apartement_ nya. Ohno memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit. Dia terpaksa bersikap kasar pada Mari karena ia tidak mau meninggalkannya meskipun Ohno sudah bilang kalau ia tidak tertarik padanya. Ohno hanya tertarik pada seorang omega yang meninggalkannya tanpa jejak setelah mereka berdua melewati satu minggu memadu kasih.

_'Nino... Kau di mana?'_ Gumam Ohno di dalam hatinya.

 

Nino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Suara tangisnya terdengar samar karena tertutup bantal. Nino terus menggumamkan sesuatu sampai ia kelelahan menjatuhkan air matanya dan tidur dengan kata-kata terakhir “Alpa tidak menginginkanku... Satoshi tidak menginginkanku...”

 &*&*&*&*&*

Beberapa hari kemudian...

“Jun-kun!” Seru Aya saat ia melihat teman satu SMA-nya. “Aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar.”

“Baiklah,” Jawab Jun yang merasa heran dengan wajah Aya yang tiba-tiba serius.

“Ayo kita ke taman.” Jun mengangguk dan mengikuti Aya menuju taman yang masih ada di kampus mereka. “Aku ingin bertanya padamu.

“Tentang apa?”

“Aku ingin tahu apa benar kalau Nino-kun cuti kuliah?” Jun mematung sejenak, berusaha meresap pertanyaan Aya.

“Apa?” Ekspresi Aya yang terlihat serius membuat Jun yakin kalau pertanyaannya didengar benar oleh Jun. “Kabar dari mana itu?”

“Yui-chan. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia masuk ke ruang administrasi setelah Nino-kun keluar dari ruang administrasi itu. Yamaguchi-san yang mengurus administrasi itu bercerita pada Yui-chan kalau ia menyayangkan Nino-kun cuti kuliah di saat ia harus menyusun skripsinya semester depan.” Jun terdiam dan mencerna kembali penjelasan Aya padanya. “Dari wajahmu bisa kutebak kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu ya.”

“Nino tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku.” Jawab Jun yang masih berpikir alasan Nino cuti kuliah, padahal Nino juga tidak bekerja.

“Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Minggu lalu aku bertemu dengannya dan dia kelihatan pucat. Dia bilang akan pergi ke dokter karena sepertinya keracunan makanan.”

“Dia bilang sih baik-baik saja. Dia tidak bilang kalau akan pergi ke dokter. Kuajak saja tidak mau.” Aya menghela nafas.

“Jadi kau belum bertemu dengannya?”

“Sebenarnya aku banyak sekali kerjaan sejak minggu lalu. Banyak karyawanku yang berhenti bekerja, walaupun banyak yang baru masuk juga. Karena itu aku harus menyesuaikan jadwal mereka dengan tempat penyewa jasa perusahaanku. Jadi, aku belum lagi bertemu dengan Nino. Hanya menelepon atau bertukar pesan saja.”

“Begitu ya...” Aya menggigit bibirnya. Jun merasa kalau Aya kelihatan ingin mengatakan hal lain tapi masih tetap diam dengan sikapnya yang aneh sejak bertanya soal Nino.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Jun menatap Aya.

“Aku hanya...” Aya memeriksa keadaan sekelilingnya dengan gugup. Jun yang memperhatikannya merasa semakin penasaran dengan sikap Aya.

“Aya, ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?” Aya menarik lengan jaket Jun dan mentatap Jun dengan serius.

“Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Nino-kun.” Jun mengerutkan dahinya mendengarkan bisikan Aya. “Aku bilang kan sebelumnya, kalau aku bertemu dengan Nino-kun seminggu yang lalu? Dan aku mencium aroma yang aneh dari tubuh Nino-kun.”

“Aroma apa maksudmu?” Jun tidak tahu arah pembicaraan Aya, tapi ia semakin penasaran karena Aya terus menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

“Aroma unik yang biasanya... Aduh, bagaimana ya. Aku takut salah.” Jun memutar bola matanya, tidak sabar karena perkataan Aya terus berputar-putar.

“Langsung saja, aroma unik apa yang kau cium dari tubuh Nino?” Aya memastikan orang lain tidak mendengar perkataan selanjutnya yang akan membuat Jun terkejut.

“Aroma unik saat seorang omega atau beta-omega sedang hamil.”

 

Nino menatap figura yang terdapat foto keluarganya tersenyum bahagia di foto itu. Termasuk ayahnya. Nino menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha menepis bayangan yang selama ini membuatnya selalu takut pada alpa selain Jun dan... Seseorang yang namanya ingin ia lupakan.

“Iya sebentar!” Seru Nino yang kemudian menaruh figura itu ke dalam tas kopernya. Ia membuka pintu _apartement_ nya dan mendapati Jun berdiri menunggu pintu terbuka. “Baru saja aku mau menghubungimu, J.”

“Benarkah?” Nino mengangguk dan membiarkan sang alpa masuk ke dalam _apartement_ nya.

“Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam. Kau belum makan, kan?” Jun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka duduk di ruang makan dan melahap makan malam sebelum Nino membisikan _‘Itadakimasu_ _’_. Nino menyadari kalau Jun lebih diam dari biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya kabar Nino meskipun mereka tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari karena kesibukan Jun di kantornya.

Nino menaikan kedua alis tipisnya saat melihat Jun hanya terdiam tanpa menyentuh makan malamnya.

“Jun? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Jun terbangun dari lamunannya dan menggeleng. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyeruput sup misou yang dibuatkan Nino. Nino menggedikan bahunya dan kembali melahap makan malamnya. Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan nafsu makannya yang tiba-tiba lebih besar, meskipun rasa mualnya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

“Nino,” Panggil Jun. Nino hanya menjawab ‘Hm’ tanpa menoleh pada Jun yang berhenti menyentuh makan malamnya. “Kenapa kau mengambil cuti kuliah?” Tangan Nino berhenti menyuapi nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

“...”

“Teman Aya, Yui-chan, mendengar kabar dari Yamaguchi-san yang bilang kalau dia sangat menyayangkan kau mengambil cuti di saat kau akan menyusun skripsi semester depan.” Jelas Jun. Ia melihat Nino terdiam namun tidak menyangkalnya.

“Ternyata kau lebih cepat tahu dari yang kukira.” Gumam Nino, tanpa melihat tatapan Jun. “Memang benar kalau aku cuti kuliah, J.” Ujar Nino dengan tenang, padahal di dalam hatinya ia belum memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Jun.

“Lalu kenapa?” Nino mencoba menenangkan pikirannya agar otaknya bisa mencari alasan pada Jun dengan meneguk air sampai habis.

“Itu karena—“

“Apa karena kau hamil?” Sahut Jun sebelum ia tahu Nino akan berbohong lagi padanya.

“Hah?” Nino terkejut mendengar perkataan Jun yang tepat sasaran. Ia menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan tawa. “Kau bercanda ya, J. Dari mana kau tiba-tiba menyimpulkan hal itu?”

“Aku memastikan aroma unik yang dikatakan Aya tercium dari tubuhmu. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengatakan bahwa kau hamil karena memiliki ibu yang berstatus omega sepertimu.” Jawab Jun yang berharap Nino mengakui kebenaran padanya.

“J, ayolah. Aya-chan bisa saja salah, kan? Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku hamil? Alpa saja aku belum punya.” Kata Nino beralasan.

“Aku belum tahu soal itu. Tapi kau bisa memberitahuku kalau kau mau. Alasan kau hilang satu minggu waktu itu adalah karena kau mengalami masa siklusmu, kan?” Nino masih terdiam, menghindari tatapan Jun menurutnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik, meski sang alpa pasti lebih menaruh curiga padanya. “Kau tidak mungkin berada di _apartement_ Toma waktu itu. Toma adalah beta, dan kau selalu menjauhi beta dan tentunya alpa jika kau melewati masa siklusmu. Obat pengurang rasa panasmu pun masih ada di laci kamarmu saat terakhir kali aku ke sini mencarimu waktu itu.”

“...”

“Nino, apa kau hanya akan diam saja?” Nino tertawa garing.

“Kau seperti detektif saja, Jun.” Kata Nino dengan pelan. Jun memicingkan matanya pada Nino.

“Kau tidak menyangkalku. Apa yang kukatakan memang benar, kan?” Nino menghela nafas.

“Apa yang harus kukatakan lagi? Karena semua yang kau katakan adalah benar, tuan Sherlock.” Mendengar pengakuan Nino membuat Jun tercekat. Apalagi melihat senyum Nino yang terlihat dipaksakan. Seolah itu adalah senyuman untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini. Jun bisa melihat kesedihan dari kedua mata Nino. Tiba-tiba luapan amarah Jun muncul.

“Siapa orang itu?” Nino menggedikan bahunya. Mulutnya seperti terkunci karena menutupi lagi kebenaran dari Jun. “Siapa alpa atau beta yang harus aku bunuh, Nino?”

“Tidak ada, J.” Ekspresi Nino berubah menjadi dingin. “Aku sudah melupakannya.” Bisik Nino yang kali ini menatap Jun untuk pertama kali. Kedua matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca semakin jelas memperlihatkan perasaan sakit yang ia coba sembunyikan.

“Tapi, Nino—“ Nino menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa marah Jun jadi berkurang karena melihat air mata mengalir perlahan dari mata Nino. Dia berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Nino yang menghapus air mata yang disadarinya jatuh.

“Aku ingin melupakannya, Jun. Dia tidak menginginkanku...” Bisik Nino dengan suara lirih. Jun memeluk Nino dengan erat dan membiarkan omega yang dipeluknya membagi bebannya dengan sahabat alpanya. “Karena itu aku ingin hidup tenang dengan anak ini dan keluargaku di Maebashi.”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Kau yakin tidak akan menunggu sampai lusa untuk kembali ke Maebashi? Karena aku bisa mengantarmu besok lusa.” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja.” Jun menatap mata sembab Nino yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas kalau semalaman dia menangis. Jun menginap di _apartement_ Nino untuk menenangkan sahabat omeganya dan mengantar Nino ke stasiun karena Nino sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk pindah ke kampung halamannya di Maebashi. Memang hanya berjarak sekitar dua jam dari _apartement_ nya, tapi Nino tetap berniat untuk kembali pada keluarganya dan melahirkan anaknya tidak jauh dari ibu serta kakaknya. Nino memang berniat memberitahu Jun tentang kepindahannya ke kampung halaman jika dia sudah sampai di Maebashi, agar ia tidak perlu berhadapan langsung dengan Jun dan berbohong di depan sahabatnya itu.

“Jaga dirimu, Nino. Aku dan Aiba akan mengunjungimu nanti.” Nino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka berpelukan sebelum Nino menaiki kereta yang akan ditumpanginya.

“ _Arigatou_ , J. Dan maafkan aku ya, selama ini selalu menyusahkanmu.” Jun tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Nino.

“Tidak masalah karena kau juga masih bocah.” Nino tertawa, dan itu membuat Jun lega karena dapat menghibur sahabat omeganya.

“Aku lebih tua dua bulan darimu, Matsumoto.” Sahut Nino sambil memicingkan matanya. Nino berjalan menuju keretanya yang akan berangkat. “Sampai nanti, J.” Jun membalas lambaian tangan Nino dan menghela nafas saat kereta Nino pergi menjauh.

“Tunggu saja, Nino. Akan kucari alpa brengsek yang sudah melakukan ini padamu...” Gumam Jun dengan geram.

 

“Sebentar!” Seru seorang gadis beta sambil berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. “Kazunari?” Gadis beta itu sempat terkejut melihat adik laki-lakinya berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum padanya.

“ _Tadaima,_ _‘neechan_.”

Ibu dan kakak perempuan Nino saling berpandangan saat melihat Nino melahap makan malam yang mereka buat dengan semangat.

“Sejak kapan nafsu makanmu besar begitu?” Tanya Kazue, gadis beta yang merupakan kakak perempuan Nino. Dia tertawa melihat Nino yang baru selesai menghabiskan piring ketiganya.

“Aku kan tidak sempat makan siang tadi.” Balas Nino yang sebenarnya masih tidak akan mungkin menghabiskan tiga piring makan malam hanya karena melewatkan makan siang. “Kau tidak membangunkanku sih tadi untuk makan siang.”

“Aku memang membangunkanmu tahu.” Sahut Kazue yang nada bicaranya sama persis dengan Nino. Ibu beta-omega mereka tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua putra dan putrinya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. “Kau saja yang seperti kerbau, tidak mau bangun.”

“Enak saja aku dibilang kerbau!” Pungkas Nino yang dibalas dengan Kazue yang memeletkan lidahnya.

“Hei, sudahlah. Kalian kan sudah besar. Masih saja bertengkar.” Kata Ibu beta-omega Nino menyela pertengkaran mereka yang memang tidak serius. “Kazunari, kau mandi dulu sana sebelum istirahat di kamarmu.” Nino mengangguk dan membantu ibunya membereskan peralatan makannya ke wastafel. Ia memang ingin istirahat setelah mandi, meskipun setelah sampai ke rumahnya tadi siang Nino sempat tertidur pulas di kamarnya yang sudah lama tidak ia tempati. Untungnya kamarnya masih tertata rapih dan bersih karena ibu atau kakaknya selalu membersihkan kamar Nino kalau-kalau Nino pulang ke rumah tiba-tiba seperti siang itu. Ibu dan kakak Nino belum bicara banyak pada sang omega karena begitu disambut oleh Kazue dan ibunya, Nino hanya bilang kalau ia mau tinggal kembali dengan mereka tanpa alasan jelas. Bukan berarti tidak boleh, tetapi ibu dan Kazue masih penasaran kenapa Nino ingin tinggal bersama mereka di saat Nino masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah dan datang dengan barang-barangnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, mereka akan memberikan waktu untuk Nino sebelum menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak dan adik bungsu mereka.

&*&*&*&*&*

Jun menaruh bantal di atas kepalanya. Ia berusaha menutup telinganya dari suara ketukan keras pintu _apartement_ nya yang masih sangat pagi. “Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah dia datang dengan ‘normal’?” Gerutu Jun.

“Matsujun!! Buka pintunya! Ini aku Aiba!” Jun mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk setelah ia mencuci wajahnya agar rasa kantuknya berkurang. Ia menuju pintu untuk membukanya sebelum Aiba menghancurkan pintu _apartement_ nya.

Jun sudah biasa dengan Aiba yang selalu berisik jika ia datang ke _apartement_ nya (atau di mana pun dia). Namun ia khawatir tetangganya akan mengeluh lagi pada Jun karena suara Aiba yang sangat kencang di pagi hari atau malam hari bisa membangunkan seluruh lantai _apartement_ nya.

“Jun-pon! Alis tebal! Alpa sadis! Buka pintunya, kalau tidak aku dobrak sekar—Hai, Jun-pon!” Seru Aiba yang tidak sadar kalau aura Jun dapat membunuhnya seketika saat itu.

“Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Masaki! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak teriak-teriak kalau datang ke _apartement_ orang lain?! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan bodohmu!” Aiba memanyunkan bibirnya dan masuk tanpa permisi ke _apartement_ Jun.

“Habis Jun-pon lama membuka pintu! Aku hampir mendobrak pintumu, bahkan kalau perlu aku panjat dari lantai bawah sampai ke lantai _apartement_ mu.”

“Kau beta-omega yang gila.” Bisik Jun pada beta-omega yang entah sejak kapan mengambil jus buah yang Jun yakin berasal dari kulkasnya. “Demi Tuhan, kau sama saja dengan Nino. Hanya saja Nino lebih pintar darimu.”

“Oi!!” Protes Aiba. “Oh iya, aku ke sini kan sengaja untuk bertanya soal Nino!” Jun menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

“Jam berapa kau bahkan berangkat dari Chiba? Ini masih jam 05.58, Aiba.”

“Jun-pon, dengarkan aku!”

“Aku masih ngantuk...” Sudah tahu kalau Aiba tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya, Jun akhirnya pasrah dan duduk kembali. “Ada apa dengan Nino?” Aiba melebarkan matanya dengan sedikit dramatis.

“Matsumoto Jun! Sejak kapan kau merasa tenang dengan keadaan Nino yang sekarang sedang hamil tapi alpa atau beta yang menghamilinya tidak bertanggung jawab?!” Jun menghela nafas mendengar seruan Aiba yang membuatnya pusing.

“Aku tidak setenang yang kau pikir. Aku juga marah pada alpa brengsek itu.” Kata Jun yang mulai geram saat mengingat alpa yang tidak tahan ingin ia temukan dan tidak sabar ingin ia jadikan jus buah.

“Jadi seorang alpa yang melakukannya dengan Nino?” Jun mengangguk.

“Nino yang mengatakannya ketika dia menangis, malam sebelum dia kembali ke Maebashi.”

“Lalu apa kau masih belum tahu siapa alpa itu?” Jun menggeleng kecewa.

“Sayangnya belum.”

“Kenapa Nino tidak bilang saja sih siapa alpa yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu? Kenapa dia menutupinya, Jun-pon?”

“Dia memang tidak ingin bilang padaku. Dan kalaupun ia bilang, alpa itu sudah kucabik-cabik sekarang.”

“Atau sudah mati.” Gumam Aiba yang merasa ngeri melihat geraman Jun.

“Seandainya juga aku bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan Nino satu minggu setelah ia menghilang itu. Aku yakin setelah melewati masa siklus panasnya, aroma omega Nino juga pasti masih ditempeli bau alpa brengsek itu.” Aiba mendengus lesu.

“Terus bagaimana sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu Nino.”

“Jangan dulu. Biarkan dia mengistirahatkan pikiran dan hatinya dulu. Aku juga sudah bilang padanya akan menjenguknya nanti bersamamu. Tapi untuk sementara kita di sini dulu saja sambil mencari petunjuk lain tentang alpa kurang ajar itu.” Aiba mengangguk mantap.

“Aku akan membantu!” Jun mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya, masih ada waktu satu jam sampai aku bersiap pergi ke kampus.” Jun beranjak dari sofanya. “Kalau kau mau sarapan, bikin saja sendiri.”

Aiba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

“Dan jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur dengan tenang, kalau tidak, kau akan kutendang dari _apartement_ ku.” Aiba mendengus dan bergumam ‘alpa sadis’ saat pintu kamar Jun tertutup.

&*&*&*&*&*

Ibu Nino membuka pintu kamar anak bungsunya dengan pelan, takut membangunkan sang omega yang masih tertidur pulas. Dimasukannya pakaian bersih yang baru dicucinya di dalam lemari Nino. Ibu Nino duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Nino dan memandang wajah Nino yang tidak bergeming sama sekali, seolah tidak peduli pada dunia nyata dan hanya dunia mimpi saja tempat ia tinggal. Diusapnya dengan lembut rambut-rambut hitam pekat Nino dari dahinya. Kazuko, ibu Nino, selalu mengkhawatirkan anak bungsunya. Ia yakin Nino masih mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya saat ayahnya masih tinggal bersama mereka. Dan untuk membantunya melupakan itu, Kazuko membujuk Nino melanjutkan sekolahnya di universitas kota sebelah. Meskipun tadinya ia menolak untuk berpisah dengan Kazuko dan Kazue, Nino akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan ibu dan kakaknya untuk mulai berkuliah. Untungnya sahabat Nino juga ikut membantu membujuk Nino dan menyumbang uang kuliah Nino yang saat itu hampir tidak cukup karena harus menutupi hutang-hutang ayahnya.

Melihat akhirnya Nino kembali lagi ke rumah itu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali bersama mereka membuatnya bahagia, sekaligus merasa heran karena Nino bukan tipe orang yang mengerjakan sesuatu tidak sampai selesai, seperti kuliahnya yang belum ia selesaikan namun dengan alasan yang belum jelas. Namun akhirnya Kazuko sadar bahwa anak bungsunya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka, dan ia tahu sesuatu itu apa. Awalnya Kazuko ragu dengan instingnya, namun aroma tubuh yang tidak biasa dari omega Nino tercium cukup jelas jika berada di jarak yang sangat dekat. Kazuko tidak sepenuhnya omega, tapi ia masih seorang beta-omega yang juga sudah mengalaminya. Terbukti dengan adanya Kazue dan Nino.

“Ibu...?” Bisikan pelan Nino membangunkan Kazuko dari lamunannya.

“Maaf, Kazunari. Ibu membangunkanmu, ya?” Nino menggeliat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal dan mengucek matanya yang masih terasa ngantuk.

“Ibu belum pergi bekerja?” Tanya Nino yang sekarang duduk dan menatap kedua mata yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya.

“Sebentar lagi. Setelah ibu membereskan cucian.”

“Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, bu. Kalau ibu melakukannya, nanti ibu terlambat.” Kazuko menggeleng dan tersenyum. Tangannya kembali mengusap rambut Nino.

“Kau kelihatan sangat lelah setiap hari mengurus rumah, Kazu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya.” Nino memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Tapi aku belum mendapat pekerjaan di sini.”

“Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah terburu-buru mencari pekerjaan.”

“Tapi bu—“

“Hussh! Sudahlah, kau biasanya juga main _game_ , kan?” Kazuko tertawa melihat anaknya mendengus pelan. “Ibu harus cepat beres-beres sebelum terlambat.”

“Apa _‘neechan_ sudah ke restoran?” Kazuko menggeleng sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar.

“Dia sedang menyapu halaman, lalu setelah itu akan pergi bersama ibu ke restoran.” Nino mengangguk dan melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di atas kasur. Nino belum memberitahu ibunya, tapi ia yakin ibunya pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Ia masih mencari waktu yang tepat, tapi semakin lama ia menunda memberitahu tentang kehamilannya pada keluarganya, Nino selalu merasa malu dan takut kalau ia mencoreng nama keluarganya sebagai omega yang hamil tanpa _claim_ dari alpa calon bayinya. Nino sadar dengan kakaknya yang diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Nino yang makan dengan porsi lebih banyak, cepat marah hanya karena ejekan ringan, dan tubuh Nino yang terlalu mudah lelah hanya karena ia bermain _game_ tidak lebih dari dua jam atau hanya karena menyapu lantai saja. Sudah dua minggu Nino kembali ke rumahnya, dan dia masih belum berani mengakui kehamilannya pada kakak dan ibunya. Namun jika mereka bertanya, Nino akan mengakui hal itu pada mereka.

“Ibu,” Panggil Kazue saat mereka berjalan menuju restoran tempat mereka bekerja, Kazuko sebagai _chef_ dan Kazue sebagai asistennya, meski kadang-kadang sebagai pelayan jika memang tenaga pelayan di sana kurang. “Ibu merasakannya, kan?”

“Merasakan apa?” Tanya Kazuko yang sebenarnya mengerti maksud anak sulungnya.

“Kazunari. Memang samar-samar sih aromanya, tapi kalau dari jarak dekat aku bisa menciumnya dengan jelas. Aroma omega yang sedang mengandung.” Kazuko menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. “Tapi... Kenapa Kazunari tidak menjelaskannya pada kita? Dan kalau memang benar dia sedang mengandung, kenapa tidak ada tanda _claim_ di lehernya?”

“Ibu juga tidak tahu soal itu, Kazue. Kazunari pasti belum siap untuk menceritakannya pada kita.”

“Tapi aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi padanya?”

“Kita bisa bertanya padanya kalau nanti dia sudah siap.” Kazue mengangguk pada ibunya.

 &*&*&*&*&*

“Kazunari?” Nino mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kazue masuk ke kamarnya.

“Siapa yang selalu bilang ‘ketok dulu sebelum masuk’?” Kazue memutar bola matanya.

“Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Ibu tadi memanggilmu dari bawah.”

“Aku mendengarnya kok.” Sebelah alis Kazue terangkat.

“Terus kenapa tidak turun ke ruang makan?” Nino tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya karena kepalanya belum juga sembuh dari sakit kepala yang ia rasakan sejak sore. “Kazunari, kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Kazue yang memperhatikan raut wajah Nino menahan sakit dan tangannya yang masih memegang kepala.

“A-aku hanya sakit kepala sedikit, ‘ _neechan_.” Kazue mengangkat wajah Nino agar terlihat jelas olehnya. Wajah Nino yang pucat pasi membuatnya khawatir.

“Biar aku bawakan obat sakit kepala ya.” Nino mencegah kakaknya dan menggeleng.

“Tidak usah. Nanti juga sembuh kalau kutidurkan. Tolong bilang pada ibu ya, aku tidak makan malam hari ini.”

“Kau yakin?” Nino mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kazue menarik selimut Nino dan mengusap kepala Nino yang masih sakit. “ _Oyasumi,_ Kazunari.”

“ _Arigatou,_ _‘neechan_.” Bisik Nino sebelum ia memejamkan matanya. Kazue mematikan lampu kamar adiknya dan kembali ke ruang makan. Ibunya heran melihat Kazue datang ke ruang makan tanpa adiknya.

“Di mana Kazunari?” Tanya Kazuko sambil menatap anak sulungnya yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

“Dia bilang tidak ikut makan malam hari ini. Kazunari sakit kepala dan bilang kalau ia akan tidur supaya sakit kepalanya hilang.”

“Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia harus minum obat sakit kepala kalau begitu.” Ujar Kazuko yang mulai khawatir.

“Aku juga bilang begitu padanya. Tapi dia memaksa kalau dia ingin tidur saja katanya.” Ibu dan anak itu terdiam memikirkan adik dan anak bungsunya meskipun mereka sudah mulai ritual makan malam mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian keadaan Nino semakin memburuk. Sakit kepalanya sudah hilang, namun Nino sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari tempat tidurnya selain untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, itupun ia paksakan.

“Kazunari, makanlah dulu sarapanmu.” Nino berusaha duduk dibantu oleh ibunya.

“Aku merasa tidak nafsu makan, bu.” Kata Nino yang wajahnya semakin pucat.

“Makanlah sedikit. Semalam kan kau tidak makan malam lagi.” Nino mengangguk lemah sambil menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Namun perutnya menolak diisi dan membuat Nino menutup mulutnya, takut kalau makanan yang ia makan langsung ia muntahkan. Nino berlari (dengan pelan) ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanan yang belum sampai perutnya.

“Kazu, kau tidak apa-apa?” Kazue mengusap punggung Nino dan menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk diminumnya setelah mulutnya dibasuh dengan air. Kazue membantu Nino kembali ke kamarnya, sementara Kazuko menyimpan sarapan yang hanya disentuh sedikit oleh Nino di meja.

“Kazunari, kau ibu antar ke dokter ya?” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia duduk kembali di kasurnya dengan kepalanya bersandar di atas bantal yang berdiri.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, bu.” Kazue menghela nafas frustasi.

“Sudah cukup, Kazunari. Tidak usah disembunyikan lagi.” Kazuko berusaha menahan anak sulungnya yang ia yakin akan menyuruh Nino mengakui kalau ia tengah hamil. Namun Kazue tidak menghiraukan ibunya. “Kazunari, kami tahu kalau kau sedang hamil. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi karena dari baumu saja kami sudah tahu. Karena itu kau harus memeriksakan kandunganmu itu. Kau harus ke dokter.” Nino terlihat tenang dengan perkataan kakaknya. Seolah yang dikatakan kakaknya adalah hal biasa yang sepele.

“Sudah kuduga kalian memang sudah tahu. Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikannya dari ibu dan kakak.”

“Kazunari...” Nino menatap ibunya yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dekat dengan dirinya.

“Aku hanya mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakan tentang kehamilanku pada kalian. Maafkan aku karena aku mengecewakan kalian sebagai anak dan juga sebagai adik.”

Kazuko saling berpandangan dengan Kazue. Namun mereka masih menunggu sampai penjelasan sang omega selesai.

“Aku tahu tentang kehamilanku satu bulan yang lalu, dokter bilang kalau usia kehamilanku sudah 32 hari. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti kuliah dan juga kembali ke sini karena aku tahu aku akan merasa aman jika aku tinggal bersama keluargaku.” Tangan Kazuko menggenggam lebih erat tangan Nino yang semungil dirinya. “Kalian pasti malu, kan, karena aku mengandung calon bayi tanpa di _claim_?” Ujar Kazunari sambil tertawa sedih.

“Kazunari... Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?” Tanya Kazuko yang melihat Nino menjatuhkan air matanya.

“Siapapun yang memiliki anggota keluarganya yang hamil tanpa di _claim_ oleh alpa atau beta, akan merasa nama keluarga mereka tercoreng. Sudah pasti mereka akan merasa malu.”

“Tapi kami tidak begitu.” Nino menoleh pada kakaknya. “Kau anggota keluarga kami yang sangat kami sayangi. Mau tanpa di _claim_ atau di _claim_ , kau tetap Kazunari kami. Kau seharusnya percaya pada kami, Kazu. Kami keluargamu.”

“Kazue benar, tidak masalah apa yang kau lakukan atau apa yang terjadi padamu, Kazunari tetaplah anak bungsuku dan adik Kazue Ninomiya.” Nino tersenyum pada ibunya. Kedua tangan Kazuko menarik Nino ke dalam pelukannya. Nino membalas pelukan ibunya dan membalas genggaman Kazue.

“ _Arigatou_... _‘Kaachan,_ _‘neechan_...”

Satu jam kemudian setelah akhirnya berhasil menyuapkan sarapan pada Nino (meski lebih banyak dimuntahkan), Kazuko dan Kazue keluar dari kamar Nino untuk membiarkan Nino beristirahat.

“Ibu, bagaimana kalau Kazunari diperkosa?” Ucap Kazue saat mereka berada di dapur. Untung saja hari itu adalah hari libur mereka bekerja di restoran, jadi mereka bisa di rumah dan menjaga Nino yang sedang sakit. Kazuko menatap kedua mata Kazue, terbelalak. “Dia bisa saja diperkosa saat sedang masa siklus panasnya. Karena biasanya kan, omega atau beta-omega itu berpotensi lebih tinggi untuk hamil ketika mereka bersetubuh dengan alpa atau beta saat masa siklus.”

“...” Kazuko memegang dadanya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu panik saat mendengar tebakan anak sulungnya.

“Kalau sampai benar Kazunari diperkosa, aku tidak akan ragu membunuh alpa atau beta yang melakukan ini padanya!” Geram Kazue sambil memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya.

“Kazue, tenanglah... Kita bisa bertanya lagi pada Kazunari jika keadaan dia sudah membaik.” Kazue menghela nafas frustasi namun menuruti apa kata ibunya.

Keesokan harinya, keadaan Nino membaik. Kazuko yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan Nino, mengambil cuti hari itu untuk menjaga anak bungsunya, sementara Kazue tetap bekerja di restoran hari itu, meskipun tadinya ia juga ingin di rumah menjaga Nino.

“Maaf ya, bu. Ibu jadi tidak bekerja hari ini.” Kazuko menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

“Ibu ingin memastikan keadaanmu tidak memburuk lagi, Kazunari. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah bisa memakan sarapanmu meski sedikit.” Nino mengangguk dan membalas senyum ibunya.

“Keadaanku sudah lebih baik dari beberapa hari yang lalu.” Ucap Nino yang tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya. Kazuko menyadari gerakan Nino yang reflek ingin menyentuh calon bayi yang masih tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

“Kazunari, ibu ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.”

“Tentang apa?” Tanya Kazunari. Kazuko menatap anak bungsunya.

“Apa Matsumoto-kun yang melakukannya?” Awalnya Nino tidak mengerti apa maksud ibunya, namun setelah sadar bahwa ibunya bertanya soal alpa yang bertanggung jawab atas calon bayi yang dikandungnya, Nino hanya bisa tertawa.

“Jun tidak mungkin melakukannya.”

“Tapi dia alpa yang paling dekat denganmu.” Kazuko berusaha mencari kebohongan dari mata Nino. Sang omega menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Bukan Jun, bu. Dia justru sudah seperti saudaraku, yang menjagaku seperti Aiba. Walaupun kadang kekhawatirannya berlebihan.”

“Kau yakin bukan dia?” Nino menghela nafas dan menggapai tangan ibunya.

“Aku yakin. Karena aku yang mengandung bayi ini, bu. Jun juga tidak pernah mendekatiku kalau dia sudah mulai mencium aroma omegaku yang memulai masa siklusnya, Jun akan menjauh sampai radius yang paling jauh.” Nino berharap ibunya merasa lega dengan penjelasannya, namun ekspresi Kazuko malah terlihat lebih khawatir. “Bu?”

“Kazunari... Kau tidak dipaksa melakukannya, kan? Atau ada yang menjebakmu, atau—“

“Bu... Aku tidak dipaksa kok. Memang kebetulan aku ada di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat ketika masa siklusku dimulai, meskipun aku yakin masa siklus itu harusnya masih beberapa hari lagi.”

“Tapi kenapa dia tidak bertanggung jawab? Siapa yang melakukannya?” Nino menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Itu sudah tidak penting. Justru aku ke sini ingin melupakan alpa yang melakukannya, bu.” Kazuko hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Nino sempat menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku ingin istirahat. Bisakah ibu meninggalkanku untuk sementara waktu? Aku lelah.” Kazuko mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

Ia menyelimuti Nino dan keluar dari kamar Nino. Kazuko tahu dari jawaban Nino kalau anak bungsunya itu tidak ingin ibunya tahu siapa alpa yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Namun Kazuko merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa berdiam diri. Karena ia tahu, omega yang hamil tanpa alpa di sisinya atau bahkan tanpa _claim_ , akan berakibat buruk bagi calon bayi dan orang tua yang melahirkannya.

“Aku harus mencari tahu tentang alpa itu...” Bisik Kazuko yang mempunyai ide untuk menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin dapat membantunya.

 

Jun hendak membuka pintu _apartement_ nya, namun suara ponselnya yang berdering menahan niatnya itu. Dahi Jun mengerut saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

“ _Moshi-moshi_.” Sapa Jun pada peneleponnya.

“Matsumoto-kun, ini Ninomiya Kazuko.”

“Iya, tante. Apa kabar?” Kazuko tersenyum dari arah lain pada keramahan sang alpa yang sudah ia kenal sejak Nino SMP.

“Keadaanku baik, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa pekerjaan dan kuliahmu lancar?”

“Kuliahku lancar, tapi mengenai pekerjaanku, masih banyak yang harus kupelajari agar perusahaanku berjalan lebih lancar."

“Matsumoto-kun pasti bisa, tante yakin. Karena kau adalah alpa yang pekerja keras.” Jun tersenyum pada Kazuko.

“Terima kasih, tante. Oh ya, ada apa tante mengubungiku?” Kazuko menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang sepertinya Jun tahu tentang anak bungsunya. Terakhir kali Jun bertukar pesan dengan Nino, dia bilang kalau ibu dan kakaknya masih belum ia beritahu soal kehamilannya. Setelah itu Jun belum membalas pesan Nino karena pekerjaannya yang masih banyak harus ia selesaikan.

“Tentang Kazunari,” Tepat dugaan Jun. “Apa kau tahu siapa alpa yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Kazunari?” Jun terdiam sejenak, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kazuko. Namun tentu saja ia yakin kalaupun Nino tidak mengatakan kabar kehamilannya, ibunya pasti masih bisa tahu dari aroma omega Nino yang Aya bilang unik.

“Mengenai itupun aku tidak tahu,” Jun mendengar suara langkah dari dalam _apartement_ nya yang Ia yakin adalah Aiba. “Nino tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku dan juga Aiba. Dia bilang dia ingin melupakan alpa itu, tante. Meskipun begitu, aku dan Aiba masih sedang mencari alpa itu sampai sekarang. Kami tidak mau kalau Nino melahirkan tanpa seorang alpa untuk calon bayinya.” Ibu beta-omega itu tersentuh mendengar perkataan Jun yang terdengar sangat peduli pada putranya.

“Terima kasih, Matsumoto-kun. Tante juga khawatir pada Kazunari. Sudah tante tanyakan soal alpa itu tapi dia selalu menghindari pertanyaan itu. Terlebih lagi tante takut karena keadaan Kazunari sudah mulai melemah. Seorang omega atau beta-omega yang mengandung tanpa _claim_ biasanya kondisi tubuh dan kehamilannya melemah.”

“Jadi selama ini Nino sakit di sana?” Jun saling bertatapan dengan Aiba yang beberapa waktu lalu mendengar suara Jun namun tidak juga masuk ke dalam _apartement_ nya. “Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?”

“Dia sudah membaik pagi ini. Tadi juga dia baru tidur setelah selesai makan malam. Apa Kazu tidak memberi kabar padamu atau Aiba-kun kalau dia sedang sakit?” Jun menggelengkan kepalanya meski ia tahu Kazuko tidak bisa melihatnya.

“Aku dan Aiba tidak mendapatkan pesan dari Nino yang bilang kalau dia sedang sakit.”

“Mungkin Kazu tidak ingin membuatmu dan Aiba-kun khawatir.”

“Tante tenang saja, aku dan Aiba akan mencari alpa itu secepatnya. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa aku akan kabari.”

“Terima kasih, Matsumoto-kun. Sampaikan salamku pada Aiba-kun ya.”

“Iya, dia sedang bersamaku sekarang. Sampai nanti, tante.” Aiba menunggu penjelasan Jun setelah ia menyelesaikan panggilannya dengan ibu Nino.

“Matsujun, ada apa dengan Nino? Tadi kau bilang dia sakit.” Jun duduk di sofanya.

“Ibunya bilang kalau Nino sudah sakit selama lebih dari seminggu. Tapi keadaannya mulai membaik pagi ini.”

“Tapi Nino bilang dia sehat saat terakhir mengabari kita!”

“Bocah omega itu sudah pasti berbohong kalau ibunya sendiri yang bilang dia sakit tadi.” Decak Jun, diikuti oleh Aiba yang kesal bercampur khawatir. “Kita harus secepatnya menemukan alpa itu, Masaki.”

“Kita juga sedang mengusahakannya, kan?”

“Iya, tapi kita harus lebih cepat lagi. Karena ibu Nino tadi bilang, kalau omega atau beta-omega tidak di _claim_ saat dia hamil, maka keadaan tubuh mereka dan calon bayinya akan melemah. Bukti bahwa Nino sakit itu adalah benar.” Wajah Aiba terlihat panik.

“Kalau begitu, itu gawat. Jun-pon, kita harus cepat menemukan alpa itu!” Jun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

“Kenapa di saat seperti ini pekerjaanku menumpuk sih?!” Geram Jun.

“Tenanglah, Matsujun! Aku juga sejak kemarin mengumpulkan informasi dari kampus kok.”

“Apa ada yang kau temukan?” Aiba menghela nafasnya.

“Tidak banyak sih, aku cuma bertanya kepada beberapa orang yang kulihat sekelas dan sejurusan dengan Nino.” Jun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil bir dari kulkas lalu kembali ke sofanya. “Mereka bilang Nino tidak sedang dekat dengan alpa manapun. Dia jarang bicara dan selalu menjauh dari alpa atau beta yang mendekatinya, seperti biasanya.” Meskipun itu juga adalah efek dari Jun yang selalu mengeluarkan aura membunuh setiap ada yang berniat mendekati sang omega.

“Shun juga bilang padaku kalau Nino di kelas juga sering ketiduran semenjak dia menghilang waktu itu. Aku yakin itu salah satu tanda kalau dia sedang hamil waktu itu, karena Nino selalu kelihatan lelah setiap Shun melihatnya di kelas.”

“Bagaimana dengan penyewa-penyewa jasa perusahaanmu yang sebelumnya jadi tempat Nino bekerja? Apa kau sudah memeriksa mereka? Nino kan kenal dengan dengan beberapa di antara mereka.”

“Sudah kok. Penyewa sebelum Suzuki-san adalah Yano-san, dia bilang jarang bertukar kabar lagi dengan Nino semenjak Nino dipindahkan ke _apartement_ Suzuki-san. Begitu juga dengan Suzuki-san yang katanya sedang sibuk dengan usaha _cathering_ nya, makanya dia jarang menghubungi Nino. Paling hanya pesan singkat seperti ‘Sudah lama tidak bertemu’ atau menanyakan kabar saja. Selain mereka sih Nino tidak dekat dengan penyewa jasa lain.” Aiba memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

“Bagaimana dengan Ohno-san? Dia penyewa jasa Nino yang terakhir, kan?” Jun mengangguk.

“Aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak tersambung. Kucoba ke _apartement_ nya pun dia selalu tidak ada. Tetangganya bilang kalau Ohno-san akhir-akhir ini memang sering pulang malam.”

“Jadi kau belum mendapat informasi yang jelas darinya ya,” Jun mengangguk.

“Aku memang sempat curiga padanya. Karena dia yang seharusnya terakhir kali melihat Nino. Nino menghilang waktu itu kan pada saat hari di mana ia bekerja di _apartement_ nya. Tapi Nino bilang kalau Ohno-san keluar kota waktu itu. Di _apartement_ nya waktu aku mencari Nino pun dia tidak ada.”

“Pasti karena dia sibuk bekerja sebagai pelukis. Dulu juga saat aku masih bekerja di sana, Ohno-san beberapa kali keluar kota untuk mengurus galeri lukisannya atau pergi bertemu dengan kliennya.” Jun dan Aiba menghela nafas mereka bersamaan.

“Aku hanya takut ada beberapa cerita yang Nino katakan padaku itu bohong.” Aiba menoleh ke arah Jun yang mengerutkan dahinya. “Bisa saja kan ada cerita Nino yang dia sembunyikan dari kita kebenarannya sehingga membuat kita tidak tahu siapa alpa itu.”

“Kalau memang begitu sih susah untuk mencari alpa itu, Jun-pon. Mungkin Nino melindungi alpa itu juga karena sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.” Kedua bola mata Aiba terbelalak begitu ia terpikir sesuatu. “Jangan bilang kalau Nino di—di—“ Jun menggeleng, tahu arah pembicaraan Aiba.

“Sebelum Nino ke Maebashi, ia menangis dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang alpa itu, disadari atau tidaknya oleh Nino. Dia bilang kalau alpa itu tidak menginginkannya. Itu berarti Nino kenal dengan alpa itu, tapi ia merasa alpa itu tidak mempedulikannya.” Aiba menundukan kepalanya, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena membayangkan betapa sedihnya jika ada seseorang yang tega menolak kehadiran mereka apalagi sedang mengandung calon bayinya.

“Jun-pon... Jika seandainya kita tidak bisa menemukan alpa itu sedangkan keadaan Nino memburuk lagi bagaimana?” Jun meremas kaleng birnya yang sudah kosong.

“Aku yang akan meng _claim_ Nino...”

&*&*&*&*&*

“Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi ponselmu tidak tersambung.” Ujar Sho saat ia datang kembali ke _apartement_ Ohno setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu karena pekerjaan di perusahaannya membuatnya sibuk.

“Ponselku rusak karena jatuh ke dalam bak mandi yang berisi air.” Jelas Ohno sambil menyodorkan sekaleng _coffee_ dingin untuk Sho.

“Maaf ya aku baru ke sini lagi.” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak apa-apa, beberapa hari sampai kemarin juga aku pergi ke Kyoto.” Sho mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ohno.

“Ke rumah keluargamu?” Ohno mengangguk.

“Ayahku mengundangku untuk datang ke acara pembukaan galeri rekan kerjanya di Kyoto. Dia bilang kalau itu kesempatanku untuk datang dan menambah koneksi rekan sesama pelukis. Karena ada beberapa kritikus seni terkenal yang akan datang, terutama dari luar negeri.” Sho membulatkan matanya.

“Itu peluang yang besar untukmu, Satoshi-kun.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Lalu kapan acaranya?”

“Beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan datang jika aku belum menemukan Nino.” Sho menghela nafasnya.

“Apa kau yakin?” Ohno menatap Sho dengan matanya yang lebih tajam dari biasanya.

“Sho-kun, Nino belum ditemukan. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak akan mengadakan pameran ataupun hal lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan Nino, sebelum ia ditemukan.” Decak Ohno, membuat Sho terkejut. Ia tahu kalau Ohno menjadi lebih emosional semenjak sahabat alpanya itu belum juga menemukan sang omega yang selama ini dicarinya. Namun _gap_ antara Ohno yang selalu terlihat tenang dan Ohno yang sekarang mudah emosi, membuat Sho bergidik. Belum lagi kedua mata Ohno memiliki tatapan yang dapat membakar apapun jika saja Ohno memang punya kekuatan seperti itu.

“A-aku minta maaf, Satoshi-kun.” Kata Sho sambil menghindari tatapan Ohno yang belum lepas dari sosok Sho. Sho mendengar Ohno menghela nafas frustasi. Ia memberanikan diri melihat Ohno yang memijat dahinya, rambut coklatnya menutupi matanya yang Sho tahu masih belum mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

“Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena menyemburmu dengan kemarahanku. Aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu, Sho-kun. Maafkan aku.” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa lebih tenang dengan aura alpa Ohno yang sudah lebih kalem dari sebelumnya.

“Lalu ada apa kau pergi ke Kyoto? Undangan acaranya untuk beberapa minggu lagi, kan?”

“Kakak perempuanku, Mina- _neechan_ baru melahirkan anak keduanya. Aku menengoknya ke sana selama beberapa hari.”

“Ah, Mina-san sudah melahirkan?” Ohno mengangguk. “Laki-laki atau perempuan?” Ohno tersenyum kecil untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak omega yang dicarinya menghilang. Setidaknya Ohno masih bisa tersenyum saat Sho tahu kalau sahabat alpanya frustasi dengan hilangnya Nino.

“Perempuan. Dan dia sangat cantik, aku baru kali ini punya keponakan perempuan. Karena Seiji, anak pertama Mina- _neechan_ kan laki-laki.”

“Aku ingat dengan Seiji-kun. Dia pernah ke sini kan waktu itu. Dia anak yang sangat bersemangat.” Ohno tersenyum lagi.

“Aku memang tidak bisa bersikap terbuka pada anak kecil sepertimu atau saudara-saudaraku, tapi suatu saat nanti kalau aku punya anak, aku akan menyayangi mereka dan melindungi mereka.”

“Aku yakin kau pasti akan melakukannya, Satoshi-kun.”

 

Dokter keluar dari kamar Nino dan sudah disambut dengan Kazuko dan anak sulungnya.

“Bagaimana keadaan Kazunari _, sensei_?” Tanya Kazuko dengan khawatir.

“Keadaannya dan juga bayinya sudah lemah ditambah dengan demamnya yang tinggi semakin membuat mereka berdua lemah.” Ujar dokter itu dengan helaan nafas. Kazue menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng.

“Ja-jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?”

“Anda tenang saja, Ninomiya-san. Dengan meminum vitamin yang saya berikan, akan menambah suplemen tubuh Kazunari-kun dan bayi yang dikandungnya. Pastikan selalu agar Kazunari-kun makan dengan teratur dan berikan vitamin itu setiap selesai makan. Obat demamnya juga jangan lupa diberikan.”

“Jadi keadaan Kazunari dan bayinya masih bisa membaik, kan, _sensei_?” Dokter itu mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul pada Kazuko dan Kazue.

“Memang kandungan yang belum mencapai 5 bulan sangat rentan untuk omega dan beta-omega, yang terpenting adalah menjaga keselamatan orang tua yang mengandungnya. Namun kehilangan bayi juga merupakan sesuatu yang membuat seorang omega depresi, lebih depresi daripada beta-omega yang kehilangan bayi mereka.” Kazuko bisa menyimpulkan dari penjelasan dokter itu bahwa anak bungsunya harus secepatnya di _claim_ , kalau mereka tidak mau bayi yang dikandung oleh Nino itu semakin lemah dan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk.

“Terima kasih, _sensei._ ” Dokter itu mengangguk.

“Kalau demamnya tidak turun juga, bawa dia ke rumah sakit.” Kazuko dan Kazue membalas dokter dengan anggukan.

&*&*&*&*&*

**“Aku pulang.** **” Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang baru sampai di rumahnya malam itu. Dia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan, takut kalau seisi rumahnya terbangun walau hanya terdengar suara kecil yang dikeluarkannya. Rumahnya memang sudah dalam keadaan gelap, namun anak itu masih bisa mendengar suara televisi yang menyala dari ruang tamu.**

**Anak itu menggigit bibirnya, berharap kalau yang berada di ruang tamu bukan orang yang selama ini selalu memarahinya atau melukainya.**

**“Kazunari,** **” Punggung anak itu menegak, mendengar suara yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.** **“Kenapa kau pulang lebih dari jam 9 malam lagi?** **” Suara tegas ayahnya terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga Nino meski sebenarnya hanya bisikan saja, sama dengan Nino, ayahnya pun tidak ingin istri dan anak gadis betanya terbangun.**

**“A-aku tadi ada tugas kelompok di rumah teman, ayah.** **” Jawab Nino berusaha menenangkan degub jantungnya yang kencang karena takut alasan itu ketahuan bohong oleh ayahnya. Tangan ayahnya menggapai telinga kiri Nino dan memelintirnya dengan kencang sampai daun telinga sang omega merah. Nino mengerang kesakitan namun menahan suaranya sebisa mungkin. “Hentikan, ayah. Telingaku sakit!** **” Bisik Nino. Dilihatnya kedua mata ayah Nino memelototi Nino.**

**“Itu hukumannya karena kau suka berbohong pada orang tua. Kau pikir ayah tidak tahu kalau kau tidak punya teman? Lalu kenapa kau bohong pergi ke rumah temanmu, hah?** **”**

**Nino yang tidak menjawab ayahnya, membuat ayah alpanya semakin marah dan menarik telinga sang omega lebih kencang, hingga membuat Nino mengeluarkan air matanya.**

**“Kau pasti bekerja paruh waktu lagi kan di suatu tempat? Di mana? Ayo katakan di mana!!** **” Nino tetap diam dan menahan rasa sakit di telinganya.** **“Kalau kau tetap diam, ayah akan memotong telingamu!** **”**

**“Di-di swalayan dekat rumah Yamada-san.** **” Ayah alpa Nino mengurangi tarikan tangannya yang belum juga lepas dari telinga Nino yang merah padam.**

**“Nah, jawablah dengan benar. Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan kalau kau bekerja paruh waktu, hah?** **”**

**“A-aku...** **” Ayah Nino berdecih dan melepaskan telinga anak omeganya.**

**“Mana uang hasil kerja paruh waktumu?** **” Kali ini Nino menatap ayah alpanya dengan dingin.**

**“Tidak ada.** **” Bisik Nino. Seketika itu juga sebelah pipinya terasa perih karena tamparan yang kencang dari sang ayah mendarat di pipinya.**

**“Omega bodoh! Masih saja bohong!!** **” Decaknya sambil menarik leher Nino bagian belakang dengan paksa mendekati wajah ayahnya.**

**“A-aku tidak bohong...** **”**

**“Kau masih berani berbohong ya, omega bodoh!** **” Bisik ayahnya dengan aura kemarahan yang dirasakan Nino.** **“Cepat berikan, kalau tidak, aku akan melukai Kazue dan ibumu. Kau tidak mau mereka terluka, kan?** **” Ancam ayah Nino sambil mempererat tangannya yang belum melepaskan leher Nino.**

**“Kalau aku memberikannya padamu, kau akan menghabiskannya untuk judi dan mabuk-mabukan dalam sekejap.** **” Jawab Nino. Ayahnya tertawa kecil, dan Nino benci mendengar suara itu.**

**“Bukan urusanmu aku menghabiskannya untuk apa. Cepat berikan, kecuali kau akan melihat Kazue dan ibumu tidak bisa sekolah dan terluka saat kau bangun besok.** **” Nino menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh lagi. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan memberikan uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya pada ayah alpanya.** **“Begitu dong daritadi.** **” Kata ayah Nino yang kemudian melepaskan leher Nino namun mendorong Nino hingga jatuh ke lantai.** **“Lain kali jangan pulang lebih dari jam 9 malam, kecuali kalau kau memberikan uangnya untukku.** **”**

**Nino ingin meludahi wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkannya di ruang tamu dengan keadaan telinga dan lehernya yang masih sakit. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang belum sembuh dari rasa sakit karena setiap hari ayahnya akan memukuli Nino jika Nino tidak mendengarkan apa katanya. Nino sendiri tetap tidak mau mematuhi perkataan atau perintah ayahnya karena ia membenci ayahnya yang juga membenci dirinya, mungkin bahkan membenci keluarganya. Karena itu, setiap kali Nino mengabaikan perkataan ayahnya, Nino selalu mendapat pukulan, jeweran, cekikan atau bahkan dilukai dengan benda tajam seperti silet atau _cutter_. Tidak hanya Nino, tapi ibunya pun selalu dilukai oleh ayah alpanya yang sadis. Selain selalu meminta uang pada ibunya, ayah alpanya selalu mengancam jika tidak diberikan uang hasilnya bekerja di restoran, ia akan melukai Nino atau Kazue. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Kazue yang juga ancamannya selalu sama.**

**Suatu hari Nino pulang ke rumahnya lebih awal dan mendapati ayahnya sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Nino yang melihat lantai ruang tamunya berantakan dengan botol minuman alkohol bekas ayahnya pun membereskannya, di antara beberapa botol yang Nino bereskan, ada dompet ayahnya yang tergeletak.**

**Nino melihat dompet itu dan tidak sengaja melihat struk pembayaran dari salah satu _club_ yang pernah ia dengar dari teman satu kelasnya yang suka menggosip. _Club_ tempat di mana mereka menghabiskan uangnya untuk berkencan dengan wanita manapun yang mereka pilih. Nino membulatkan kedua mata coklat mudanya saat melihat struk itu tidak hanya satu tetapi ada banyak dari dompet ayah alpanya. **

**“Uh...** **” Nino mendengar suara namun pikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan rasa marahnya yang muncul karena ayah alpanya telah selingkuh dari ibu beta-omeganya.** **“Apa yang kau lakukan, Kazunari?** **” Nino menoleh dengan cepat pada ayahnya yang juga terbelalak saat anak bungsunya menemukan struk pembayaran bekas ia pergi ke _club_. **

**“Kau ayah bajingan! Beraninya kau berselingkuh dari ibu!!** **” Seru Nino dengan luapan emosinya. Ia membuang dompet ayahnya ke lantai dengan keras dan berdiri melihat ayahnya yang masih duduk dan belum terlalu sadar karena baru terbangun.** **“Jadi tidak hanya untuk membeli alkohol dan judi saja kau selalu meminta uang pada ibu, aku dan** **_‘neechan_? Tapi untuk ini?!** **” Decak Nino sambil memperlihatkan struk pembayaran yang ia temukan tadi.**

**Nino menggelengkan kepalanya.**

**“Kau alpa paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal!!** **” Tamparan amat keras membuat Nino terjatuh dari posisinya yang berdiri. Kali ini ayahnyalah yang berdiri dan menatap Nino dengan kedua matanya seperti kesetanan.**

**“Beraninya kau berkata begitu pada ayahmu! Kau anak tidak tahu diri!! Omega tidak berguna!** **”**

**“Aku lebih baik menjadi omega tidak berguna yang kau selalu katakan seperti budak, tapi status omega yang kau bilang rendah itu tidak lebih rendah dari alpa bajingan sepertimu yang sadis dan membuat keluarganya menderita!** **” Kali ini tidak hanya satu atau dua pukulan yang melayang ke wajah dan tubuh Nino, ayahnya memukulnya dengan keras sampai Nino babak belur. Hanya suara teriakannya saja yang terdengar karena  siksaan oleh ayahnya membuat Nino sakit.**

**Dua sosok yang baru datang dari restoran dan sekolah pun terkejut mendapati suami dan ayah mereka sedang duduk di atas Nino dan memukulinya sampai suara Nino yang kesakitan terdengar dari luar.**

**“Kazunari!! Ayah! Hentikan!!** **” Teriakan histeris Kazuko tidak menghentikan ayah Nino untuk tetap menyiksa anak omeganya.** **“Ayah, hentikan!!** **” Seru Kazuko sambil berusaha menghentikan pukulan suaminya yang tidak berhenti. Kazue yang melihat pemandangan sadis itu tidak tahan untuk mengepalkan tangannya karena tidak tega melihat kedua orang yang paling disayanginya disakiti oleh ayahnya yang jahat.**

**“Seharusnya aku menjualmu saja ke pasar gelap penjualan omega! Agar aku mendapat uang yang banyak dan kau bisa enyah dari rumah ini!!** **” Kazuko menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya tidak berhenti jatuh. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan suaminya yang membabi buta menyiksa anak bungsunya yang sekarang terkulai lemah dengan wajahnya bersimbah darah, ia yakin tubuh Nino pun pasti juga sangat sakit karena dipukuli ayahnya tiada henti. Namun sosok Kazue yang mengendap-endap dari belakang suami alpanya membuatnya sedikit tercekat. Kazue menatap ibunya dan menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, meminta Kazuko pura-pura tidak tahu kalau anak sulungnya yang membawa alat pemukul _baseball_ milik Nino sedang datang mendekati ayahnya yang masih menyerukan kata-kata kasar.**

**Tidak lama kemudian tongkat pemukul itu mendarat dengan keras di kepala ayahnya dan membuat ayahnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Dilihatnya oleh Kazue dengan _horror_ , kepala ayahnya mengeluarkan darah dan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Kazuko tidak peduli dengan keadaan suaminya, ia langsung melihat keadaan Nino yang terkulai lemah.**

**“Kazunari!** **”**

**Beberapa hari kemudian, Kazue yang sempat menghubungi polisi sebelum ia menyerang ayahnya pun dimintai keterangan tentang perbuatan ayahnya yang ditangkap oleh polisi karena terbukti bersalah telah melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Bukti kuat terlihat dari keadaan Nino yang saat itu segera dibopong ke rumah sakit karena terluka parah disiksa oleh ayahnya. Ayah alpa Nino yang sempat diobati lukanya pun karena dipukul cukup keras oleh Kazue, segera dipenjarakan. Setelah keadaan Nino lebih baik, rumah mereka yang sebelumnya dijual dan mereka membeli rumah yang baru untuk melupakan kenangan pahit di rumah itu saat ayahnya masih tinggal bersama mereka. Yang untungnya tidak begitu jauh dari restoran tempat Kazuko bekerja. Selain itu salah satu murid SMP yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Nino, Jun, tidak sengaja mendengar kejadian yang menimpa Nino saat ayahnya sedang mencari rumah baru untuk kakaknya yang baru menikah. Yang juga kebetulan rumah Nino itu, tadinya akan dibeli oleh ayah Jun. Jun yang merasa simpati pada sang omega, menawarkan diri menjadi teman Nino yang awalnya tidak dipedulikan Nino.**

 

“...Nari! Kazunari!” Kedua mata Nino mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Sosok yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir mulai terlihat jelas. “Kau tidak apa-apa?"

“Ibu... ‘ _Neechan_?” Kazuko dan Kazue menghela nafas lega melihat Nino sudah sadarkan diri. “Aku di mana?” Bisiknya pelan.

“Kau di kamarmu. Kau tidak sadarkan diri beberapa hari, demammu tinggi. Dan kau mengigau terus sejak tadi.” Jelas Kazue, Nino terdiam hanya karena ia mengingat kenangan buruknya saat ayahnya masih tinggal bersama mereka. Kazuko yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dekat Nino, meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Nino untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Nino.

“Syukurlah panasmu sudah sedikit menurun.” Kata Kazuko yang mengelap keringat Nino dengan handuk. “Kau harus minum obat dan vitaminmu, Kazu. Tapi sebelumnya kau mau makan, kan?” Nino mengangguk lesu. Tapi setidaknya ia mau disuapi makanan, itu saja sudah membuat Kazuko dan Kazue sedikit lebih tenang.

 

Ohno terbangun tiba-tiba dengan keadaan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Dia meneguk segelas air yang diletakannya di atas meja di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Ia tidak cukup ingat apa yang dimimpikannya, namun ada beberapa kepingan mimpi yang ia ingat.

“Nino...” Bisik Ohno yang memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Hanya membayangkan senyum Nino saja bisa membuatnya merasa tenang. Tidak lama setelahnya ia kembali tidur.

“Kau terdengar panik saat menghubungiku pagi ini, Satoshi-kun.” Sore itu setelah pulang bekerja, Sho mampir ke _apartement_ Ohno. “Aku tebak hal yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah tentang Nino, kan?” Ohno menganggukan kepalanya.

“Tadi malam aku mimpi buruk.” Sho menaikan kedua alisnya. “Aku tidak ingat sih tepatnya mimpi apa. Tapi aku ingat kalau itu mimpi buruk.” Sho menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

“Aneh juga ya. kau tidak ingat mimpi itu tapi kau bilang kalau itu mimpi buruk.” Ohno mengangguk lagi.

“Aku ingat beberapa kepingan mimpi itu. Di mimpi itu aku melihat seseorang dipukuli dengan sadis oleh seorang yang aku yakini adalah alpa.”

“Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang dipukuli oleh alpa itu? Paling tidak, status mereka apakah alpa juga, beta atau omega.”

“Aku... Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa _familiar_ dengan orang yang dipukuli itu. Aku merasa sangat marah karena alpa itu tega memukuli orang itu dengan sadis. Sosok lainnya datang dan mencoba menghentikan alpa itu, dan akhirnya salah satunya berhasil membuat alpa itu pingsan.”

Sho menunggu Ohno melanjutkan penjelasannya meskipun Ohno tiba-tiba terdiam.

“A-aku rasa aku mendengar suara yang diserukan oleh orang yang dipukuli itu. Aku merasa sangat sedih mendengar rintihan dan tangisan orang itu...”

“Satoshi-kun...?” Tanya Sho yang heran Ohno terdiam lagi. Kali ini wajahnya kelihatan panik.

“Dia... Orang yang dipukuli itu adalah Nino.” Lagi, sebelah alis Sho terangkat. “Iya, aku yakin dia itu Nino!” Sahut Ohno dengan yakin.

“Tapi itu kan hanya mimpi, Satoshi-kun.” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak, Sho-kun. Mimpi itu mirip seperti kenyataan. Aku seperti bisa melihat ingatan yang sama seperti Nino.”

“Kalau memang benar, bagaimana bisa?” Ohno menggelengkan kepalanya. Sho yang melihat sahabat alpanya terdiam lagi merasa khawatir. Khawatir jika Ohno mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bukan berarti ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Ohno, tapi ia justru mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ohno yang sampai sekarang masih berantusias mencari seseorang yang tidak pasti keberadaannya.

“Nino tidak tinggal lagi di kota ini.” Suara Ohno yang memecah keheningan membuat Sho menatapnya. “Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan omeganya lagi. Aku merasa lebih jauh darinya.” Sho meletakan tangannya di pundak Ohno.

“Kau salah, Satoshi-kun.” Ohno membalas tatapan Sho. “Kau mungkin bisa merasakan dia semakin jauh darimu dan tidak ada di kota ini. Tapi kalau memang benar dan kau yakin bahwa mimpimu semalam adalah nyata dan dari ingatan Nino, itu artinya koneksimu dan Nino semakin kuat, kan?”

Ohno tidak bergeming saat mendengar penjelasan Sho yang masuk akal baginya.

“Ada yang menghubungkanmu dengan Nino. Entah itu sisi alpa-omega kalian atau karena hal lain. Aku tidak tahu.”

“Tapi Nino tidak aku _claim_ , Sho-kun. Bagaimana bisa koneksiku dengannya sekuat ini?” Sho tersenyum pada sahabat alpanya.

“Mungkin salah satunya adalah perasaan kalian yang kuat satu sama lain.” Ohno merenungkan lagi kata-kata Sho. “Dan kau bisa lega, karena orang yang kau pikir sebagai alpa Nino itu bukan alpanya, kan?”

Ohno mengangguk, mengingat seorang beta bernama Toma yang ia ingat adalah orang yang menggantikan Nino bekerja di _apartement_ nya waktu ia bilang ia sakit. Ohno bertemu dengan Toma secara tidak sengaja pada saat Toma hendak naik _lift_ karena akan bekerja di _apartement_ 3 lantai di atas _apartement_ nya. Ia merasa beruntung bertemu karena Toma memang baru dipindahtugaskan untuk bekerja di sana. Ohno mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bertanya pada Toma tentang Nino. Tadinya Toma tidak mau memberitahu soal Nino pada orang lain karena takut ‘Jun’ marah padanya. Merasa _familiar_ dengan nama itu, Ohno bertanya apakah Jun adalah alpanya Nino. Toma menjawab kalau Jun adalah sahabat alpanya Nino. Toma tidak memberitahu alamat di mana Nino tinggal, tapi paling tidak ia mendapat alamat universitas Nino. Meskipun akhirnya ia tidak menemukan Nino di sana.

“Bagaimana lagi ya untuk mencari petunjuk di mana Nino?” Suara Sho membuat Ohno terbangun dari lamunannya.

“Tentang itu, aku mempunyai ide.” Mata Sho mengikuti ke mana Ohno pergi dari tempat duduknya. “Ini kugambar agar kita bisa menyebarkannya pada orang-orang yang siapa tahu mengenal atau tahu tentang keberadaan Nino.” Jelas Ohno sambil memberikan hasil sketsa yang sangat mirip dengan Nino. Sho membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

“Lho? Ini, kan...?” Ohno menaikan kedua alisnya. “Jadi dia Nino yang selama ini kau cari?!” Ohno tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Sho.

“Apa kau mengenalnya?” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Ohno merasa kecewa.

“Aku baru melihat Nino yang kau maksud. Tapi aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya.” Sho melihat ekspresi bingung sahabatnya. “Kau ingat ceritaku dulu yang pernah menolong omega dari gerombolan alpa dan beta yang dipukuli?”

Ohno mengangguk.

“Dia inilah omega yang kutolong.” Kedua mata Ohno membulat penuh mengikuti Sho yang tadi terkejut melihat sketsa Nino. “Dan seingatku, memang ada alpa yang waktu itu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya.”

“Dia... Mungkin alpa yang aku pikir adalah alpa Nino.” Sho mengangguk.

“Sepertinya iya. Tapi saat ia mau masuk ruangan tempat Nino dirawat, dokter bertanya padanya siapa dia untuk Nino. Alpa itu menjawab saudaranya.” Ohno menelan ludahnya.

“Apa kau ingat nama alpa itu?” Sho menekan dahinya sambil memejamkan mata.

“Hmm... Matsumoto sesuatu...”

“Jun?”

“Iya itu dia! Kalau tidak salah namanya Matsumoto Jun!” Seru Sho saat ia akhirnya mengingat nama alpa yang waktu itu terlihat panik saat diberitahu dan dihubungi olehnya tentang kondisi Nino.

“Kalau begitu kita harus mencarinya juga. Dia pasti tahu di mana Nino berada.” Sho mengangguk.

“Aku akan membantumu mencarinya.”

“Besok kita perbanyak sketsa ini dan kita sebarkan pada orang-orang.” Sho mengangguk mantap pada sahabat alpanya. Keesokannya mereka bertemu lagi di kafe. Karena hari itu hari Sabtu, Sho bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk membantu sahabatnya.

“Sho-san!” Sho tersenyum lebar melihat gadis omega menyapanya dengan riang.

“Satomi-chan, sudah lama tidak berjumpa!” Seru Sho saat melihat adik bungsu Ohno yang duduk di sebelah kakak alpanya.

“Iya, aku di sini untuk membantu Toshi.” Ohno tersenyum pada adiknya. Sejak dulu Sho tahu kalau Ohno lemah pada adik bungsunya itu dan akan bersikap lembut setiap mereka bertemu.

“Mi-chan mau berbaik hati meminjamkan pertolongannya pada kita hari ini, Sho-kun.” Satomi mengangguk semangat.

“Aku tidak mau Toshi- _niichan_ sedih.” Ohno membelai rambut panjang hitam adiknya sambil tersenyum.

“ _Arigatou,_ Mi-chan.”

“Nah untuk mempermudah kita menyebarkan sketsa Nino, aku sudah membuat strategi ini.” Kedua adik kakak itu sempat tercengang melihat Sho meletakan peta kota di atas meja dan sudah banyak coretan di atasnya. “Ini adalah tempat-tempat utama di mana kita akan menyebarkan sketsa itu. Aku pikir menyebarkannya secara berurutan di tiap titik di sini akan membuat sketsanya tersebar dengan rata.” Jelas Sho sambil menunjuk tiap titik yang ia maksud.

“Sho-kun... Ini keren.” Sahut Ohno merasa takjub, diikuti anggukan adiknya. Sho tersipu malu melihat kedua bersaudara itu merasa takjub dengan idenya. “Aku merasa lebih percaya diri untuk menemukan Nino.”

“Pasti ketemu, kak!” Sahut Satomi.

“Tentu saja, ide Sho-kun selalu tepat dan akurat.” Sho tertawa.

“ _Mou ii_ , sudah cukup pujiannya. Ayo kita mulai menyebarkan di titik ini.” Alpa dan omega itu mengangguk setuju.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Ibu,” Panggil Nino dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh ibunya.

“Hmm?”

“Dulu ibu bagaimana saat pertama kali jatuh cinta pada ayah?” Kazuko sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Nino yang menyangkutpautkan ayahnya. Padahal setelah kejadian ayahnya ditangkap polisi, Nino tidak mau dihubungkan lagi oleh ayahnya. Bahkan wajahnya jadi pucat dan kelihatan panik. Nino juga tidak pernah keluar rumah lagi lebih dari jam 9 malam setiap hari, karena ia pikir masih trauma dengan perbuatan sadis ayahnya kepadanya dulu. “Bu?”

“Iya, nak.” Jawab Kazuko yang menyadari kalau ia melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya. Tangannya kembali mengusap rambut hitam pekat Nino. “Ibu mendengarmu kok.”

Nino mengangguk, menunggu jawaban dari ibunya.

“Ayahmu orang yang baik saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Ia tegas tapi masih merupakan alpa yang penyabar. Dan ibu jatuh cinta padanya karena ia bisa meyakinkan ibu kalau dia mencintai ibu dengan tulus. Karena itu ibu pikir ia juga bisa menjadi alpa yang akan menyayangi keluarganya.”

“...”

“Sampai suatu ketika, ayahmu depresi karena perusahaan yang dibangunnya harus bankrut karena tidak berkembang dan hutang yang besar ke bank. Dari situlah ia mulai menjadi alpa yang berbeda. Mudah marah, ringan tangan dan menyalahkan semua orang termasuk dirinya atas kesalahan kecil yang orang lain perbuat. Tapi ibu tidak menyangka ia akan sekejam itu... Melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu dan Kazue.” Kazuko merasakan tubuh Nino yang kepalanya tidur di atas pangkuannya bergetar.

“Aku... Sudah belajar memaafkan ayah.” Kazuko menggigit bibirnya mendengar suara parau Nino. “Bertahun-tahun bayangan dari perbuatannya pada kita selalu menghantuiku. Gara-gara dia, aku jadi merasa takut jika ada seseorang yang tak kukenal menyentuh atau mendekatiku, khususnya alpa.”

Tangan Kazuko memijat dengan pelan kepala sang omega dengan lembut, ingin membuatnya merasa tenang karena ia tidak sendiri.

“Untuk sekarang, aku belajar darinya. Kalau aku akan menyayangi anakku ini.” Kazuko menghapus air matanya yang tidak sadar mengalir. Ia mengangguk meskipun Nino tidak bisa melihatnya karena terbaring membelakangi Kazuko.

“Kazunari...” Kali ini Nino yang menjawab ibunya dengan ‘hmm’. “Apa alpa yang... Kau kenal itu berbuat jahat padamu?” Tanya Kazuko dengan hati-hati. Nino tahu siapa alpa yang dimaksud ibunya.

“Justru kebalikannya, bu.” Dari nada bicara Nino, Kazuko bisa menebak kalau anak bungsunya tersenyum. “Dia alpa yang sangat baik. Dia berbeda dengan alpa lain.”

“Sisi apa yang membuatnya berbeda?” Lagi, Kazuko bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia memberi ruang pada Nino kalau-kalau menolak untuk memberikan informasi tentang alpa yang selama ini ditutupinya.

“Awalnya dia tidak tertarik padaku. Tidak seperti alpa atau beta lain yang langsung tertarik dengan aroma omega atau ketika ada omega di hadapan mereka. Dia bersikap tenang seolah aku bukan omega. Seolah statusku sama dengannya. Meskipun aku tahu zaman sekarang, status omega tidak serendah dulu yang parahnya banyak yang dijadikan budak.”

Nino menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Dia juga sedikit aneh dan bertingkah seperti kakek-kakek. Mudah melupakan sesuatu dan tidak peduli dengan semuanya jika ia sudah melukis.”

“Dia bisa melukis?” Kazuko merasakan anggukan dari pangkuannya.

“Meskipun aku mengenalnya sebentar, dia bisa membuatku merasa tenang jika berada di dekatnya. Konyol, bukan?” Nino tertawa kecil mengingat kepingan ingatannya ketika ia bersama dengan Ohno. “Berkat dia ketakutanku terhadap alpa sedikit berkurang. Aku... Merasa dilindungi olehnya.” Nino terdiam kembali.

“Kazunari, kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak—“

“Bu,” Kazuko terdiam. Ia merasa Nino tercekat di pangkuannya. “Tolong jangan sebut emosi itu.” Kazuko membelai kembali rambut sang omega. “Aku belum cukup yakin apakah perasaanku padanya seperti perasaan ibu pada ayah waktu itu.”

“Lalu kenapa kalau dia baik, dia tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya?” Nino terdiam lagi.

“Dia punya segalanya, bu. Dan dia tidak membutuhkanku. Dia tidak menginginkanku sebagai omeganya untuk di _claim_. Karena dia sudah memiliki orang lain.” Kazuko hampir panik karena merasa pangkuannya sedikit basah. Ia tahu kalau Nino menangis.

“Tapi dia tahu, kan, kalau kau sedang hamil?”

“...” Kazuko heran karena Nino tidak juga menjawabnya. Dia sempat berpikir Nino tertidur. Jadi untuk memastikannya, ia memanggil lagi anaknya.

“Kazunari...?”

“Dia tidak tahu, bu.” Gumam Nino. Kazuko mematung mendengar pengakuan anak bungsunya.

“Tapi kalau dia tahu, dia mungkin akan bertanggung jawab, Kazu.”

“Aku tidak mau memaksanya. Hanya karena aku memiliki anak darinya, tanpa perasaan apapun, aku tidak mau...”

“Kazunari, kau bisa saja salah. Dia bisa saja memiliki perasaan lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kalau memberi dia kesempatan, ibu yakin dia bisa menjadi alpa yang bisa menyayangi dan melindungimu dan anakmu.” Setelah itu Nino benar-benar terdiam dan tidak membalas ucapan ibunya. Kazuko yakin Nino masih merenung memikirkan kata-katanya. Sampai satu jam kemudian Kazuko mengintip dari atas wajah anaknya dan melihat kedua mata Nino terpejam. Ia mengambil bantal dan berdiri sangat hati-hati agar Nino tidak terbangun. Bantal itu dijadikan pengganti pangkuan Kazuko dan ditariknya selimut untuk mneghangatkan tubuh Nino.

 &*&*&*&*&*

Keesokan harinya...

Aiba mengetuk kamar Jun pagi itu. “Jun-pon! Aku mau ke swalayan nih, kau mau nitip sesuatu tidak?” Tanya Aiba. Dia mendengar suara Jun yang protes karena dibangunkan setelah ia begadang sampai jam 3 pagi untuk menyusun laporan akhir bulan. “Apa? Tidak kedengaran!” Dari dalam kamar, Jun menggerutu pada sang beta-omega itu.

“Belikan bahan makanan yang sudah habis!” Sahut Jun lebih keras kali ini. “Bahan-bahan yang biasa kubeli, kau tahu kan?”

“Eh? Berarti harus ke _supermarket_ dong?”

“Terserah.” Aiba memanyunkan bibirnya. “Belikan juga 5 kaleng bir. Persediaanku selalu hilang karena diminum pencuri.”

“Jun-pon, aku bukan pencuri!” Dengus Aiba.

“Bagus kalau kau mengaku mengambil birku.” Ujar Jun, membuat Aiba mendengus lagi. Dengan itu Aiba pergi dari _apartement_ Jun memakai mobil milik Jun (tanpa izin, paling-paling Jun mengomeli dia nanti. Tapi Aiba tidak peduli).

Aiba sampai di _supermarket_ terdekat tempat ia, Nino atau Jun biasa membeli bahan makanan. Setelah memarkirkan mobil Jun, Aiba hendak masuk ke _supermarket_ melalui pintu otomatis namun seseorang menghentikannya.

“Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Apa kau pernah melihat pria yang ada di sketsa ini?” Tanya seorang alpa yang terlihat seperti _chipmunk_ dalam bayangan Aiba, namun tetap tampan (Aiba tersipu saat ia berpikir alpa itu tampan) dan bertutur sopan padanya. Aiba menerima sketsa yang disodorkan alpa tadi dan kedua matanya terbelalak melihat sosok sahabat omeganya terpampang jelas di atas kertas yang diberikan oleh alpa _chipmunk_ (?) itu.

“Ini kan...!” Gumam Aiba. Ekspresinya membuat mata sang alpa berbinar meski Aiba tidak melihatnya.

“Kau mengenalnya?” Tanya alpa itu lagi. “Namanya Ninomiya Kazunari, dia mahasiswa dari universitas Jodai berstatus omega.” Aiba menatap alpa itu dan kembali menatap sosok Nino yang sedang tersenyum di atas sketsa.

“Kenapa kau mencari dia?” Tanya Aiba mengabaikan pertanyaan alpa sebelumnya.

“Temanku yang mencarinya. Kalau kau tahu di mana dia tolong beritahu aku, aku mohon!” Sahut alpa itu sambil menatap Aiba.

“Sho-kun, ada apa?” Sang alpa yang menurut Aiba mirip _chipmunk_ itu menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya, begitu juga Aiba. Ohno mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sho kepada Aiba yang kelihatan syok melihatnya. “Aiba-chan?”

 

Aiba berjalan dan menelan ludah berkali-kali. _'Ju_ n _-pon akan membunuhku..._ _'_ Bisiknya di dalam hati. Ia melirik ketiga orang yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. ' _Duh... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya pada Jun-pon...?_ _'_ Pikir Aiba yang merasa semakin gugup karena mereka sudah akan sampai di depan pintu _apartement_ Jun. Aiba mengingat kembali kejadian satu jam lalu di depan _supermarket_ yang hendak ia datangi.

**“Aiba-chan?** **”**

**“Ohno-san?** **”**

**“Eh? Kalian saling kenal?** **” Tanya Sho, yang ternyata adalah nama alpa _chipmunk_ (?) itu. Satomi dan Sho menatap alpa dan beta-omega itu tidak bergeming sama sekali setelah saling memanggil nama mereka.**

**“Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Aiba-chan!** **” Seru Ohno yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Sho dan langsung memegang kedua bahu Aiba.** **“Aku sempat berpikir untuk menghubungimu, tapi ponselku terlanjur rusak.** **”**

**“A-ada apa memangnya?** **” Tanya Aiba yang masih terkejut melihat Ohno yang begitu bersemangat saat melihatnya.**

**“Aku mencari Nino. Aku yakin kau tahu di mana dia sekarang, kan?** **” Kedua mata Aiba terbelalak lagi. Ekspresinya yang sedikit dramatis membuat Sho ingin tertawa jika situasinya tidak segenting itu.**

**“Jadi temannya alpa _chipmunk_ itu adalah kau, Ohno-san?!** **” Sho tercekat saat Aiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan konyol itu, Satomi mencoba menahan tawa dari samping Ohno namun masih kelihatan jelas oleh Sho. Ohno sedikit heran dengan pernyataan Aiba.** **“Kau yang mencari Nino?** **” Ohno mengangguk.**

**“Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tidak. Aku harus bertemu dengannya, aku butuh bertemu Nino! Kumohon Aiba-chan, beritahu aku di mana ia sekarang!** **”**

**“E-eh?! Aku tidak bisa!** **” Seru Aiba yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba panik.**

**“Kenapa memangnya?** **” Tanya Satomi yang mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sedikit kesal karena orang yang sepertinya tahu keberadaan omega yang kakaknya cari tidak mau memberitahukan keberadaan sang omega.**

**“Jun-pon akan marah kalau aku memberitahu di mana Nino pada sembarang orang!** **”**

**“Jun-pon?** **” Gumam Sho. Ohno menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak mau begitu saja membiarkan Aiba pergi tanpa membantunya menemukan keberadaan Nino.**

**“Kalau begitu pertemukan aku dengan orang bernama** **‘Jun** **’ itu.** **”** Dan Aiba tidak bisa menolaknya. Tidak dengan permintaan (paksaan) ketiga orang yang mendesaknya itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu _apartement_ Jun. Aiba menghela nafas dan berdoa di dalam hatinya agar ia masih bisa melanjutkan usaha keluarganya di Chiba suatu hari nanti. Aiba mengetuk pintu itu karena ia tidak membawa kunci _apartement_ Jun, dan pintu _apartement_ Jun memang dipasangi kunci otomatis karena dulunya saat Jun masih satu _apartement_ dengan Aiba, Aiba selalu lupa mengunci _apartement_ Jun sehingga pernah dua kali kemasukan pencuri.

“Ke mana dia?” Tanya Sho saat Aiba berkali-kali mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda orang membukanya.

“Dia mungkin masih tidur.” Jawab Aiba yang tahu kalau Jun biasa bangun siang di hari libur. “Jun-pon! Buka pintunya sekarang!”

Seperti biasa, hanya dengan cara itu sahabat alpanya itu bisa bangun dan beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

“Jun-pon! Matsujun! Alis tebal! Ulat bulu! Alpa sadis!” Lagi-lagi Satomi (dan kali ini Sho) hampir tertawa mendengar nama-nama aneh yang dipanggilkan Aiba agar sang alpa membukakan pintu. Raut wajah Ohno yang serius masih tidak berubah. Ia hanya berfokus untuk bertemu Jun dan memintanya untuk memberitahu di mana keberadaan Nino.

“Demi Tuhan, Aiba Masaki!!” Akhirnya terdengar suara umpatan seseorang dari dalam _apartement_. “Aku sudah bilang kalau panggilan konyolmu itu—“ Kalimat Jun terhenti saat ia melihat ada orang lain yang berdiri bersama Aiba di depan pintu _apartement_ nya. Aiba mendorong Jun untuk masuk ke dalam _apartement_ dan mengangguk pada ketiga orang itu sambil berbisik ‘Aku akan bicara dengannya dulu sebentar.’ Sekilas salah satu dari ketiga orang itu dikenali oleh Jun sebagai orang yang menyelamatkan Nino hampir 4 bulan yang lalu.

“Jun-pon, dengarkan aku dulu.”

“Siapa ketiga orang itu?” Tanya Jun dengan sebelah alis tebalnya mengangkat. “Salah satunya sih aku kenal, dia yang menolong Nino waktu ia dipukuli gerombolan alpa dan beta.”

“Mereka—Eh? Benarkah?” Jun mengangguk, namun sebelum pembicaraan mereka terlalu jauh, Aiba memulai kembali penjelasannya. “Jun, dengarkan aku. Mereka mencari Nino.”

Jun mengerutkan dahinya.

“Sebenarnya yang mencarinya adalah Ohno-san, kau ingat kalau dia penyewa jasa tempat aku dan Nino bekerja, kan?” Jun mengangguk, mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin bicara namun Aiba mendahuluinya. “Dia ingin bertemu Nino. Dan tolong dengarkan penjelasan mereka dulu. Aku yakin mereka—Ohno-san, punya alasan kuat untuk menemukan Nino. Mungkin kita juga bisa dapat informasi dari mereka. Kau juga waktu itu belum mendapat informasi dari Ohno-san, kan?” Jun menghela nafas dan mengangguk lagi.

“Baiklah, suruh mereka masuk.”

Ohno pernah sekilas melihat laki-laki yang tadi marah dengan sebutan Aiba untuk memanggilnya. Dari aromanya ia sudah tahu kalau laki-laki tadi adalah alpa yang selalu berada di dekat Nino. Dan dia juga yang... Ohno menyadari sesuatu. Dia pernah bertemu dengannya di depan kantor penyewa jasa _cleaning service_ yang ia datangi saat ia pertama kali meminta alamat tempat tinggal dan kuliah Nino. Namun karena waktu itu Ohno terburu-buru, ia tidak sadar dengan bau alpa Jun yang ia tidak sengaja tabrak. Suara pintu terbuka kembali, dan kali ini Aiba yang keluar dan mempersilahkan mereka ke dalam _apartement_ sang alpa yang menjadi kunci di mana Ohno bisa menemukan omega yang ia cari. Omega yang sangat ia cintai.

 

“Kazunari, sarapan dulu sebelum kau minum vitaminnya.” Ujar Kazue sambil meletakan nampan yang di atasnya ada sarapan dan vitamin yang diberikan dokter. Demamnya sudah turun sejak kemarin, namun adik omeganya masih harus banyak istirahat. Karena itu Kazue dan Kazuko selalu bergantian menjaga Nino meskipun mereka bekerja di hari-hari biasa. “Kazu, ayo bangun. Nanti kugelitik lho sampai kau menangis minta ampun.” Canda Kazue. Nino tidak bereaksi dengan Kazue yang sejak tadi bicara. Kazue memutar bola matanya, berpikir kalau adik omeganya tidur terlalu pulas sejak dulu.

Kazue duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Nino dan menggoyangkan bahu adiknya dengan pelan.

“Kazunari, ayo bangun. Hey,” Ujarnya lagi. Tubuh Nino yang memunggunginya tidak bereaksi juga. Dahi Kazue mengerut. Ia menggoyangkan lagi bahu Nino dan membalikan tubuhnya sampai Nino terlentang. “Kazu, jangan bercanda.”

Tak ada jawaban dari adik bungsunya. Kazue menepuk pipi Nino sedikit kencang, berharap adiknya akan bangun dan marah padanya karena membangunkannya dengan kasar. Namun sang omega masih juga terdiam. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya putih. Kazue mulai panik dan kali ini mengguncangkan tubuh Nino lebih kencang.

“Kazu, bangun!!” Serunya dengan panik dan khawatir. “Kazunari...” Bisik Kazue sambil memeluk Nino yang terkulai lemah. “Ibu!!” Panggil Kazue dengan histeris, setelah itu air mata Kazue tidak bisa berhenti mengalir menangisi adik bungsunya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

 

“Toshi- _niichan_ , ada apa?” Bisik Satomi saat mereka sudah duduk dan menunggu Jun kembali dari kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Satomi melihat sikap kakaknya yang tiba-tiba terkejut padahal sebelumnya baik-baik saja.

“A-aku... Entah kenapa dadaku sedikit sesak.” Sho yang mendengar ini kemudian bertanya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Ohno mengangguk dengan cepat, berusaha meyakinkan adik dan sahabatnya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya sakit dan sedikit sesak. _‘Kazunari..._ _’_ Bisik Ohno di dalam hati. Berharap bahwa sang omega baik-baik saja.

“Maaf menunggu lama.” Ketiga pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Jun yang duduk di depan para tamunya. Aiba duduk di sebelah Jun setelah menyuguhkan segelas air kepada masing-masing tamunya. Aiba sempat tersenyum kecil saat matanya bertemu Sho, yang juga membalasnya dengan senyum.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena mendadak datang ke sini.” Ohno melihat Jun menggeleng tanpa senyum. “Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Ohno Satoshi, ini adikku, Ohno Satomi dan Sakurai Sho, temanku.”

“Aku ingat padamu,” Kata Jun saat Ohno mengenalkan Sho. “Aku belum berterima kasih waktu itu karena sangat panik dengan keadaan Nino.” Sho menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

“Apa kau tahu kalau aku penyewa jasa _cleaning service_ di _apartement_ tempat Nino bekerja?” Jun mengangguk.

“Aku sangat tahu, karena aku yang menugaskan Nino untuk menggantikan Aiba waktu itu.” Satomi dan Sho saling berpandangan. “Tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu denganmu. Meskipun aku ingat pernah bertemu denganmu saat kau ke perusahaanku waktu itu, kan?”

“Kau benar, Matsumoto-kun.”

“Lalu kenapa kau mencari Nino?” Ohno menelan ludahnya dan menghindari tatapan Jun.

“Ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya.” Satu alis tebal Jun terangkat.

“Dan kalau aku boleh tahu, masalah itu adalah...?” Ohno masih terdiam, kedua tangannya mengepal. Namun tangan Satomi yang memegangnya membuatnya sedikit tenang.

“Aku dan Nino telah melewati masa siklus panas omeganya bersama.”  Kedua bola mata Aiba melebar. Beberapa saat setelah kata-kata Ohno terngiang di telinga serta kepala Jun, ia berdiri dan menarik kerah kemeja Ohno dengan aura alpa yang berapi-api.

“Jadi kau alpa brengsek yang melakukannya dengan Nino?!” Satomi dan Sho ikut berdiri mencoba melepaskan tangan Jun yang menarik kerah kemeja Ohno dengan kencang. “Alpa brengsek! Beraninya kau tidak bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanmu dan membiarkan Nino menderita!!” Aiba yang akhirnya tersadar dari masa syoknya, ikut berdiri dan mencoba melepaskan Jun dari Ohno.

“Jun, tenanglah!” Seru Aiba, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Jun yang masih terbawa emosi dengan penjelasan Ohno. Jun memukul Ohno hingga Ohno jatuh, darah keluar dari bibirnya. Sho dan Satomi melihat Ohno yang menghindari tatapan Jun, bekas pukulan Jun sangat keras sehingga tulang pipi dan rahang Ohno terasa sakit.

“Satoshi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Sho sambil membantu Ohno berdiri, dibantu juga oleh Satomi.

“Matsujun, tenangkan dirimu!” Jun menggeleng cepat.

“Dia yang membuat Nino menderita, Masaki! Alpa brengsek seperti dia pantas mendapatkannya! Dia menghamili Nino tanpa meng _claim_ nya, bagaimana bisa aku memaafkan alpa sepert—“

“Apa kau bilang...?” Kali ini ketiga pasang mata Ohno, Sho dan Satomi yang terbuka lebar mendengar kata-kata Jun. “Maksudmu Nino yang hamil itu...?”

“Siapa lagi? Kau pikir kucing, hah?!”

“Eh? Tunggu, jadi kau tidak tahu?” Aiba menatap Ohno dengan terkejut. Ohno tidak bergeming sama sekali. Namun ia menggeleng dengan pelan.

“...Aku tidak tahu.” Bisiknya dengan pelan. Satomi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

“Jadi kau tidak tahu? Apa pura-pura tidak tahu?” Ohno mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jun yang matanya masih menyulutkan api.

“Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak tahu!” Sahut Ohno. Jun sempat terkejut melihat sorot mata Ohno yang juga mulai mengeluarkan emosi. “Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal... Aku pasti akan berusaha 10x lebih cepat untuk menemukannya.”

“’ _Niichan_...” Satomi mengusap punggung Ohno saat Ohno menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

“Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Nino hamil?”

“Matsujun!” Sergah Aiba, yang menjadi iba melihat Ohno mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ohno menatap kembali Jun dengan mata yang kali ini lebih tajam dan membuat Aiba bergidik.

“Kau pikir kalau aku tahu, aku akan membiarkan Nino pergi? Apa kau pikir aku akan bertindak sebodoh itu? Meninggalkan seseorang yang dicintainya dan membiarkannya membesarkan anak kandungnya sendirian? Selama ini aku mencari Nino sejak ia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa meninggalkan pesan setelah masa siklusnya berakhir. Tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku di mana dia, termasuk perusahaan _cleaning service_ mu itu!! Kau pikir selama ini aku bersenang-senang sendiri? Tanpa khawatir pada Nino? Seandainya kau tahu! Seandainya kau tahu kalau aku... Merasa tersiksa terpisah dengannya.”

Ohno tidak kuasa menahan air matanya yang terjatuh.

“Aku merasakannya. Koneksi kuat antara aku dan Nino. Yang ternyata... Adalah bayi kami yang menghubungkannya.” Aiba menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air matanya jatuh namun gagal. Jun yang mendengar luapan emosi Ohno, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rencananya untuk ‘membunuh’ alpa yang telah membuat sahabat omeganya menderita adalah alpa yang juga merasakan penderitaannya karena kehilangan Nino.

Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali suara Ohno yang menangis dengan pelan.

“Nino bilang kalau kau tidak menginginkannya.” Gumam Jun, cukup keras dengan kesunyian yang mereka rasakan setelah penjelasan Ohno tadi. Dari sampingnya, Aiba tidak tahan ingin membuat Jun diam, tidak lagi memojokan sang alpa yang menangisi sahabat omeganya.

“Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu padanya.”

“Kalau begitu kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya percaya kalau kau hanya memanfaatkannya saja untuk memuaskan hasrat alpamu terhadap omeganya.” Ohno memicingkan matanya dan berpikir keras apa yang dapat membuat Nino percaya kalau dia tidak menginginkan Nino, sebagai seorang manusia dan sebagai omega.

“Mungkinkah dia melihatku waktu itu...” Ohno mengusap air matanya dan mengingat kembali saat gadis beta yang menciumnya dengan paksa waktu itu ada aroma _familiar_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang. Sebelum mengingat lebih jauh, ponsel Jun berbunyi.

Jun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan cepat. “Halo, tante, ini aku Matsumoto.”

“Matsumoto-kun,” Jun segera panik saat ia mendengar isak tangis ibu Nino. “Kazunari...”

“Ada apa dengan Nino, tante?” Tanya Jun yang sudah tidak sabar karena Ibu Nino tidak juga menjelaskan keadaan Nino. Semua mata tertuju pada Jun dan menunggu reaksi sang alpa yang masih menunggu jawaban dari ibu sang omega.

“Kazunari masuk rumah sakit. Dia tidak sadarkan diri sejak tadi pagi, atau mungkin sejak malam. Kazue membangunkannya tadi pagi, dan Kazunari tidak bangun jadi kami membawanya ke rumah sakit."

“Nino tidak sadarkan diri?!” Seru Jun yang ia tahu tidak sopan karena lawan bicaranya adalah orang tua. Namun dia tidak bisa tenang karena sahabat omeganya mengalami kondisi yang buruk setelah 2 hari sembuh dari demamnya. Kazuko mengangguk meskipun Jun tidak bisa melihatnya.

“U-untungnya saja, dokter bilang kalau Kazu masih bisa diselamatkan. Begitu juga dengan bayinya. Tapi keduanya dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah, Matsumoto-kun. Kalau Kazunari masih kritis sampai besok pagi, mungkin hanya ia yang bisa diselamatkan.” Jun tercekat mendengar penjelasan Kazuko.

“Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga, tante.” Jun menatap Ohno yang sedang menunggu kabar dari Jun tentang Nino. “Aku akan ke sana dan membawa ayah alpa bayi Nino.”

 

“Apa yang Jun-kun katakan, bu?” Tanya Kazue saat ibunya kembali ke kamar Nino dirawat.

“Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, bersama alpa yang bertanggung jawab atas Kazunari.” Kazue sempat terkejut dengan jawaban ibunya.

“Dia sudah menemukannya?” Kazuko mengangguk.

“Sepertinya begitu. Matsumoto-kun tidak bilang apapun lagi. Kita hanya bisa menunggu.” Kazue mengepalkan tangannya. “Kazue, kalau alpa itu datang, tenangkan dirimu.” Kazue menghela nafasnya.

“Aku tidak janji, bu.” Balas Kazue. Dokter dan seorang perawat datang kembali ke kamar perawatan Nino. Setiap dua jam sekali, mereka datang mengecek keadaan Nino agar sang omega dan bayinya bisa kembali ke kondisi yang lebih baik. Nino masih belum juga sadar, namun nutrisi makanan yang disuntikan dari infusan memberikan wajah Nino warna sedikit demi sedikit.

“Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kazunari? Apa ada perkembangan baik?” Dokter menghela nafas.

“Sayangnya belum. Tapi paling tidak, kita harus mengembalikan energinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tubuh Kazunari-kun sangat lemah begitu juga dengan bayinya.” Dokter itu menatap Kazuko dan anak sulungnya yang khawatir. “Maaf kalau aku ikut campur, tapi akan lebih baik jika alpa _claimer_ Kazunari-kun berada di dekatnya. Kehadiran _claimer_ seorang omega biasanya dapat membuat omega lebih baik karena aroma mereka, dan juga menjadi penenang bagi omega khususnya jabang bayinya.”

“Tapi... Kazunari belum di _claim_ , dokter.” Dokter itu terdiam karena memang menyadari kalau bau omega Nino tidak diselimuti oleh sang alpa yang seharusnya meng _claim_ dirinya yang sedang hamil.

“Saya sadar akan hal itu. Keadaan omega tanpa _claim_ memang akan berakibat seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya keadaan Kazunari-kun yang juga banyak pikiran tidak cukup membantunya untuk menghindari kondisinya yang sekarang sedang kritis.”

Kazue menggenggam erat tangan ibunya.

“Kita tunggu saja sampai Kazunari-kun sadar. Lalu seperti rencana awal, jika kondisinya semakin memburuk, tidak ada cara lain selain mengangkat bayinya dari dalam tubuh Kazunari-kun.” Jelas dokter itu dengan berat hati.

“Terima kasih, dokter.” Kata Kazue karena ibunya mulai menangis lagi setelah dokter selesai menjelaskan keadaan Nino. Kazue memeluk ibunya dan berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. “Kazu pasti bisa melewati ini. Dia adikku yang kuat.” Bisik Kazue yang juga menghapus air matanya, perkataannya tidak hanya ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan ibunya tapi juga untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia juga benar-benar yakin kalau adik bungsunya akan baik-baik saja, dengan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

“Tante Kazuko, Kazue-san!” Ibu dan gadis beta itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing dan melihat Jun berlari mendekati mereka.

“Matsumoto-kun!” Sahut Kazuko yang melihat Jun akhirnya datang ke rumah sakit bersama dua orang alpa yang tidak dikenalnya dan juga Aiba.

“Di mana Nino? Dan bagaimana keadaannya?”

“Dia di dalam ruangannya dan belum sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang Kazunari belum ada perkembangan sama sekali, Matsumoto-kun.” Jun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha kuat menahan air matanya.

“Yang mana alpa itu di antara mereka?” Tanya Kazue tiba-tiba, sedikit mengejutkan Jun dan ibunya. Kazue menatap antara Ohno dan Sho yang ia tahu salah satunya adalah alpa yang membuat adiknya menderita. Ohno menatap Kazue yang memiliki _figure_ yang sama persis seperti Nino. Namun hidung dan bibir Nino lebih mirip dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih menangis saat ia menjelaskan keadaan Nino pada Jun. Mereka berdua pernah dilihat Ohno di mimpinya yang juga merupakan ingatan Nino.

Kedua mata Kazue dan Ohno bertemu, dan seketika, Kazue tahu kalau dialah alpa yang selalu ditutupi Nino.

“Jadi kau rupanya... Alpa kurang ajar yang membuat adikku menderita!” Decak Kazue sambil menatap Ohno dengan rasa benci, sama seperti Jun yang meluapkan emosi padanya beberapa jam lalu.

“Kazue, hentikan! Ibu sudah bilang tenangkan dirimu kalau dia datang!” Perintah ibunya sambil menahan langkah Kazue yang sepertinya gemas melihat Ohno.

“Aku... Minta maaf!” Sahut Ohno sambil membungkukan tubuhnya hingga 90 derajat. “Aku tidak sadar kalau yang aku lakukan membuat Nino menderita. Aku bersumpah tidak memiliki niat untuk menyakitinya.” Jelas Ohno. Kazue masih menahan kemarahannya, sementara ibunya menghela nafas sebelum membalas penjelasan Ohno.

“Aku pikir kau harus meluruskan masalahmu dengan Kazunari secepatnya.” Ohno menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Kazuko hampir tidak percaya. “Pergilah ke dalam, temui Kazunari dan bayimu. Bantulah Kazunari untuk mengembalikan kondisinya jadi lebih baik.”

“Bu—“ Kazuko membuat Kazue terdiam dengan hanya tatapannya saja.

“Pergilah, nak.” Ohno menjatuhkan air matanya dan mengangguk pada Kazuko. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan Nino. “Hanya ini yang terbaik untuk Kazunari.” Jelas ibunya pada Kazue. Kazue mengangguk pada ibunya.

 

Ohno menutup pintu ruang rawat Nino dengan pelan. Ia tidak percaya akhirnya omega yang dicarinya selama beberapa bulan itu ada di hadapannya, terbaring lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ohno duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir tempat Nino terbaring.

“Nino... Kazu... Ini aku, Ohno.” Ohno memandang wajah Nino yang terlihat pucat. Diciumnya tangan Nino yang ia raih tadi. “Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Kau dan bayi kita jadi menderita karena aku.” Timpal Ohno yang tangannya mengelus perut Nino dengan lembut.

Ohno mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, bibir dan dagu Nino secara bergantian. Ia sangat merindukan sosok Nino, omega yang ia cintai.

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Meski kau membenciku sekalipun.” Ucap Ohno yang membiarkan air matanya jatuh dengan bebas. Sekali lagi ia mencium telapak tangan Nino, lalu sambil menunggu omeganya sadar, Ohno berdoa agar keadaan Nino dan bayinya menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang.

Dua jam kemudian, dokter dan seorang perawat datang lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan Nino. Ohno diminta menunggu di luar. Mereka menunggu sampai dokter keluar dan memberikan kabar tentang kondisi Nino pada mereka.

“Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kazunari?” Tanya Kazuko yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya seperti juga yang lain, ketika dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan Nino. Dokter itu tersenyum.

“Keadaannya lebih baik daripada dua jam terakhir saya memeriksanya tadi.” Yang lain menghela nafas lega. Dokter mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ohno yang ia lihat tadi sempat menemani Nino di dalam ruang perawatan. “Sering-seringlah untuk menemani Kazunari-kun, saya yakin keadaannya dan bayinya akan lebih baik lagi.” Ohno mengangguk karena merasa dokter itu secara khusus bicara padanya.

“Terima kasih, dok.” Ucap Kazuko. Dokter mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum ia pergi. “Terima kasih, Ohno-kun.” Timpal Kazuko yang sekarang menatap Ohno sambil tersenyum. Ohno menggeleng pelan pada Kazuko dan membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Ninomiya-san.” Kazuko masih tetap tersenyum.

“Tolong jaga Kazunari. Tapi kalau kau lelah, kita bisa bergantian menjaganya.”

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.” Sergah Ohno. Kazuko mengangguk dan tersenyum lega.

“Kami ada di sini jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu.” Ohno mengangguk dan kembali lagi ke ruang rawat Nino.

“Ibu, kubelikan sesuatu ya di kantin rumah sakit. Ibu belum makan apapun sejak pagi.” Kata Kazue yang juga khawatir pada ibunya yang kelihatan lelah.

“Ano... Kazue-san, biar aku saja yang pergi.” Mereka melihat Aiba menawarkan diri.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Masaki-kun?” Aiba mengangguk semangat pada Kazue.

“Biar aku menemanimu, Aiba-kun.” Sho berdiri dan ikut menawarkan dirinya. Senyum Aiba melebar mengetahui Sho mau menemaninya.

“Kalau begitu maaf merepotkan kalian ya.” Kata Kazue lagi. “Aku bebas dibelikan apapun yang bisa dimakan dan diminum. Ibu bagaimana?”

“Sama sepertimu.” Jawab ibunya. “Maaf merepotkan kalian ya, Aiba-kun dan Sakurai-kun.” Sho menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

“Kami akan segera kembali.” Ujar Sho yang diikuti anggukan oleh Aiba. Setelah mereka pergi, Kazuko memegang tangan Jun dan tersenyum padanya.

“Matsumoto-kun, sekali lagi terima kasih karena kau dan Aiba-kun sudah menemukan Ohno-kun dan membawanya ke sini.” Jun menggeleng.

“Bukan aku yang menemukannya, tapi dia yang menemukanku. Sejujurnya aku terkejut, karena Ohno-san tidak tahu tentang kehamilan Nino. Dia juga mencari Nino selama ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama menderita dengan kebodohannya.” Sahut Jun yang tidak peduli kalau dia menyebut Nino bodoh di depan ibu yang melahirkannya. Kazuko tertawa kecil.

“Manusia memang tidak luput dari kesalahan.”

“Tapi masalahnya apa benar kalau alpa itu tidak akan menyakiti Kazunari lagi?” Dengus Kazue yang belum juga mengurangi kemarahannya pada Ohno.

“Dari tatapan Ohno-kun, ibu yakin dia orang yang tulus menyayangi Kazunari dan bayinya.” Balas Kazuko.

“Kalau dia memang tidak tulus, akan kujadikan dia sebagai jus buah.” Decak Jun, yang tiba-tiba karena kata-katanya itu membuat Kazuko dan anak sulungnya tertawa. “Apa ada yang lucu?” Tanya Jun yang heran melihat mereka berdua tertawa. Namun kedua beta dan beta-omega itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. Satu hal yang mereka tahu, Nino disayangi tidak hanya oleh keluarganya, tetapi sahabatnya juga.

 

Nino bermimpi indah. Dia bermimpi bayinya tumbuh dan memeluknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Yang membuatnya lebih bahagia, seseorang pun memeluknya dengan erat, dengan penuh kasih sayang sehingga ia merasa dilindungi dan dikasihi. **  
**

**“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi...** **”** Bisik sosok yang memeluk Nino itu dengan lembut. Nino tersenyum haru dan percaya pada sosok itu.

Kedua mata Nino terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Tangannya terasa hangat dan perutnya terasa berat, namun ia merasa nyaman dengan berat itu. Ia merasa bayinya dilindungi. Tiba-tiba Nino merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya semakin erat. Nino menoleh ke arah sampingnya hanya untuk mendapati sosok dengan rambut coklat terang yang membenamkan wajahnya dengan tangan Nino. Tangan Nino digenggam sosok itu dengan erat, seolah takut Nino akan menghilang. Perlahan Nino mulai sadar dengan bau sosok yang masih belum tahu kalau Nino sadar.

“Satoshi...?” Awalnya Ohno merasa kalau suara itu berasal dari mimpinya. Namun suara itu memanggilnya lebih keras. ”Satoshi... Apakah itu kau?” Tanya Nino dengan suara pelan, tidak ingin kalau ia terlalu berharap sang alpa di sana selama ia tidak sadarkan diri.

“Nino?” Panggil Ohno dengan suara parau. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata coklat muda Nino yang sangat dirindukannya. “Kazu, kau akhirnya sadar.” Ujar Ohno tersenyum penuh haru melihat Nino tidak hanya sadar dalam mimpinya. Ohno mengecup kening Nino penuh kasih sayang dan mengelus pipi Nino yang masih sehalus dulu sebelum ia kehilangan Nino. Tangannya tidak melepas genggamannya dari jari jemari Nino.

“Kenapa... Kenapa kau di sini?”

“Aku di sini untukmu dan bayi kita...” Mata Nino terbelalak karena terkejut bahwa Ohno mengetahui tentang bayi mereka. “Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku terus mencarimu, Nino...” Jelas Ohno  dengan lembut, membuat Nino ingin menangis.

“Aku berniat untuk mengatakannya padamu. Tapi aku sadar kalau itu percuma.” Ohno mengerutkan dahinya. “Kau punya orang lain. Kau tidak—“

“Jangan katakan kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu, Nino. Kau tidak tahu tentang itu.” Pungkas Ohno. “Kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu, untuk apa aku mencarimu dan merasa frustasi setiap kali aku gagal menemukanmu?”

“Tapi kau dengan gadis beta dan omega itu.” Balas Nino dengan pelan namun masih terdengar kesal. Ohno bisa merasakan sisi emosional omega Nino yang sekarang sedang menahan kesedihannya yang bercampur dengan kemarahannya entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Ohno.

“Dia yang menginginkanku untuk ku _claim_. Tapi aku tidak, Kazu. Hanya kau saja yang aku inginkan. Kau dan calon bayi kita.” Nino menggigit bibirnya. “Kau hanya kebetulan saja melihatku dicium olehnya. Aku bersumpah kalau aku mendorongnya waktu itu. Setelah itu aku merasa mencium bau omegamu.”

“...”

“Dan gadis omega itu, maksudmu Mi-chan, kan?” Hati Nino terasa sakit saat mendengar gadis yang memang ia maksud. Ohno tersenyum pada Nino. “Dia adik omegaku. Aku pernah bilang, kan, kalau ibuku selalu datang ke _apartement_? Tapi semenjak ibu pindah ke Kyoto, Mi-chan yang selalu datang memastikan keadaanku di _apartement_.” Ohno mencium jari-jari tangan Nino dengan lembut, membuat Nino akhirnya membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

“Jadi selama ini aku hanya salah paham?” Ohno mengangguk pada Nino yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. “Aku... Aku merasa bodoh.” Ucap Nino dengan suara isak tangisnya. Ohno tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Nino.

“Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, kau kembali padaku. Kau dan bayi kita...” Ucap Ohno sambil mengusap perut Nino. Nino mengangguk dan tersenyum haru. Ohno mencium air mata Nino yang masih mengalir, namun kali ini, air mata itu adalah air mata bahagia Nino, omeganya.

&*&*&*&*&*

Ohno memperhatikan Nino yang tiba-tiba menutup ponselnya dengan suara keras. Kedua pipi Nino merah merona, membuat Ohno senang melihat Nino sekaligus heran dengan sikapnya yang masih labil karena pengaruh jabang bayi mereka.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Ohno yang masih terhibur melihat ekspresi Nino yang kelihatan malu. Ohno mengelus kedua pipi Nino yang masih berwarna merah, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih dan selembut kapas.

“Masaki lagi-lagi memintaku melakukan hal aneh.” Ohno menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan elegan. Tidak ada penjelasan lain dari omega yang telah di _claim_ nya, Ohno bertanya lagi.

“Memang dia memintamu melakukan apa?” Lagi, kedua pipi Nino memerah. Kali ini Ohno tertawa geli melihat omeganya.

“Ia memaksaku untuk mengirimkan foto tanda _claim_ yang kau berikan padaku.” Bisik Nino, semakin membuat Ohno tertawa karena sikapnya yang malu-malu. “Kenapa kau tertawa?” Sahut Nino yang mulai kesal melihat alpanya menertawakannya.

“Habisnya kau kelihatan manis kalau sedang tersipu malu begitu.” Nino semakin mendengus pada alpanya.

“A-aku tidak tersipu malu!” Elaknya dengan pipinya yang kemungkinan semakin merah seperti dipakaikan pemerah pipi. Nino mencubit kedua pipi Ohno yang masih menertawainya. Namun lama kelamaan pun Nino ikut tertawa kecil. “Masaki benar-benar bodoh.”

“Biarkan saja ia melihat foto tanda _claim_ mu.” Nino memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Tapi kan itu membuatku merasa kaku.”

"Dan malu." Timpal Ohno sambil bergumam, namun sayangnya didengar oleh Nino. Dengan sukses bantal yang ada di sofa ruang tamu Ohno mendarat di kepala Ohno.

“Lebih baik suruh Sho-san untuk cepat menembak Masaki. Kalau tidak, hati Masaki yang mudah luluh itu akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain.” Sahut Nino yang kemudian pergi ke kamar Ohno yang sekarang adalah kamar Nino juga.

“Omega itu menakutkan...” Gumam Ohno.

“Aku mendengarmu, kakek alpa.” Ohno menelan ludahnya dan berdehem.

“Maksudku, omega itu sangat menyenangkan.”

“Kau lebih baik cepat membeli eskrimku, Satoshi.” Nada itu seolah bisa saja ditambahkan kata-kata ‘Kalau tidak aku akan...’

“Iya iya aku pergi sekarang.” Ucap Ohno yang mengambil dompetnya di kamar dan mencium kening dan tanda _claim_ Nino, tidak lupa juga ia mencium perut Nino yang semakin membesar. “Ayah pergi dulu ya, nak.” Nino tersenyum lembut mendengar bisikan Ohno pada anak di dalam perutnya. Setelah keadaan Nino lebih baik dan masa kritisnya terlewati, Nino kembali ke rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Lalu dengan izin dokter yang melihat bahwa keadaan Nino dan bayinya sudah tidak selemah sebelumnya, Ohno akhirnya diizinkan untuk meng _claim_ Nino.

Kazuko mengizinkan Ohno membawa Nino dan calon cucunya untuk kembali ke _apartement_ Ohno agar Ohno bisa meng _claim_ Nino tanpa gangguan dari manapun. Ohno merasa lega karena Kazuko mengerti pada sikap Ohno yang masih kaku dengan keluarga Nino apalagi untuk meng _claim_ omeganya diperlukan privasi yang cukup untuk mereka berdua (Kedua pipi Nino memerah karena Kazue menyindirnya dengan iseng kalau _claim_ yang dilakukan Ohno tidak boleh sampai menyakiti Nino dan calon keponakannya, “Terutama saat kau memasukannya—“ Nino langsung menutup mulut kakaknya yang tersenyum lebar di balik telapak tangan Nino). Sampai kehamilan Nino semakin besar pun, ibu dan kakaknya datang menengok kapan pun mereka punya waktu. Ohno juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kazuko dan Kazue (yang sedikit demi sedikit memaafkan Ohno). Bahkan kadang mereka bekerja sama untuk menjahili Nino sampai mereka tertawa dan Ibu mereka hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya tidak berubah. Meskipun begitu, asalkan keluarga mereka tetap bahagia, perubahan apapun akan mereka terima.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima Kasih sudah mampir :D


	3. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semacam epilog, 2 atau 3 tahun kemudian sejak Nino resmi diclaim Ohno~ 
> 
> As always maaf kalau typos bertebaran +___+"

Ohno tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Nino. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan ini hanya bisa ia lihat setiap sembilan bulan saja. Ohno tersenyum diam-diam melihat Nino masih melahap makan siangnya yang entah sudah piring ke berapa. Diam-diam Ohno mengambil pensil dan buku sketsanya.

“Jangan kau coba-coba untuk menggambarku saat aku sedang makan seperti ini.”

Ups.

“Tapi Nino seperti hamster.” Ujar Ohno sambil pura-pura merajuk. Nino memicingkan matanya.

“Aku seperti babi yang kelaparan, Satoshi, jangan bohong.” Ohno menggeleng.

“Nino seperti hamster yang sedang hamil.” Nino memutar bola matanya. “Kedua pipimu yang menggembung karena mengunyah makanan, ditambah lagi perutmu yang—“

“Satoshi,” Panggil Nino dengan nada peringatan. “Aku tahu kalau aku gemuk.”

“Tapi Nino kelihatan jauh lebih imut.” Nino menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan pujian alpanya yang selalu tiba-tiba dengan batuk. “Dan kau gemuk karena mengandung calon bayi kita.” Bisik alpa membuat omeganya bergidik. Ohno yang sadar kalau bulu kuduk Nino berdiri, hanya tersenyum jail.

“Demi Tuhan, Satoshi. Kalau maksudmu berkata begitu untuk membuatku seperti ini sebagai kebiasaan, aku akan menendang penismu sampai alpamu bisa menahan nafsu terhadap omegaku.” Ohno tertawa dengan kalimat _vulgar_ yang diucapkan Nino tanpa rasa malu.

“Aku tidak peduli.” Ohno beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan berjalan ke belakang omega yang masih duduk ditemani makan siangnya. “Yang jelas, aku masih akan mencintaimu, seperti apapun Kazu.” Ucap Ohno yang kemudian mengecup bibir Nino yang masih berlumuran saus _steak hamburger_ kesukaannya. Kedua pipi Nino memerah saat Ohno tersenyum dan pergi dari ruang makan mereka.

“Sejak kapan aku punya alpa yang gombal seperti itu...?” Gumam Nino. Ia mengembalikan fokusnya pada makan siangnya yang tertunda dengan senyum bahagia. Dari ruang makan, Nino bisa mendengar halaman rumahnya dipenuhi dengan suara gelak tawa dari kedua orang yang disayanginya.

“Tomoya, jangan main air!” Seru Nino pada anak sulungnya yang masih tertawa pada Ohno yang menjahilinya. Nino mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum. “Kau akan punya keluarga bahagia yang akan menyayangimu.” Bisik Nino sambil tersenyum lebar saat Tomoya berlari ke arahnya karena dikejar ayah alpanya.

Keluarga ini lebih dari sempurna untuk Nino.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir~ :D


End file.
